Acceptance
by Nightstar Fury
Summary: Takes place during HTTYD-1. What happens if Hiccup had enough of being the village embarrassment? What if Hiccup left with Toothless that day in the kill ring? What happens when Hiccup returns a few years later with a mysterious dragon rider, and they are faced with saving Berk from a terrible danger. Will Hiccup ever be accepted? Read to find out! Hope you enjoy! {Hiccup&Astrid}
1. Disappointment

**Acceptance**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD.

Chapter 1: Disappointment.

It was an ordinary night. Stars in the sky, moon glowing brightly overhead. The sounds of nightly animals, and the roars of dragons raiding the village once again. A young boy about 15 years old ran outside trying to dodge being hit by the blasts of fire raining down as dragons passed over and landed in the village. "Ah!" He yelled as he was pulled back as a trail of fire scorched the ground where he once stood.

"What is he doing out here...Hiccup, what are you doing out here! Get back inside!" A stern voice demanded putting him down.

"Dad! I can help!" Hiccup protested quickly.

"No. Get back inside, that's an order!" His father yelled.

"Stoick! They found the sheep!" Yelled a villager.

"Raise the torches! Ready the catapults!" Stoick ordered.

"Dad..." Hiccup tried again, his father turned quickly pushing him towards the forge where another Viking was, fixing weapons.

"Hiccup! I don't have time for this! Go help Gobber and stay inside!" Stoick yelled at him. Hiccup tightened his hands to fists then let them go as he turned walking to the forge.

"You never have time for me..." Hiccup mumbled with a sigh.

"Nice of you to join me. Start sharpening those swords!" Gobber told him. Hiccup grabbed a sword and began to sharpen it, going deep in to thought. _'My father never has time for me, always the village. Hiccup, do this. Hiccup, stay inside, Hiccup, you're in the way. You're not helping...Ever since my mom was taken when I was a baby, he's been this way as long as I can remember. Stoick the Vast's little disappointment, his embarrassment...I've been teased, picked on, hated for as long as I can remember. I don't have any friends and everyone stays clear of me, except maybe Gobber. He's tough on me but at least he cares enough to hear me out unlike my own father who just blocks the sound of my voice out. Sometimes I wonder why I even stay here.'_ Hiccup thought, his anger rising. "Hiccup! Pay attention!" Gobber yelled bringing Hiccup from his thoughts, Hiccup pulled the sword off the sharpening wheel and tossed it to Gobber as he handed it to a waiting Viking.

"Sorry Gobber...Had my mind in other places..." Hiccup apologized to his mentor. Hiccup had been working in the forge since he could reach the table and learn the tools.

"Look, I know you want to be out there. But if you ever want to get out there, then you're going to have to stop all this..." Gobber said gesturing to his whole figure.

"You just gestured to all of me..." Hiccup sighed with irritation.

"Yes, that's it. Stop being all of you..." Gobber exclaimed.

"Night Fury!" Someone yelled.

"Get down!" Yelled another, everyone ducked under their shields now as the black dragon flew through and blasted down a catapult, the force shook the ground. Hiccup ducked down as a few weapons fell off the wall.

"They need me now. Stay put. There. Hyahhh!" Gobber let out a battle cry running out to battle. Hiccup rolled his eyes as he watched the black dragon fly away after striking again. Hiccup stood there a minute before he grabbed a weapon he'd created to throw a bola. He rushed outside away from everyone and set it up on a cliff.

"Come on...Give me something to shoot at..." Hiccup whispered as he kept his eyes on the starry sky over head. Finally he heard the Night Fury screech as it soared across his light of sight. Hiccup readied the bola shooter, aiming for the Night Fury and waited for it to swoop in to attack, when it fired at another catapult, Hiccup fired the bola shooter. It knocked him back from the force, but he heard the dragon roar out and crash down on the other side of the island. Hiccup jumped up with his fists in the air. "Yes! I hit it! Did anyone just see that?!" Hiccup yelled looking around, no one was even there. Suddenly a Monstrous Nightmare snuck up behind him and shot a blast of fire at him. "Ah!" He yelled running back in to the village.

"Stoick! Look..." Gobber yelled motioning towards Hiccup who was trying to run away from the large dragon. Hiccup hid behind a post as the dragon fired at him again. Hiccup ducked behind the metal support as the fire destroyed the wood around him. He panted as his father Stoick came over and jumped in kicking the dragon away from him. The sun was beginning to rise now as the dragons took their kill and flew off. The village was around Hiccup now as the post snapped and fell down destroying a few houses, the sounds of yelling villagers in the background made him wince. He was going to hear it again now.

"Okay...but I hit a Night Fury!" Hiccup announced as his father grabbed his arm and pulled him back towards their house. Finally Stoick dropped him and faced him angrily.

"I told you to stay inside!" Stoick yelled.

"I had a good shot! You were all busy so I took it. It went down just off Raven Point..." Hicucp began rambling.

"Stop! Just Stop. Every time you step outside, disaster falls! Can't you see that I have bigger problems. Winter is almost here and I have an entire village to feed!" Stoick stated angrily. Hiccup was getting fed up now.

"Sorry I'm such a disaster dad! I wanted to help! You never let me. The other Viking kids get to at least be outside putting out fires, but no. Not me. I get stuck in the forge!" Hiccup yelled back. There was a few gasps, Hiccup never talked back like that. "And between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding..." Hiccup added sarcastically.

"This isn't a joke! Hiccup, I told you to stay in the forge and look at the destruction you caused in the course of 20 minutes!" Stoick argued back showing the broken torch staff behind him and then the burning houses.

"Maybe if you'd teach me instead of yelling at me, I'd be able to do it right! Oh that's right. You have the village to take care of! Never mind being a father to me, being chief is far more important. You don't have time for me..." Hiccup snapped at him. It was silent now.

"Hiccup. Go back to the house. We'll discuss this later...Gobber make sure he gets there." Stoick ordered walking away. Hiccup glared at him now. It always went this way, Hiccup was done with it. Gobber walked up to him calmer.

"Come on you..." Gobber said softer. Hiccup didn't budge, he stood there with his hands curled to fists again.

"No." Hiccup said firmly. "I'm not going back home." Hiccup stated. There were a round of gasps now as Stoick froze and whipped around.

"Go back to the house, Hiccup..." Stoick said again firmer this time.

"No! I want to discuss it now! Isn't it your job as chief to listen to the villagers when they have a problem. Well, I'm a part of this village to and right now my problem is you!" Hiccup yelled at him. Stoick's eyes widened a bit hearing how Hiccup was talking to him. Hiccup finally sighed as he turned away from him whipping his arm down and pushing past Gobber. "Forget it. I'm wasting my time...You never listen to me anyway. I'm just the embarrassment here...Your embarrassment. The son of Stoick the Vast who can't do anything right...You know what I wish..." Hiccup stated in a rather emotionless tone as he stopped at the house door now. "I wish that when that dragon took mom, it took me with her. Because I'd rather be dead...than keep living here where I'm hated for existing." Hiccup walked in to the house and slammed the door shut. All eyes were on Stoick now who stood there, unsure of how to react.

"Stoick?" Gobber said walking up next to him. Stoick closed his eyes with a sigh.

"Start cleaning up..." Stoick ordered as he walked away. Gobber sighed as he nodded and began getting everyone to disperse and get back to work. Gobber located Stoick now.

"Don't take it to heart chief...He was just upset." Gobber said to him.

"You know him Gobber...Hiccup is many things, but that...that boy wasn't one of them." Stoick looked out to the sea now.

"Stoick. It was a heated situation. Go talk to him after he's calmed down." Gobber suggested.

"No...I doubt he wants to see me, let alone talk to me. What am I going to do with him, Gobber?" Stoick asked looking over at him.

"You heard him. He wants to fight dragons like us. And to be honest, you are being unfair...you let the other untrained Vikings out to help with fires. Why not let Hiccup do the same? Put him in training with others." Gobber offered.

"He'd be killed before you let the first dragon out..." Stoick sighed standing up.

"Oh you don't know that..." Gobber stated.

"I do actually..." Stoick retorted.

"No. You don't. I know it seems hopeless, Stoick. But the truth is, you won't always be around to protect him. You are the Chief, you go on a lot of missions and Hiccup is left here. You have to prepare him." Gobber said putting his hook hand on Stoick's shoulder before walking away. Stoick just sat there.

Meanwhile, Hiccup was sitting in the house with his notebook drawing out a map of the island, trying to figure out where the dragon would of landed. "I'll prove I can be like you guys..." Hiccup whispered as he then left the house through the back door running in to the woods. Hiccup followed the paths, every time he found nothing he crossed it off. Finally he scribbled it all out and put it in his vest pocket. "Why do the Gods hate me..." Hiccup sighed walking down the hill. He came across a branch and whacked it out of his way, it snapped back and hit him in the face. "Ow!" He hissed a bit looking up. The tree was broken, he looked around This part of the forest looked different. Hiccup made his way down further, he peeked over the small dirt bank to see the Night Fury. He gasped ducking back down panting. He pulled out his knife and moved more seeing it laying there all tied up in the bola, the one he'd shot.

Hiccup got closer with a wide grin. "I–I did it! I brought down this mighty beast!" Hiccup yelled out with his foot on it, it moved with a growl now. Hiccup backed up fumbling with his knife a bit seeing the dragon begin to breath heavily. He looked and saw its eyes, Hiccup narrowed his own as he raised the knife over the dragon's heart. "I'm going to kill you dragon...I'm going to cut out your heart and take it to my father..." Hiccup said taking a deep breath. He heard the dragon made a different noise and then watched it close it's eyes. Was that fear? Hiccup tried to raise the knife again but couldn't deliver the final blow. Hiccup grunted as he backed up. "I did this..." Hiccup whispered. He crouched down and began to cut the ropes. As soon as they loosened the Night Fury pinned him to the rock behind him and stared in to Hiccup's eyes. Hiccup knew this was it, this dragon was going to kill him. He waited for it as the dragon snarled with a smirk almost. Hiccup closed his eyes. The dragon roared at him then took off in to the trees. Hiccup panted heavily laying there before he got up. He slowly passed out from shock.

It was dark before he recovered and made it back to the house. His father was home now poking at the fire. Hiccup shut the door and began making his way upstairs. "Hiccup." Stoick said. Hiccup stopped and stood up.

"I...uh have to talk to you dad..." Hiccup stated calmer now.

"I need to speak to you to son." Stoick said moving over to the stairs now.

"I don't want to fight dragons" Hiccup said, at the same time as Stoick said, "I think its time you learned to fight dragons." They both stopped. "What" They said in unison.

"You go first..." Stoick said.

"Noo...You go first..." Hiccup told him.

"Very well. You got your wish. Dragon training tomorrow. You start in the morning." Stoick told him handing him an ax.

"Oh man I should of gone first...Dad, I don't want kill dragons." Hiccup argued now.

"But you will kill dragons." Stoick said with a smile.

"Let me rephrase. I can't kill dragons..." Hiccup stated again.

"It's time Hiccup..." Stoick said firmly.

"Can you not hear me!" Hiccup raised his voice now.

"Deal?..." Stoick said. Hiccup sighed now looking down. No, again he wasn't heard.

"Deal..." Hiccup agreed.

"Good. Now off to bed." Stoick told him. Hiccup walked up the stairs carrying the ax in his hands, he tossed it lightly on the floor and got in bed staring at the ceiling before he fell fast asleep.

(Morning)

"Hiccup, you're going to be late!" Stoick yelled for him, Hiccup made his way downstairs.

"I'm right here, you don't have to yell dad..." Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Oh good. Now get to the kill ring...I have a few things to do." Stoick said heading outside now. Hiccup held the ax and began walking towards the kill ring. When he got there Gobber was just letting the other kids in, Hiccup heard them talking. When they noticed him they all sighed out.

"Who let him in!" Yelled one of the twins, the female one who went by Ruffnut.

"He already killed a Night Fury..." Remarked another one, this one happened to be his cousin, Snotlout.

"Alright that's enough. Lets get started..." Gobber stated as they all lined up as Gobber began to explain. "The recruit who does best will win the honor of killing their first dragon in front of the entire village..." Gobber said moving towards the lever that would open the gate where the dragon was held.

"Woah, aren't you going to teach us first!" Yelled Tuffnut, the other twin.

"I believe in learning on the job! If you get blasted you're out!" Gobber told them as he pulled the lever down and the Gronckle came out snarling, they all ran and split up. "What is the first thing you're going to need." Gobber asked while they ran.

"A doctor?" Hiccup suggested.

"A shield." Said the blonde haired girl, this was Astrid. Hiccup's crush and also the girl who hated him. Barely noticed he was around.

"Shields, go!" Gobber said. They all grabbed one, Hiccup had trouble picking it up. "All dragons have a limited number of shots, how many does a Gronckle have?" Gobber asked now.

"5?!" Yelled Snotlout.

"No, 6!" Fishlegs stated, he was a larger built Viking.

"Correct! That's one for each of you!" Gobber laughed. The twins were out first, then Fishlegs, Snotlout. Astrid dodged one and then it blasted at Hiccup, he blocked it barely. He tried to run but tripped, the Gronckle charged at him. "Hiccup!" Gobber yelled as he rushed over. The Gronckle sniffed him before opening its big mouth and preparing to blast, Gobber nabbed him and the blast hit just above Hiccup's head. Gobber locked up the Gronckle and watched as the other Vikings formed together. "Remember, a dragon will always...Always go for the kill..." Gobber said his eyes on Hiccup only now. Hiccup's eyes widened as he heard those words watching them leave. Hiccup got to his feet and brushed himself off. He heard talking, he heard Gobber talking to Stoick. He looked up.

"I told you he wasn't ready Gobber..." Stoick sighed walking away. "And he never will be..." Stoick added walking away. Hiccup hit the wall now and walked out of the kill ring. He wandered in to the forest again, going back to the place where he had freed the Night Fury, the ropes of the bola he'd cut were still there. Hiccup crouched down inspecting it.

"So why didn't you..." Hiccup asked to no one. He was referring to the Night Fury not killing him. Gobber had said a dragon would always go for the kill, so why didn't the Night Fury. It could of easily done so when it had him pinned. Hiccup moved from the spot as he continued to walk while in thought. He reached a small cove and looked around, it seemed quiet. He looked down, "This was stupid..." He mumbled then saw something on the ground, a black scale? Hiccup picked it up. It was the Night Fury's! Hiccup was taken back when the Night Fury flew up in front of him. Hiccup gasped watching it try and claw its way out, it fell back and landed on the ground. Hiccup watched it continuously try to get out. He took out his notebook and began to draw it. "Why don't you just...fly away?" He asked then noticed it's left tail fin was missing. He erased it and then dropped his pencil after seeing that the dragon was unable to catch something to eat.

"Ut oh..." Hiccup said as the Night Fury looked up at him now and its ear twitched slightly. They stared at one another before the dragon began to keep trying to fly away. Hiccup left and returned back to the village. He went to the Great Hall to see his father speaking with others, the kids in his dragon killing class all looked at him and the rooms sort of hushed. Hiccup ignored it as he went to sit down. Stoick went over and put a plate of food down and a cup.

"Eat up." Stoick said trying to smile.

"I'm not hungry..." Hiccup stated.

"You need to eat, Hiccup..." Stoick said again. Hiccup pushed the food away and stood up angrily, it made his father step back a little.

"No. I don't. Alright? Stop acting like you care dad. Just stop. Because we all know you don't...I heard what you said in the ring...I'm not ready, and I never will be." Hiccup stated as he walked past him.

"Hiccup, what is with you lately?" Gobber asked now.

"Lately, you mean my whole life? Nothing. It's the same, every day. And I'm sick of it." Hiccup stated firmly.

"Yo dude, chill out..." Tuffnut said. That did it.

"You know what, Tuff...Shut up. All of you just shut up. I'm sick of being everyone's door mat. I'm sick of being yelled at in front of everyone. I'm sick of being told what to do...I'm sick of being teased, picked on, and hated by everyone. I don't need it from you..." He faced the Viking kids. "And I definitely don't need it from you." He said in a cold tone towards his father then he walked out in to the stormy night.

"Man...When did he become so heartless?...I've never seen him like this before..." Ruffnut stated.

"I don't think any of us have..." Gobber added now. Stoick was only staring at where Hiccup was standing before he walked off. "I'll go talk to him..." Gobber sighed. He made his way through the village to Stoick's house and knocked. "Hiccup? Can I come in?" Gobber asked. No answer. He heard something fall and he barged in to see Hiccup collapsed on the floor, blood coating his green tunic sleeves, tears on his cheeks. Gobber moved beside him and got a better look, a knife in his hands is what he saw. Gobber kicked it away from him and sat him up. He grabbed some rags and began to wrap Hiccup's wrists. "What is wrong with you lad!" Gobber asked him.

"I don't want to...be here anymore..." Hiccup cried.

"Hiccup, I know you're sick of the way things are but taking your own life isn't going to make matters better...Now lets get you cleaned up..." Gobber said to him.

"A–are you going to tell him...?" Hiccup asked as Gobber got him a new shirt and wrapped his wrists properly with a bandage on each one, they were hidden by the tunic sleeves. Gobber placed Hiccup in a chair as he started to clean the place up, and then burn the bloody rags before facing him.

"Hiccup, you need to tell him. He needs to know..." Gobber stated to him. Hiccup looked down.

"Why...so he can tell me how weak I am?...What a disappointment I am..." Hiccup closed his eyes.

"I won't tell him lad...But you better never try something like this again...You understand? You're like a son to me, Hiccup. I've practically raised you since you were in diapers after your mother was taken. I don't ever want to have to see you like I did tonight." Gobber said clearly to him.

"I promise..." Hiccup replied softly.

"Good. Drink water and eat something...Then go to sleep." Gobber told him. Hiccup nodded then Gobber left him by himself. Hiccup got a drink, ate some bread then crawled in bed and fell asleep for the night.


	2. Learning

**Acceptance**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD.

Chapter 2: Learning.

When Hiccup woke up and made his way downstairs that next morning, he didn't see his father. This didn't shock him at all, he was used to his father not being around. Hiccup didn't want to be in the village today, but he still had to go to the dragon training class. Hiccup met the others in the arena, they were against a Deadly Nadder today. Hiccup decided he'd ask questions about the Night Fury. "So...I noticed in the book of dragons, it had nothing on Night Furies...is there a sequel or maybe a pamphlet?" Hiccup asked looking up at Gobber.

"Focus Hiccup!" Gobber told him as the Nadder shot at Hiccup's ax, breaking it. Hiccup ran.

"I know I know..." Hiccup said as he heard someone whispering his name. It was Astrid telling him to get down before the Nadder noticed him. To late. It began to chase him until Astrid distracted it and Hiccup took his chance to ask again, "How would one...sneak up on a Night Fury?" Hiccup asked.

"No one has ever met one and lived to tell the tale, now get in there!" Gobber yelled rubbing his head. Hiccup looked up and saw Astrid falling towards him, her ax got stuck in his shield and the Nadder was coming at them fast. Astrid got up and struggled to get her ax free of the shield. She pulled the shield off Hiccup's arm and whacked the Nadder with it, it limped away whimpering. Astrid faced him now panting.

"Is this some kind of a joke to you. Our parents war is about to become ours...Figure out what side you're on..." Hiccup watched them walk away. He got up sighing. He was sick of being in the village now and he didn't want to go home. Instead he decided to go to the cove. He brought a small bucket of fish with him, and a shield. As he entered the cove, the shield got stuck, he crawled under it holding the bucket of fish with him. He looked around on guard, from behind her heard a purr, but it was like a hiss too. Hiccup turned quickly to see the Night Fury lurking at him from behind a large rock. Hiccup took a few breaths as he took a fish out and offered it to the dragon. The dragon came down and sniffed a few times moving close, then it moved back with a snarl at him. Hiccup looked down seeing the knife in his belt, he reached for it as the dragon growled at him, backing up slowly. Hiccup took the knife out and dropped it beside him, the dragon snorted as Hiccup lifted it with his foot and tossed it in the lake beside him. The dragon instantly sat down calmer. Hiccup offered the fish again, the dragon moved close again warbling softly. Hiccup looked to see he had no teeth now, "Huh...Toothless. I could of sworn you had..." He stopped quickly when the dragon snatched the fish from him with his teeth popping out to eat the fish in one bite, swallowing it quickly. "Teeth..." Hiccup gulped having pulled his hands back quickly blinking in shock.

The dragon licked his lips and moved towards him now, Hiccup backed up and fell being against a rock now. "No no...I–I have more if you're still hungry...Here, look..." Hiccup said tipping the bucket over spilling out the fish on to the ground. The dragon crooned contently and began to eat the fish. Hiccup sighed in relief. When the dragon finished he sniffed at Hiccup again. "B–Better?" Hiccup asked him. The dragon began to make a weird sound before it coughed up half a fish in to Hiccup's lap then sat back on his legs and tail. Hiccup sat there a moment holding the fish in his hands not sure what to do. The dragon looked at him, then the fish and back to Hiccup who began to understand. He looked at the dragon, then the fish he raised it and took a bite. "Mmmhm..." Hiccup said still holding the fish in his mouth offering it back. The dragon made a swallowing sound and Hiccup's eyes widened, he rolled them next before he swallowed it, it came back up but he swallowed again. He shook a bit from the taste sticking his tongue out. Hiccup sighed then smiled at the dragon. The dragon's lips turned to a toothless smile. Hiccup was a bit shocked, he put the fish down and reached for the dragon, it growled and glided away to the other side of the cove. Hiccup watched as it burned the ground and laid down on the heated spot.

Hiccup moved beside it as it watched a bird fly away, then it noticed him and groaned covering itself with it's tail fin. Hiccup saw the part where the left one had ripped off and moved closer to reach for it. The dragon lifted it's tail quickly and Hiccup was up and walking away. The dragon lazily got up and moved away as well. Hiccup went to sit on a rock with a stick, he began to draw the dragon's face in the sand, one arm on his knee to hold up his face. The dragon was hanging by its tail on a tree branch, he looked like a bat. It noticed Hiccup and moved beside him curiously. He crooned watching Hiccup draw, Hiccup tensed but didn't move when he noticed the Night Fury beside him watching intently. The dragon suddenly walked away on his two back legs, after some cracking, Hiccup noticed he had a tree branch in his mouth and was spinning around him in circles, drawing with the branch. The dragon stood at the spot where he had stopped and gave a nod of his head to his work. Hiccup stood up now looking at all random lines in the dirt.

Hiccup wasn't sure what to make of it, he started walking to inspect it but when he stepped on a drawn line, the dragon growled at him. He pulled his foot up and looked at the dragon who stopped now. Hiccup arched a brow, stepping down again and getting another growl. He pulled his foot up and the dragon seemed to calm down. He tried a few more times before stepping over it and the dragon looked content. Hiccup followed the lines, making sure not to step in them, rather over them. He was spinning around, using his arms to balance himself. He stopped feeling a warm breath on his neck. Hiccup turned around to see himself right in front of the dragon. Hiccup reached for him again, he growled showing teeth this time. Hiccup sighed as he closed his eyes and turned his head away holding out his hand. The dragon calmed and moved closer hesitantly before pressing his nose to Hiccup's hand with his eyes closed. Hiccup sighed in relief as he looked over, the dragon pulled away and wiggled his snout with a snort before running off. Hiccup couldn't believe it, noticing it was sun down, he started making his way back to Berk. He saw the younger Vikings sitting with Gobber where a catapult was and shook his head. "Hiccup! There you are! Been looking for you all day, get up here!"Gobber called to him.

"No thanks. I'm going home." Hiccup told him.

"You're still in the dragon training class boy, get up here." Gobber told him sternly. Hiccup sighed as he made his way up the stairs and sat down. Gobber tossed him a fish and a stick. Hiccup put the fish on the stick and laid it on the ring of the fire area, slowly turning it silently. Gobber started talking about how he lost his hand and leg. Hiccup didn't care, his mind was on what happened earlier with the dragon. He only started paying attention when Gobber made a comment about a downed dragon, was a dead dragon because if it couldn't fly, it couldn't get away. Gobber made mention they should go to bed since they'd be getting to the big boys tomorrow in training. The Vikings teens began talking about who'd be the one to kill their first dragon in front of the village. Hiccup had gotten up and left silently, no one noticed except Astrid. She tried to follow him but he was already gone. She ignored it and returned to the camp fire with the others. Hiccup went to the forge and pulled out his drawing of the dragon, he re-drew the tail and then began to work. After a good hour, he held it up. A prosthetic tail fin. He folded it up and went home for the night.

(The Cove)

Hiccup put the large bucket down as he entered the cove seeing the dragon. "Hey Toothless...I brought breakfast. I hope...you're hungry." Hiccup called to him as he tipped the large bucket over and the fish spilled out. Toothless, which he'd seemed to accept the name given by the human now began to sniff around. He stepped back snarling, Hiccup crouched down and pulled out the eel in the pile. Toothless roared a bit as Hiccup quickly tossed it in to the water. "Okay. Not a fan of eels. I'll have to remember that next time..." Hiccup said as he moved off to the side while Toothless began to eat. "Alright, good...I'll just be back here...minding my own..." Hiccup said slowly as he moved to the broken part of Toothless's tail and tried to place the prosthetic one there, Toothless's tail moved. Hiccup tried again and Toothless moved it again. Hiccup held it down and climbed over it as he attached it. Toothless froze trying to move his tail, his mouth opened a bit, he slowly began to spread his wings out. Hiccup hadn't noticed and was admiring his work. "Okay...It could work..." Hiccup whispered some with a shrug.

Suddenly Toothless launched himself in to the air, Hiccup crossed his legs and held on tightly. "Woah!" Hiccup yelled as Toothless was trying to fly out but they started to fall again. Hiccup noticed that the tail hadn't opened up, he reached over and pulled it open. Toothless instantly recovered and was soaring high again. "Its working! Yes, I did it!" Hiccup cheered. He moved the tail fin up and Toothless moved with it, now over the cove again, Toothless noticed Hiccup on him, he whipped him off as Hiccup went flying in to the water. The tail closed and Toothless landed in the water as well. Hiccup cheered. "Yeah!" Hiccup laughed. The next day was training again, this time against a Zippleback. Gobber told them they had to wet the head that would light the gas. One head breathed gas, the other lit it and it was their job to know which one. Hiccup was paired with Fishlegs, Astrid with Ruffnut, and Snotlout with Tuffnut. Gas enveloped the arena, no one could see clearly. Snotlout and Tuffnut struck out by mistaking Astrid and Ruffnut for the dragon who then grabbed Tuffnut and he ran off saying he was hurt. Astrid told Tuffnut to wait, they were thrown the ground spilling their water buckets.

"Chances of survival are dwindling in to single digits now..." Fishlegs whimpered. The one head showed itself, Fishlegs splashed it. Gas leaked out as he chuckled nervously. "O–oh...Wrong head..." Fishlegs said. The dragon sprayed gas at him, the other head came out and sparked the flame in its mouth. Fishlegs ran away.

"Now Hiccup!" Gobber called to him. Hiccup tossed the water at the head sparking its fire. He missed.

"Oh come on..." Hiccup sighed as the two headed dragon neared him and was prepared to set off its attack. Gobber ran towards him worried.

"Hiccup!..." He stopped seeing Hiccup get up with his hands out, he was...pushing the dragon back without touching it. As if the dragon feared him. Gobber watched in shock.

"Back...Back!" Hiccup commanded the dragon. He backed it into its pen. "N–now don't make me tell you again..." Hiccup said as it backed up fully in to the pen, Hiccup checked first before throwing an eel inside the pen, "Now think about what you've done..." Hiccup grinned a bit seeing the reaction of the dragon backing itself in to a corner as Hiccup closed the door. He turned to see the teens and Gobber looking frozen with shock at him as he wiped his hands. "Umm...so are we good cuz I have some thing to...yeah...s–see you tomorrow!" Hiccup called running out of the arena and to the forge and began working on a saddle for Toothless. Once done, he tested it on him in the cove. They did good until Hiccup pulled the string with his foot to much and he fell off and they landed in the grass. Hiccup rolled ahead and then went back for Toothless seeing him rolling around in the grass like a cat, enjoying it. Hiccup tilted his head curiously.

The next day brought them against a Gronckle again, the dragon charged Hiccup but he put his hand out holding some grass, he rubbed it on the dragon's nose and it fell over contently. Hiccup continued to work on more things for the saddle, this time attaching hooks and a belt so he could hold on and not fall. It was back and forth for weeks. Hiccup would do training with something he learned with Toothless, and using it the arena taking everyone by surprise. Hiccup had learned that dragons enjoyed being scratched and they had a pressure point almost just under their chins, he used this on a Nadder making it collapse before Astrid could strike. Another thing was seeing Toothless chase a small shiny object on the ground. Hiccup used this trick on a Terrible Terror, getting it's attention and making it chase the glow back in to its pen. Hiccup smiled seeing the shocked faces again. Astrid was still furious with him but the other teens were trying to be his best friend. Always sitting with him during meals asking how he did what he did. Hiccup always got away to go to the cove.

Finally Hiccup had perfected the rig so Toothless could fly, but only with Hiccup's help controlling his tail fin. It was a complex set up but Hiccup managed it fine. Learning the positions to put the tail in so they could fly easily. Today was the final test for it. They started just by flying over the water on the opposite side of the island where they wouldn't be seen. "Alright bud, lets take this nice and slow..." Hiccup said opening the tail, Toothless purred with a smile as they flew. It was great, even though Hiccup ran him in to a few sea stacks but he adjusted and they flew higher going straight up. "This is amazing!" Hiccup yelled out, all of a sudden the bands holding him on Toothless came unhooked and they both fell as Hiccup tried to catch the paper that had the tail positions on it. "Okay, you...gotta kind angle yourself..." Hiccup told him, he got hit by Toothless's wing. "Ow!" Hiccup yelped. As they neared the water and falling in to the fog, Hiccup caught the stirrup with his hand and pulled himself back on Toothless's back re hooking the bands, he pulled back as Toothless opened his wings to slow down, that was useless. Hiccup glanced at the paper and then to the sea stacks they were heading towards, he tossed the paper and began working the tail on instinct. After swerving in and out and a barrel roll they were out. Hiccup threw his hands up. "YEAH!" He cheered. Toothless shot off a plasma blast which they flew right in to the explosion. "Come on..." He groaned.

They landed on a smaller island away from Berk. Hiccup caught them some fish and he made a fire to cook his. Toothless threw one up for him, Hiccup laughed. "No thanks. I'm good..." He said motioned to his own cooking on the fire. Terrible Terrors came now and tried to take the fish away, Toothless growled protectively covering his with his paws. One Terror snuck in and grabbed in, Toothless snatched it back and ate it. The Terror went to fire at him but Toothless shot a small blast in to the Terror's mouth and it gave up wobbling over towards Hiccup. "Not so fireproof on the inside are ya...here ya go." Hiccup said tossing one of his fish over. The Terror ate it and looked at him, it curled up beside him purring and fell asleep Hiccup rubbed it softly. "Everything we know about you guys...is wrong..." Hiccup whispered.

(On Berk)

"Everyone is so relieved Stoick!" Said one of the village woman as Stoick walked by smiling.

"No one will miss that old nuisance..." Said another walking past him.

"The village is throwing a party to celebrate!" Said another one. Stoick looked at Gobber now.

"He's gone?" Stoick asked.

"Well most afternoons, yes. But who could blame him, the life of a celebrity is very hard..." Gobber stated slowly, Stoick grabbed his shoulder.

"Hiccup?" Stoick asked in shock.

"Who would of thought eh? He has this way with the beasts..." Gobber exclaimed. Stoick blinked in surprise.

Later that night, Hiccup returned and was sitting in the forge in deep thought. His father came in to the room, Hiccup quickly stood and hid the drawings he'd been doing of Toothless and the other things he'd been working on. "Dad..." Hiccup said shocked. "Uh, Gobber's not here so..." Hiccup stated.

"I know. I came looking for you...You've been keeping secrets...Just how long could you hide it from me? Nothing happens on this island that I don't find out..." Stoick said in a serious tone. Hiccup sighed, he felt like his father already knew about Toothless, he looked down.

"Dad I...I'm sorry I just..." Hiccup began, Stoick laughed now.

"Are you kidding, I was hoping for this!" Stoick said.

"Y–you were?" Hiccup asked, no way they were talking about the same thing now.

"Just wait until you spill a Nadder's guts for the first time, and mount your first Gronckle head on a spear...Oh Thor almighty! You really had me going son...with you doing so well in the ring...we finally have something to talk about..." Stoick smiled wide sitting down. Hiccup looked around, he begged to differ. They still had nothing to talk about. "Oh, I almost forgot...I got you something. To keep you safe in the ring..." Stoick said handing him a helmet.

"Gee dad, thanks..." Hiccup said uneasily now.

"Your mother would want you to have it...its half of her breast plate...matching set you know, keeps her...close." Stoick said. Hiccup put it down beside him now. Hiccup wanted no part of this, he yawned stretching his arms.

"Well I better be getting to bed...Big day tomorrow..." Hiccup saw. Stoick stood.

"Yes, umm, good talk..." Stoick said nervously now. "See you tomorrow." Stoick said as he left. Hiccup plopped down sighing. This was getting to hard to hide now. Hiccup blew out the candles and headed home now wondering what he was going to do. He went to bed with a lot on his mind.

The next day everyone was around the ring, Hiccup and Astrid were in it. Against one another of who would get the honor of killing their first dragon. Stoick was watching as well, the only increased the pressure Hiccup was feeling. They were against a Gronckle, Astrid pushed him down with a warning. "Stay out of my way. I'm winning this..." She rushed off. Hiccup stood up now.

"Please do..." Hiccup whispered, the Gronckle spotted him and flew towards him snarling. Astrid was following behind the low walls made of wood.

"This time...this time for sure!" Astrid said as she jumped out to get the dragon, only to find that Hiccup had subdued it. Astrid's eyes widened then turned to anger as she whipped her ax around swearing and cursing that Hiccup did it again. The crowd erupted with applause. Hiccup smiled nervously, he'd only used the grass like the first time then used a pressure point under its chin.

"Alright, settle down. The elder has decided..." Stoick announced as Gothi stepped forward. Astrid and Hiccup stood beside one another, Gobber put his hand over Astrid and Gothi shook her head, then Gobber moved his hand over Hiccup and Gothi pointed at him with a smile. Astrid glared at Hiccup now. The teens rushed in carrying him on their shoulders as Gobber announced that he would get to kill the dragon.

"Great, yes...I am so...out of here..." Hiccup whispered softly. As soon as he was free from the crowd he ran home and threw things in to a large basket. He wasn't staying here, he couldn't. Hiccup headed in to the forest, moving to the cove. As he got there he called out for his friend. "Leaving, we are so leaving. Lets pack up..." He sighed kneeling down to adjust his belt which allowed him to stay on Toothless, he saw a shadow and then heard the sound of metal scraping. He looked up to see Astrid there sharpening her ax. He jumped back. "What are you doing here!" He asked.

"I want to know what's going on...No one just gets as good as you, especially you...Start talking..." Astrid demanded jumping off the rock and down to him holding her ax in her hand. "Are you training with someone...it better not involve this?" Astrid said angrily as she grabbed his suit. There was a loud sound and Astrid looked for it, squinting her eyes from the bright sun overhead.

"Okay okay, you're right. I'm done with the lies...I've been making outfits...Its time everyone knew...Drag me back...Ow! Why would you do that!" Hiccup yelled as Astrid grabbed his hand which was trying to stop her from investigating the sound and pulled it back forcing him to the ground.

"That's for the lies..." Astrid said kicking him. Then dropped her ax on his stomach making him yelled out, "And that is for everything else..." She mumbled, there was a roar forcing her to look up now. Toothless was sitting with his head up in a cave, he saw her attack Hiccup and rushed out. Astrid raised her ax up, "Run, RUN!" She screamed. Hiccup jumped up and pushed her away, then threw her ax away from her as he put his hands up to Toothless.

"Its okay...Its okay, she's a friend..." Hiccup soothed Toothless, he calmed down and stayed behind Hiccup snarling at Astrid. "You scared him..." Hiccup told her as she stood up.

"I scared HIM? Who...is him?" Astrid asked. Toothless stood up glaring at her now.

"Toothless, Astrid...Astrid...Toothless..." Hiccup introduced. Toothless snarled at her. Astrid shook her head and ran off heading back to Berk. "Da da da...We're dead..." Hiccup sighed. Toothless snorted and walked off. "Woah woah, where do you think you're going..?" Hiccup asked him. Astrid was running for her life, she jumped a log only to be grabbed by Toothless's paw and brought to a tree, Toothless dropped her on a branch and then bent the tree over the water in the cove.

"Hiccup! Get me down from here..." Astrid demanded now.

"You have to let me explain..." Hiccup protested looking down at her. Astrid began to shimmy her arms towards the trunk of the tree to get down.

"I am not listening to anything you have to say!" Astrid retorted.

"Then I won't speak...Just...let me show you...Please Astrid?" Hiccup asked softly now offering his hand to her. Astrid climbed up and swatted his hand away, she went to grab Toothless and he growled at her, she grabbed the saddle and pulled herself up on to Toothless's back.

"Now get me down..." Astrid ordered him.

"Toothless, down...gently..." Hiccup said rubbing the dragon's head. Toothless had other plans however, he spread out his wings as the tree began to move up slightly. "See nothing to be afraid of..." Hiccup said with a smile. Toothless launched himself up in to the air with a grin almost. He heard Astrid scream and leveled out instead of going straight in to the air. "Bad dragon!...Oh no..." Hiccup said as Astrid held on for dear life. Toothless tucked his wings in and let himself fall, he spread them out and dunked them in the water three times before heading back up. "Toothless! What are you doing, we need her to like us!" Hiccup yelled. "Heheh he's usually not like this..." Hiccup laughed nervously. Toothless began spinning around diving towards the water. "And now the spinning...thank you for nothing you useless reptile..." Hiccup said sarcastically.

Astrid buried her face against Hiccup's back crying now. "Okay. I'm sorry. I am sorry...please just get me off this thing..." Astrid pleaded now. Toothless smirked as he spread out his wings and they flew calmly in to the sunset and near the clouds. Astrid panted a few times as she looked now seeing the how high they were, the clouds being so close. She hesitantly reached up and touched them, she smiled wide letting both hands flail happily in the wind and clouds. They flew for hours, Toothless took them up past the clouds where it was dark and the Northern Lights could be seen perfectly. Astrid gasped as she held on to Hiccup, resting her had on his shoulder. "I'll admit it...This is pretty cool. It's...amazing. He's amazing..." Astrid said softly now. "Hiccup, your final exam is tomorrow...You know you're going to have to kill a..." She paused and whispered, "A dragon..."

"Don't remind me..." Hiccup sighed as they were heading back to the cove. They landed and Astrid climbed off him.

"Lets go talk to your dad! We can tell him about Toothless...We can settle this..." Astrid said. Hiccup shook his head.

"No...Astrid, we can't talk to my dad. He'll kill Toothless...No we can't talk to him..." Hiccup stated.

"Hiccup..." Astrid breathed out, she saw the seriousness in Hiccup's eyes, she'd never seen such determination in them before. "Okay...so what do we do?" Astrid asked.

"Just give me until tomorrow...I'll think of something..." Hiccup said slowly. Astrid punched his arm.

"That's for kidnapping me..." Astrid stated. Hiccup rubbed his arm as Astrid pulled him close by his collar and kissed him. "That's for...everything else..." She blushed and ran off back home. Hiccup looked at Toothless who was staring at him now.

"And what are you looking at?" Hiccup asked as his dragon chuckled slightly.

(Morning, the Kill Ring)

It was a time like this when Hiccup wished he'd just left after Astrid went home. But here he was standing the entrance of the ring holding the helmet his father had given him. He could hear the villagers chanting his name, he heard his father's voice and honestly it crushed him more. Hiccup had a plan but he had a very bad feeling about it.


	3. The Truth Comes Out

**Acceptance**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD.

Chapter 3: The Truth Comes Out.

"Well I can show my face in public again! Haha!" Stoick's voice silenced the crowd. "If someone had told me that in a few short weeks, Hiccup would go from being well...Hiccup, to placing first in dragon training...I would of tied him to a mast for fear he'd gone mad!" Stoick laughed, the villagers laughed with him. He put his hand up now calming down. "But here we are...And no one is more happy, and proud then I am..." Hiccup felt a tightness in his chest hearing that. He'd longed to get his father's praise, to be told he was proud of him. But Hiccup knew this wasn't the praise he wanted. Hiccup's praise was based on a lie that he was doing good, when really he'd gone behind everything they stood for. Hiccup faced the ring as his father moved to his seat.

"Be careful with that dragon..." Astrid said from behind him.

"Its not the dragon I'm worried about...Astrid...if something goes wrong. Just make sure they don't find Toothless..." Hiccup told her in a serious tone.

I will, just promise me nothing will go wrong...what are you going to do?" Astrid asked him gently.

"Put an end to this...I have to try." Hiccup said as Gobber came over now.

"Its time, Hiccup. Knock em dead." Gobber said. Hiccup sighed putting on the helmet and walking in to the ring as Gobber lowered the gate. Hiccup got a shield and small dagger, he stood still looking at his father.

"I'm ready." He then said out loud. Spitelout, who was his father's second in command pulled the lever and the dragon burst out. It was a Monstrous Nightmare. That was just great. The Nightmare noticed Hiccup and slowly moved to the ring floor, inching towards him. Hiccup backed up as the dragon snarled at him, he dropped the dagger and shield putting his hands up slowly. "Hey hey...Its okay...Its okay..." Hiccup whispered to the dragon.

"What's he doing?..." Stoick said beginning to stand up. Hiccup looked up at him with angry eyes as he took off his helmet now and looked back at the dragon, then his father. Hiccup threw the helmet across the ring.

"I'm not one of them." He said boldly.

"Stop the fight..." Stoick ordered now.

"No. I need you all to see this. They aren't what we think they are...We don't have to kill them..." Hiccup said as the dragon sniffed his hand gently and moved closer to Hiccup's palm. There was a round of gasps as Stoick slammed his hammer down on the metal cage of the ring.

"I said stop the fight!" Stoick yelled. The Nightmare reacted to the anger and tried to bite Hiccup, he pulled back and ran screaming out as the Nightmare shot its fire at him. Stoick pushed past everyone. "Out of my way!" He ordered making his way to the ring entrance.

"Hiccup!" Astrid yelled as she grabbed an ax and lifted the gate enough to slip in. Hiccup dodged another blast, as Astrid picked up a hammer and kicked it at the Nightmare getting its attention on her now. She went wide eyed and started to run away. Stoick opened the gate fully.

"This way!" Stoick yelled, Astrid and Hiccup ran for it, Stoick got Astrid out but the Nightmare fired again causing Hiccup to redirect himself away from the exit. From overhead the sound of a Night Fury roared out. Toothless jumped up blasting the metal cage over the ring, tucked his wings as he flew in angrily fighting off the Nightmare that had pinned Hiccup down. Hiccup rolled away.

"Night Fury..." Gobber breathed out, everyone watched in shock. Toothless roared at the Nightmare sending it back in to its cage. Toothless roared again as he backed up protectively near Hiccup.

"Toothless, go. Go go, get out of here bud!" Hiccup urged trying to get him to run away. Other Viking jumped in to capture it, Toothless fended them off easily. Stoick ran in with an ax.

"Stoick no!" Astrid yelled, Stoick didn't stop.

"Dad no! Dad, he won't hurt you!" Hiccup yelled. Toothless snarled at him and pinned him down preparing to blast him. "No no...Toothless! Nooo!" Hiccup yelled out. Toothless stopped and looked at him sadly now. The Vikings tackled Toothless down, Astrid tried to hold him back. No, this was enough. Hiccup found strength he didn't know he had and got free from Astrid, he picked up a weapon and threw it at the Vikings who were holding Toothless down. The ring fell silent now. "Get away from him!" Hiccup said in a cold tone as he neared Toothless. The others backed up as Hiccup picked up and ax and threw it to get them to move away more. Stoick watched as Hiccup jumped on Toothless's back and stare at him with cold eyes.

"Hiccup, what is the meaning of this!" Stoick asked.

"I am not letting you hurt him." Hiccup stated coldly.

"He's a dragon! They've killed hundreds of us!" Stoick yelled.

"And we've killed thousands of them!" Hiccup yelled back.

"Are you defending them!" Stoick asked him with anger rising.

"I am. You can hate me all you want. It's nothing new for me to feel...But I will not let you hurt Toothless..." Hiccup said firmly.

"So everything in the ring, a trick?! We had a deal!" Stoick argued him.

"I told you, I couldn't kill dragons...Remember that Night Fury I said I shot down that you said you had no time for?...This is him...I shot Toothless down. And when I found him, I couldn't kill him. I let him go!" Hiccup yelled now, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"That beast is the unholy offspring of lightening and death!" Stoick yelled back.

"Oh yeah? Then why didn't he kill me! I didn't kill him because when I looked at him, he looked as scared as I was. I saw myself so I let him go and then he let me go..." Hiccup told him. Stoick stood frozen, with shock and anger.

"Hiccup, you get off that dragon right now..." Stoick ordered.

"No. I refuse to listen to you...Just like you never listened to me..." Hiccup stated firmly.

"Hiccup, I order you off that dragon!" Stoick yelled.

"I'm not leaving him. Toothless is my best friend! He was here for me when no one else was. Toothless lost a tail because of me, he was trapped in the cove. The reason he can fly is because of me. I made him a new tail...I learned to ride and fly him." Hiccup said motioning to Toothless's tail opening and closing as Hiccup pressed down on the stirrup.

"I've always been here for you." Stoick snapped at him.

"No, you haven't. You're here for the village. Since I was old enough to walk, I've been nothing but a disappointment to you! An Embarrassment! Just because I was different! I wasn't like you so you hated me." Hiccup yelled at him.

"That's not true, Hiccup." Stoick said now.

"Yes it is. Do you even know how it feels to be told to get away, to leave before you mess something up. Do you know how it feels to be hated, shunned, teased, or picked on because you're different! And what's worse...I didn't just get it from the village...I got it from you too. My own father...Ashamed of me because I wasn't like him!" Hiccup yelled again. "Do you know how bad I felt? How low I felt?" Hiccup asked him.

"Low enough to side with dragons!" Stoick remarked. Hiccup glared at him as he rolled up his sleeves to his tunic now and ripped off the bandages covering his arms. Stoick saw the marks now, everyone did. Gobber only looked down. "So the dragon hurt you!" Stoick yelled.

"Oh my gods...NO! Toothless would never hurt me. He came here, known it wasn't safe to defend me against a dragon you put me against, and when I tried to show you what I could do, how to stop the war...You pissed it off! It attacked me, Toothless saved my life. These marks were from me! I did this to myself...Because of how you always made me feel...I tried to kill myself!" Hiccup yelled out. It was silent now as Stoick flinched a bit. Toothless warbled slowly as Hiccup rubbed his head softly to calm him down.

"Hiccup?...Why...would you try that?..." Astrid asked tears forming now.

"Because of how everyone always made me feel. Telling me how worthless I am, telling me I can't do anything right. That I'd never be ready...That I'm a disappointment, that someone didn't have time for me...I was so sick of it...That night in the Great Hall...When everyone was on my case...I went to the house, grabbed a knife and started slitting my wrists, praying it'd kill me..." Hiccup told her.

"Hiccup, why didn't you talk to me?..." Stoick asked now.

"Don't even pretend you care...It was mostly because of you. I was so tired of disappointing you and having you always say the village needed you more...I'd be dead right now if it weren't for Gobber coming to check on me..." Hiccup said. All eyes were on Gobber now.

"You knew about this, and didn't tell me Gobber! He's my son!" Stoick asked becoming angry again.

"Don't you dare yell at him! He's been more of a father to me than you ever have! He may of picked on me but at least he listened to me and joked with me! If Gobber hadn't come to the house, you would of found me bled out on the floor when you got home. Go ahead, ask him close to death I was..." Hiccup ordered him.

"He was nearly unconscious on the floor, Stoick...He was pale and getting colder. I wrapped his arms and changed him, told him I'd keep his secret so you wouldn't think anymore less of him..." Gobber told him.

"But then I met Toothless...and he became my best friend. And its sad to know that when I started to do good in dragon training that everyone finally realized I wasn't invisible...And don't act innocent...because you just said how proud you were of me because you thought I was like you...Finally, no longer your embarrassment. I learned everything from Toothless! It wasn't luck. I earned his trust, and he earned mine. I trust Toothless with my life..." Hiccup said now.

"Hiccup...I never meant to make you feel like you weren't worth something..." Stoick said moving towards him but Toothless snarled at him baring his fangs. "Just come off the dragon..." Hiccup glared.

"Toothless. His name is Toothless..." Hiccup stated.

"Just come off Toothless and we can talk about this..." Stoick said offering his hand.

"No...I'm done talking...I'm done with everything." Hiccup stated.

"What are you saying Hiccup?" Astrid asked now.

"I'm leaving. For good. My father is never going to accept Toothless, or me. As soon as I'm off him, he'll attack Toothless...I'm done living in the hell hole, done being invisible to everyone...done being hated." Hiccup said.

"Hiccup, you're not leaving..." Stoick said.

"Oh yeah, watch me..." Hiccup challenged.

"Hiccup, I forbid it!" Stoick ordered now.

"You don't get the right to tell me what to do anymore...I'm leaving and there is nothing you can do to stop me...And I doubt you can take Toothless on." Hiccup stated as Toothless growled lowly.

"Hiccup, you're still my son." Stoick said.

"No...Your son died the day mom was taken because that's the last time you ever gave a damn about me." Hiccup said in a cold tone.

"You nearly died that night, Hiccup!" Stoick yelled.

"No. I did die that night. You say I'm your disappointment? I wonder what mom would think of this...You driving me to almost kill myself because you couldn't just accept I was different. Just like the village wouldn't accept that mom was different! Is that why you hate me, because I remind you of her? That I'm different, like she was?!" Hiccup yelled now.

"No son..." Stoick said softly.

"I've heard the stories...Mom tried to get everyone to stop killing dragons too...Right? Not many agreed with her...And that night she was taken...You were never the same again. I tried to do the same with the Nightmare...I earned Toothless's trust! A Night Fury, let me live and ride him!" Hiccup yelled. Stoick said nothing now. "I'm just like my mother, aren't I! And that's why you hate me...Because you miss her and you hate how much I remind you of her, so you hate me to bury the sadness..." Hiccup told him as he pushed down on the stirrup and opened Toothless's tail.

"Hiccup...Don't go...please?" Astrid pleaded him now as she rushed over and held his hand.

"I'm sorry Astrid...I don't have a choice. I'm not welcome here that much is clear...I'm going to leave with Toothless, find some place where we can life happily and not hunted down..." Hiccup said to her softly.

"I'll come with you!" Astrid said tears falling from her eyes.

"No Astrid, you belong here..." Hiccup told her.

"Hiccup...please..." Astrid begged.

"Yeah, don't go! We accept you and Toothless!" Snotlout yelled coming over now with the other teens. Hiccup chuckled softly.

"Thanks guys...But I still can't stay. The chief...will never accept that his son is best friends with a dragon. Take care of yourselves. And Astrid..." Hiccup said now, she looked at him with tear filled eyes. Hiccup leaned over and cupped her cheek. "I've always loved you, and I always will." Hiccup placed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. Hiccup pulled back and held on to Toothless now leaning forward some. "Ready Toothless?" Hiccup whispered to him. He roared out as readied his stance. Hiccup pressed down opening the tail once more, "Lets go bud!" Hiccup called to him. Toothless ran and jumped over Stoick and launched out of the ring with tucked wings, as soon as they were out. Hiccup adjusted the tails position and Toothless spread his wings and they flew off.

"HICCUP!" Astrid yelled out. Hiccup fought looking back. Snotlout held her back. "Let go! Let me go!" She fought crying before she saw they were out of sight, she fell to the ground crying hard. Snotlout looked at Stoick now.

"This is your fault!" Snotlout yelled at him. Stoick didn't move. Astrid got up now and marched over to Stoick with tears streaming down her face.

"He found a way to end the war! Without anyone getting killed! He trained a Night Fury! The rarest and most dangerous of every other dragon! And because you couldn't just accept it...now he's gone! And we'll never see him again!" Astrid yelled at him in tears now. She pushed the large man before her making him stumble. "You want to see what he was trying to show you!? To end all this?" Astrid as she moved over to the pen and opened the door letting the Nadder out of its pen. Everyone backed up as Astrid put her hand out while making sure it could see her still. Everyone watched her as the dragon calmed down. "Hey girl...Ssh...It's okay. I'm a friend...Don't be afraid..." Astrid said softly. The Nadder purred and placed its nose against Astrid's hand. Astrid smiled, as the Nadder then crouched down and Astrid jumped on her back as the Nadder squawked contently.

"Woah..." The teens said.

"How'd you do that!" Ruffnut asked.

"Hiccup showed me...When I first met Toothless. Hiccup said that the dragon's only needed to see you weren't a threat and earn their trust..." Astrid said. "I'm going to look for him..." Astrid said preparing to take off.

"No...He made his choice to leave..." Stoick finally said in a quiet tone.

"He could get killed!" Astrid argued.

"He has the dragon...For now. I'll bring him back once I kill that Night Fury." Stoick said walking away.

"Hiccup was right...you really don't care..." Astrid whispered in shock now.

"Stoick, this is why he left. Let him cool down, I'm sure he'll come back..." Gobber tried to reason with him.

"That dragon brainwashed my son, Gobber...I won't stop until I bring it down." Stoick said leaving the arena now. "No one steps foot off this island or they will face treason!" He yelled out. The teens looked down, so did Gobber and they all sighed except for Astrid.

 _'Be safe, Hiccup...'_ Astrid thought looking up to the sky now as silent tears fell.

(With Hiccup and Toothless)

They'd been flying a few hours. "It was so hard telling them no, bud..." Hiccup sighed, Toothless crooned sadly. "But they couldn't come...I did this. They don't deserve having to leave their home just to side with me..." Hiccup said rubbing his head. "Lets set down on the next island we come across...We can rest for the night, eat and start in the morning okay?" Hiccup smiled softly. Toothless warbled as they flew for another two hours before setting down on the beach of an island they spotted. Hiccup got off him and they surveyed the area. "Lets camp out in the cave over there bud. Looks like a storm is coming too..." Hiccup said as he was gathering some wood and stones to make a small fire. Once that was set up, he caught a small amount of fish. He ate 3 and gave the rest to Toothless. He laid back against his best friend looking up and out to the starry sky. _'I hope you're alright Astrid...'_ Hiccup thought as Toothless purred licking his cheek and then wrapping his wing over Hiccup as a blanket. "Thanks bud...I guess this is it. Our new lives..." Hiccup smiled. Toothless crooned again as he laid his head down closing his eyes. Hiccup nodded and closed his eyes falling fast asleep.


	4. New Life

**Acceptance**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD.

Chapter 4: New Life.

They'd been on their own for two months, getting farther and farther from Berk with each flight. Hiccup had stopped in on some other tribes just looking for supplies, he kept Toothless hidden in the woods so not to cause a panic or fight. Hiccup had to use his pull as being the son of Stoick the Vast to gain access when other chief's wondered why he was there alone. Hiccup was able to make a saddle bag and collect supplies such as blankets and a few spare pieces incase Toothless's tail needed to be fixed for any reason at all. He was always invited back before going to sleep, and under the cover of night he'd escape the place he stayed in and met up with Toothless, they'd be off the island by morning and left no trace. He couldn't risk his father searching for him and then getting a lead on where they went. Hiccup had just reached the forest and gave a whistle. Toothless came out and licked his cheek happily. "I missed you too bud. I got us some dinner, we'll leave before the sun rises so you'll have the night sky to hide in." Hiccup told him. Toothless purred and sat down as Hiccup placed a pile of 10 fish in front of him, Hiccup broke off half loaf of bread and gave it to his friend as he ate the other half as well as a fish. "I wonder how Gobber is...and Astrid too..." Hiccup sighed laying back against Toothless's side with the blanket over him.

Toothless crooned at him softly and nuzzled against his cheek, Hiccup chuckled now. "I know...I'm sure they are fine..." Hiccup yawned as he closed his eyes and fell asleep. Toothless finished his food and laid his head down on his two front paws, fall asleep as well. In the morning as the sun began to rise, they packed up and headed out. This is how it was for them. Flying most of the day, stopping for breaks and to eat, they'd set down somewhere each night, and leave in the morning. It was hard to find a permanent place for them to stay seeing as most had rather unfriendly dragons or were already inhabited by Vikings who were dealing with dragon raids themselves. In their travels, Hiccup had started a map naming each place as he went, accompanied by a small drawing of what the island looked like from above, then a note of how many hours away it was from their last located. Marking if there were dragons and what kinds, he observed them. Each time he'd looked at the map he'd see Berk and sigh before putting it away. Toothless would always lick his cheek with a soft purr to comfort him. As night fell again a storm was coming through, Hiccup and Toothless got caught right in the middle of it. Hiccup had a harder time controlling the tail in the powerful winds. "We need to set down bud..." Hiccup called through the thunder and pouring rain.

Toothless and Hiccup flew for about 15 minutes in the storm before setting down on an island, it was a rough landing too. Hiccup was thrown off Toothless, and resulted in him hurting his arm. It wasn't broken but possibly sprained. Hiccup looked around seeing Toothless laying on the ground. "Toothless!" Hiccup called to him rushing over, "Are you alright!?" Hiccup said worried. Toothless stood up and shook himself before smiling to Hiccup, then noticing he was holding his arm. Toothless licked his cheek sadly. "I'm alright bud...we have to get out of this storm..." Hiccup said looking around for some kind of shelter. "There bud!" Hiccup used his good arm to point to a section of rocks they could be under and stay dry. Hiccup and Toothless ran over to it and sighed in relief. "We've lucked out finding places to stay. Hopefully this storm will pass and we can leave in the morning..." Hiccup told Toothless, who cooed in response. Hiccup took 5 fish out and gave Toothless 4 of them. Toothless used his fire to cook Hiccup's for him and then they both began to eat. Hiccup laid back and closed his eyes, he had to say for a 15 year old boy and his dragon, they were going pretty alright on their own. Both of them fell asleep not long after.

(Berk)

"It's been 2 months since he left..." Astrid sighed out.

"I wonder if he's still alive?" Ruffnut said now.

"Of course he is...Don't talk like that!" Astrid scolded her as she then saw Stoick on the docks, it looked like he was preparing to leave for a long journey. Gobber was beside him, Astrid got up and moved closer to listen in.

"I've heard enough, Gobber. I agreed to give him time, its been more than enough time. I'm going out to search for him." Stoick said sternly.

"He's on the back of a dragon, and long gone by now...When Hiccup doesn't want to be found, he's invisible." Gobber stated.

"I'm still looking for him. You're in charge while I'm gone...I'll pass through other villages and ask if they've seen anything..." Stoick said.

"What are you going to do when if you find them?" Gobber asked now.

"I'm going to kill that dragon and bring my son home..." Stoick replied as he stepped towards the ship. Astrid jumped out now.

"You can't do that!" Astrid yelled now.

"I won't be hearing it Astrid..." Stoick said in a firm tone.

"Yes you will!" Astrid said stomping her foot down now, Stoick faced her. Gobber tried to pull Astrid back.

"Astrid, don't challenge me. I know you're upset Hiccup left. I'll bring him back in one piece." Stoick said in a softer tone now.

"Don't you get it! Yeah you'll look for him but he'll never come back. He will fight to stay with Toothless. If you kill him...Hiccup will never forgive you, I wouldn't past him to try and kill himself every chance he gets if you do this." Astrid said angrily.

"Then I won't let him out of my sight. I won't let that dragon take my boy." Stoick retorted in a stiff tone.

"You're missing the point! Look, I promised Hiccup I wouldn't say anything but you should know this before you go..." Astrid said looking down now.

"I'm listening..." Stoick said with his hands on his hips now.

"The day the elder picked Hiccup to kill the dragon in front of the village...I followed him when he ran off after being chosen...He went to the cove and I overheard him calling to someone saying they were leaving forever...I confronted him angrily wanted to know how he got so good. After I kicked him...Toothless came out and tried to attack me. Hiccup tossed my ax and got Toothless to calm down. As soon as he introduced us...I ran to tell you what he had done..." Astrid paused to catch her breath.

"So you knew about this?!" Stoick yelled.

"I wasn't finished..." Astrid mumbled, "Hiccup was flying on Toothless, they grabbed me and dangled me over the lake in the cove. Hiccup pleaded to let him explain, when I refused he said to let him show me. I figured it was my only way down so I agreed...I rode Toothless holding on to Hiccup for dear life as that dragon did a bunch of dangerous aerial moves. Finally, I apologized for everything and begged him to get me off the dragon...Toothless calmed down and flew calmly. Hiccup showed me so much from a dragons view, he took me above the clouds, we saw the Northern Lights so close up...it was amazing...when we landed. I tried again to get him to talk to you. He begged me not to...He asked me to give him until his final exam to figure something out. And when it came...I asked him what he was going to do. He told me he was going to put an end to it, and had to try. He made me promise that if something went wrong, as in him getting killed in the ring...that I would make sure no one found Toothless..." Astrid told him. Stoick didn't say anything, he closed his eyes looking down with a sigh. "Don't you understand, Stoick...Hiccup knew you'd never accept his friendship with Toothless. Hiccup was prepared to leave before the ring, he was set on his decision to keep Toothless a secret even if he was dead...Even Toothless knew the danger of rushing in to protect Hiccup 2 months ago...But he came anyway because he knew Hiccup was in trouble..." Astrid felt tears brimming her eyes now before pointing at him angrily. "You want to kill Toothless for taking Hiccup, when its Toothless who saved Hiccup because of your choice! Toothless saved Hiccup's life against the nightmare! Toothless didn't take Hiccup...Hiccup chose to leave because of you, because of exactly what you are doing right now!" Astrid yelled at him.

"You're saying I should let that dragon live?" Stoick stated quietly.

"She's right Stoick. That dragon didn't target anyone, he blasted through a metal cage to save Hiccup's life...And you saw how Hiccup reacted when everyone tired to attack Toothless, Hiccup even stopped Toothless from killing you...If that dragon were dangerous...it wouldn't of stopped. Hiccup saved your life, even though he was furious with you..." Gobber pointed out. Stoick looked away.

"We know you want Hiccup back...But the fact is...you can't ever bring him back unless Toothless comes too. Those two are never going to leave one another...Just...think about that while you're looking for him...Please...For once in your life just think about Hiccup's well being...it would kill him. Please...I know you don't see it right now but..." Astrid started to cry again.

"Hiccup may not of grown up to be the Viking son you wanted, Stoick. But...He found his own place that makes him feel alive again...Don't take that away from him." Gobber finished as he put his good hand on Astrid's shoulder.

"I've made many mistakes raising him...haven't I Gobber?" Stoick asked now.

"Yes...you can always change, Stoick. Think about that while you're searching for him...approach it differently. Apologize, admit you were wrong even...All Hiccup wants is to be loved and accepted. He got that in dragon training because of how he subdued the dragons...He has a gift, Stoick. One that makes him different. Don't take that away from the boy." Gobber said now.

"Please sir..." Astrid asked him.

"I'll think it over on the journey...Set sail, we head East!" Stoick called out as he boarded the ship and they began to sail off.

"Do you think he'll find him?" Astrid asked him softly.

"Not sure. Hiccup is good at hiding...We just have to sit back and hope for the best." Gobber said. Astrid nodded as they watched Stoick's ship disappear from sight.

(With Hiccup and Toothless)

The storm had lessened now as Hiccup and Toothless began to wake up, it was dark out now. Toothless growled some, "What's up bud?" Hiccup asked him. Toothless instantly jumped out and snarled angrily at the figures coming closer to them. Hiccup's eyes focused as he could see wild dragons there enclosing in on them. Toothless backed up protecting Hiccup now. One jumped for Hiccup and Toothless whipped it back with his tail snarling still. The rest charged in as Toothless fought them, Hiccup didn't know what he could do. He only had his dagger on him and a shield. The next village they came across he was going to get weapons. Hiccup grabbed his shield and charged at a Gronckle pushing it back, the pressure on Hiccup's hurt arm made him cringe. Toothless got pushed and a Nadder sliced at him cutting him deeply on the side, Toothless roared out in pain. "Toothless!" Hiccup yelled worried for his friend now.

Hiccup ran over to him, "No, stay down bud..." Hiccup told him gently rubbing his head. Hiccup stood up now as he faced the dragons angrily. "I won't let you hurt him!" Hiccup yelled loudly. Toothless forced himself to stand as he fired 3 blasts at the dragons, they flew away. One snuck up behind Hiccup and bit his shoulder causing Hiccup to cry out and fall back. Toothless blasted it and fell down after it left. Hiccup whimpered moving towards Toothless now. "Too–Toothless...are you...okay?" Hiccup coughed a bit. Toothless crooned softly licking his cheek, Hiccup tried to smile but was in far to much pain. Hiccup hissed as laid against Toothless, he knew he'd be okay. The gash wasn't bad on him, but Hiccup's wound was worse. Hiccup panted heavily as Toothless looked at it worried, he moved his head towards it and began to lick it slowly. "Toothless...what are you...doing?" Hiccup asked, he was shocked to see the wound stop bleeding. It was like the Toothless's saliva acted as a bandage, sealing the wound from bleeding and it took the pain away.

When Toothless finished he saw Hiccup had fallen asleep, he wrapped his wing over him and then laid his head down on his paws and rested, he didn't sleep because he was worried for his rider. It was late afternoon when Hiccup woke up again, he held his head and rubbed his eyes sitting up. As he focused he saw Toothless staring at him worried. "Hey Toothless..." Hiccup whispered softly.

 **"Are you okay, you've been out since last night after the attack..."** __Hiccup heard a voice say. He looked around but only saw Toothless there.

"What! Uh...Too–Toothless, did you just...No, no way. I'm still knocked out...No way I just heard you talk to me." Hiccup began to freak out.

 **"But I did just talk to you, Hiccup...Wait...can you, understand me?"** Toothless asked him now.

"Y–yeah, I–I think so?" Hiccup said, the two stared at one another for a minute. "H–how does this even happen?" Hiccup asked still trying to process it all.

 **"Its never happened before...I've always understood you, when you talk to me...but now you can...hear me...?"** Toothless said trying to figure it out as well.

"Okay lets just back up and go through everything that happened yesterday..." Hiccup said as he got up to wander around and think now. "We were flying...the storm, landing...the fight...I don't remember anything after that..." Hiccup sighed in frustration.

 **"I do. You got hurt, a dragon bit you on the shoulder. I licked it clean and you fell asleep..."** Toothless told him.

"That's right...your saliva stopped the pain, and bleeding...Maybe..." Hiccup said looking at him now.

 **"Maybe when my saliva came in contact with your blood..."** Toothless began.

"And made it so I can understand you since you're DNA is in your saliva...mixing with my blood...Its like we're a part of each other..." Hiccup finished with a smile.

 **"That unheard of."** Toothless snorted now.

"Is it? How often to dragons and humans get this close to one another..." Hiccup asked him.

 **"Not at all..."** Toothless remarked.

"Exactly! So maybe this was possible all along...When our different types mix...We can understand one another. This is great!" Hiccup exclaimed now.

 **"It is pretty great."** Toothless said smiling.

"Oh god, that's right...You got hurt too. Are you okay bud?" Hiccup asked him looking where the wound used to be, it was gone. "How?" He asked.

 **"Same reason your wound is gone. Night Fury saliva has healing properties..."** Toothless told him, Hiccup looked on his shoulder and saw his wound was healed too.

"Wow..." Hiccup breathed out. "Least now I have someone to talk to, and understand." Hiccup laughed.

 **"Same here my friend."** Toothless said.

"Guess we should pack up and keep searching for our own place to live, right bud?" Hiccup asked him.

 **"Yeah, this place isn't safe. You need weapons, Hiccup."** Toothless pointed out.

"Yeah, we'll stop by a village during the flight...I can get a sword or ax, a better shield too." Hiccup stated.

 **"Might want to change your clothing too...That thing is covered in blood."** Toothless added.

"Good idea bud. Are you ready?" Hiccup asked him as he got on his back and opened his tail up.

 **"Ready."** Toothless said as she launched himself in to the sky and they were gone. After 3 hours of flying, Toothless glanced up at Hiccup who was silent since they had left the island. **"Something on your mind?"** Toothless asked him.

"Just wondering how everyone is back on Berk...Especially Astrid. I've never seen her cry until that day..." Hiccup said slowly.

 **"You told her you loved her and always would, right?"** Toothless asked now.

"Yeah, its true." Hiccup replied.

 **"Why didn't you take her with us?"** Toothless questioned.

"Because, she belongs there on Berk bud. She was liked, and accepted for who she was...She didn't deserve and outcast life like us...She didn't do anything wrong." Hiccup replied closing his eyes.

 **"You didn't either."** Toothless looked forward again.

"I couldn't live there anymore, Toothless. I couldn't take it any longer. I was sick of everything...People only liked me because they thought I was some great...dragon master, could subdue them without killing them...My father hated me...I went against everything they stood for. My father would of killed you if I stayed...and I couldn't let that happen..." Hiccup responded in a firm tone.

 **"You didn't have to leave for my sake."** Toothless said.

"You didn't have to save me from the Nightmare...But you did anyway." Hiccup retorted.

 **"I didn't want you to die. You're my friend."** Toothless remarked. **"Hiccup...why did you want to die?"** Toothless asked now.

"What do you mean?" Hiccup asked.

 **"On Berk when you showed everyone your wrists...You said you wanted to kill yourself..."** Toothless told him, Hiccup closed his eyes looking away.

"Before I met you Toothless...I hated my life. I hated it so much. My father never had time for me. He never talked to me, asked me how my day went, never taught me anything. Anytime he talked it was yelling at me, telling me that I caused disaster or destruction everywhere I went...I was known as the Berk embarrassment. I didn't have any friends...I didn't have anything. Except maybe Gobber...He may of given me hell too but he always made me laugh and joked around with me. He listened when I talked. The night I shot you down...I tried to tell everyone what I'd done. No one listened to me, just got yelled at again. I snapped that night, told my dad I wished that when my mother was taken, the dragon who took her had taken me too...because I'd rather be dead than living somewhere that everyone hated me for existing..." Hiccup told him as he felt a tear fall down from his eye.

 **"When did you try it?..."** Toothless asked slowly.

"The night after I set you free...My dad tried to get me to eat and I snapped at him, at everyone. I was so sick of it...everything. I wanted it to stop...So I cut myself...I would of bled out on the floor if it weren't for Gobber showing up...He promised he wouldn't tell my dad as long as I never tried it again. He told me I was like his son...and he never wanted to see me in that state again." Hiccup sighed.

 **"Well, I don't think of you as any of those things...You're the only human who showed me kindness and understanding..."** Toothless said to him. Hiccup rubbed his head smiling at him.

"Thanks bud...I appreciate that..." Hiccup said to him.

 **"Don't ever feel like that again...If you ever need someone to talk to...You can talk to me now."** Toothless said with a toothless grin.

"I will...I'm glad we can talk like this...So, what's your story bud?" Hiccup asked.

 **"I got separated from my pack and family when I was younger. I've been flying solo until the night I joined in the raids on your village."** Toothless began.

"Wait...so you know where nest is?" Hiccup asked him in shock.

 **"Yeah. I never stayed there though. The queen there is awful...She controls them to raid the humans and get food for her...If a dragon brings back nothing, they get eaten themselves."** Toothless told him.

"Wow, so it doesn't affect you?" Hiccup asked.

 **"No, I seem to be immune to it. The nest is near Hellheim's gate, in a volcano."** Toothless said softly looking forward as they flew.

"Wow, so my dad has always been close...but I guess he always went past it." Hiccup chuckled.

 **"I've seen his ship a few times, he does get close but the dragons fend them off before they reach land."** Toothless said.

"Well I guess its good he never found it, by the sounds of it, he'd be dead..." Hiccup sighed.

 **"Do you miss them?"** Toothless asked now.

"I'm...not sure. I miss Astrid, and I guess the other teens, Gobber too. They all stood with me when they found out about you...I wish I could see them but I can't go back...it'd never work. Everyone would just freak out again and tell dad...no. It's just...better to stay away." Hiccup stated.

 **"I go where you fly me..."** Toothless warbled at him.

"Well that's true but...Never mind Toothless. Lets just find a place to call our own right bud?" Hiccup smiled rubbing his head again.

 **"You got it!"** Toothless said before letting out a roar. They kept flying, and it took a few tries but finally they found a peaceful place to stay on. It was a quiet island, small and well far away from everything else. Hiccup marked it on the map as being 12 islands away from Berk and well hidden in a constant fog. There's weren't many dragons here which was good for them. There was plenty of things to live on and make a home for just them. They didn't build much, just a shack inside of a cave near a stream stocked with fish. After a few weeks they were all set up and ready to enjoy their new life.


	5. Encounters

**Acceptance**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD.

Chapter 5: Encounters.

It had been three years since that day Hiccup left Berk on the back of a Night Fury. Stoick had been searching all the time, he'd go for weeks at a time before returning, then going out again. Each time he returned, it was never with Hiccup or Toothless. Everyone was giving up hope, during raids they now wish Hiccup was around to help, having someone who could earn a dragon's trust would be very helpful. Stoick had a few leads from other villages saying that Hiccup had been there for supplies and was always gone before sunrise. That was never helpful to the Berk Chief. He would thank them and leave without saying why he was looking for him. Stoick too was ready to give up the search for Hiccup, there was only so far he could travel at a time before needing to return to the village. Astrid changed too, she was colder. She secretly spent time with the Nadder she learned to trust, she named it Stormfly. Astrid refused to Hiccup was dead although many thought it. Astrid knew Toothless would never let anything happen to Hiccup, they were to close for that. Astrid would never give up, she cried many nights alone wishing he would come back and everything would be okay but every morning, there was nothing. Astrid had refused to kill dragons for Hiccup's sake, she would fend them off but never kill. One morning she woke up and saw Stoick had returned in a different mood, she thought maybe he'd found Hiccup, she raced to the docks to see him.

"Any luck?" Gobber asked as Stoick walked off the boat.

"No, Gobber. Same as always. No sign of him, no trail to follow." Stoick sighed.

"Well, take a break and try again." Gobber offered.

"No." Stoick said this time, Astrid gasped.

"Sorry?" Gobber asked a little shocked.

"No. I won't go again, Gobber. Its time to face the truth. It's been 3 years...Hiccup is gone. He is never coming back and I can't keep leaving to find him." Stoick said, he looked at Gobber with serious eyes but Gobber saw past them. They were sad. "Because of my actions, my words...I lost my only son, forever..."

"You can't give up! We have to find him!" Astrid stated now.

"Astrid! I know you love him and want to find him. But I can't anymore...Its over. As far as I know, Hiccup is dead...and I'd rather not ever see that sight...I can't...bare it a second time." Stoick said firmly as he walked away returning to his home. Once he got there, he threw himself in his seat and buried his head in his hands. "What have I done..." Stoick whispered sadly.

Astrid couldn't believe it, Stoick was giving up? Hiccup wasn't dead, he couldn't be! Astrid felt tears forming again, Gobber reached for her but she ran off. Gobber sighed heavily. "Where ever you are Hiccup...I hope you're safe lad." Gobber looked up at the sky as clouds were forming over head. Astrid ran as fast as she could past everyone, she refused to believe it. Hiccup wasn't dead. He wasn't. Astrid didn't stop until she reached the cliff, she looked out to the sea crying her eyes out. She curled her hands in to fists.

"HICCUP!" Astrid screamed out as loud as she could, it echoed before she dropped to her knees. Everyone in the village had heard it, many felt bad for her. "Please come home..." Astrid whimpered on the ground.

(With Hiccup and Toothless)

Hiccup had been napping, he suddenly awoke with a pain in his chest. He sat up grunting and gasping for air, his hand clutching his chest. Toothless immediately ran in. **"Hiccup, what's wrong?"** He asked quickly.

"I–I don't know...I have this...awful pain in my chest...Argh!..." Hiccup yelled out.

 **"What happened, tell me everything."** Toothless said nuzzling his head against Hiccup's cheek.

"I was sleeping, I had this flash in my mind of Astrid...I woke up with this pain in my chest...Ah..." He panted now, "Like...I can feel it. I can feel how she does. When I saw her...she'd been crying." Hiccup had calmed down now.

 **"Maybe it's trying to tell you something."** Toothless suggested to him.

"If that's true...Its telling me that even 3 years later, she's still upset I'm gone..." Hiccup said looking at him with worry in his eyes.

 **"Do you want to fly back and check on her? We can go at night. I can sit in the cove, you can sneak around..."** Toothless offered to him.

"I wish I could...but its to risky...No, we're better off here. Astrid will get over me...she has too." Hiccup sighed looking out to the sea beyond the beach area.

 **"As long as your sure, Hiccup..."** Toothless stated laying beside him now. That night, Hiccup was cooking and Toothless was sitting by him and staring at the sky.

"You okay bud?" Hiccup asked him.

 **"Something feels off...Like we aren't alone here."** Toothless told him looking around cautiously.

"Well we aren't buddy, we do share this island with other dragons..." Hiccup pointed out as he turned the fish.

 **"This is different, Hiccup. We've been here for 3 years, I've never felt something like this before..."** Toothless stated as his ear lifted and began to twitch about. **"Get inside..."** Toothless warned him.

"What's going on Toothless?..." Hiccup asked now getting up and moving beside him.

 **"Get in the cave, now."** Toothless growled now. There was a shadow overhead, Toothless shot a plasma blast at it. He missed but the light made it easy to see. There was a large dragon, one they had never seen before and there was an armored, masked rider standing on it's back. Toothless roared out shooting again, the dragon dodged and flew off.

"What...was that?" Hiccup asked. "W–was that a human?...Riding that thing?" Hiccup asked.

 **"If I had to take a guess, yes."** Toothless growled lowly.

"So there are other riders...I'm not the only one. We have to find it!" Hiccup said as he tossed some water on the fire and loaded up Toothless's gear on him. "Ready?" Hiccup asked him.

 **"As I'll ever be..."** Toothless replied. Hiccup climbed on his back and opened the tail as they took off in to the night sky in the direction of the large dragon and it's rider went. They must of flown until dawn before stopping on a close by island to eat and take a break.

"That dragon is fast...We should of caught up by now..." Hiccup sighed getting off Toothless.

 **"Maybe we should stay here until night. Maybe it will find us again."** Toothless remarked.

"What do you mean bud?" Hiccup asked looking at him.

 **"I'd been getting the feeling since it got dark yesterday, that were being watched from a distance. That's when it appeared...Maybe this rogue rider and dragon are like us and were shocked to see another dragon and human together...When I spotted them, they left. But my guess is that if we're this interested in them..."** Toothless smiled.

"They are just as interested and will fly back to keep investigating...Toothless, that's brilliant!" Hiccup exclaimed.

 **"I know. So lets just act normal until dark and we'll keep ourselves on guard."** Toothless told him. That's exactly what they did. Until dark they just hung on the island. Hiccup worked on a few things by the fire, Toothless stayed curled up beside him until his ears began to twitch some and looked around without lifting his head. **"They're back..."** Toothless whispered, his eyes darting up and to the right. Hiccup glanced without moving his body and saw a large dragon crouching behind some trees, a rider on it's back wearing a spiked like mask and matching armor, a white staff in its hands.

"I see that...What should we do?" Hiccup asked him.

 **"We wait. They must hide somewhere during the day time..."** Toothless stated.

"So when they leave...we follow them, and confront them?" Hiccup asked now. Toothless gave a subtle nod and closed his eyes. Hiccup walked to the water's edge and speared some fish for dinner, he caught about 15 and brought them over in a small basket. He made a fire ring and had Toothless light it. Hiccup pushed 10 fish towards Toothless, and then he cooked 2 for himself. Afterwards, Hiccup laid back against Toothless and pulled the spare blanket out.

 **"Go to sleep...I'll watch them and wake you if they move."** Toothless told him with a lick to his cheek.

"Thanks bud." Hiccup smiled as he soon fell to sleep. For hours there was nothing, Toothless heard shifting as he lifted his head and saw they were preparing to leave. Toothless nudged Hiccup awake. "What is it?" He asked.

 **"They're leaving, its nearly dawn. If we fly high enough the clouds will keep our cover. I can follow the sound of that dragon's movement without seeing..."** Toothless told him. Hiccup nodded as he saddled Toothless and they took off following the other dragon and its rider. Toothless and Hiccup stayed hidden in the clouds for 2 hours before he stopped and hovered. **"They've stopped..."** Toothless told him.

"Well, lets confront them then. Lets go bud." Hiccup told him, they dived below the clouds and saw an island made of ice and rocks. "Woah..." Hiccup said through his helmet. It was something he'd made in a village, it was all black matching his armor set. Spikes on top made it resemble a Night Fury face. Hiccup and Toothless reached the ground and looked around in shock. He'd never seen anything like this before.

 **"This place is filled with dragons. I can smell them..."** Toothless stated.

"Up there bud...an opening..." Hiccup pointed to it, Toothless flew up and inside and landed. It was dark as Hiccup climbed off Toothless and looking around.

 **"We're surrounded by dragons..."** Toothless growled. Hiccup took a closer look and saw many different dragons around them, they moved close growling. Hiccup felt Toothless wrap his tail around him protectively.

"Who are you and how did you get in here!" Yelled a voice. Hiccup looked to see the rider standing across from him.

"U–uh...I'm just another dragon rider...We followed you here." Hiccup said with his hands up. Toothless snarled at the figure.

"Why did you come here!" The rider asked angrily.

"Woah woah, you were spying on me and my dragon all night...Twice. I think I have a right to know why..." Hiccup stated firmly now.

"Oh, you noticed that did you? I apologize. I didn't know there was another like me who appreciated dragons, rather than kill them..." The rider stated now looking away.

"You could of come and said hi, or maybe introduced yourself...That's why we followed you...We didn't know there were other's like us..." Hiccup said rubbing Toothless's head.

"Is he...a Night Fury?" Asked the rider now.

"Yeah...haven't you ever seen one?" Hiccup asked curiously.

"No. He very well may be the last of his kind. No Night Fury has been seen in 18 years, well for me at least." The figure stated with a chuckle. "So who are you?" The rider asked now, the tone softer.

"Just a lone rider who wasn't accepted because he couldn't kill a dragon, the dragon who I call my best friend here..." Hiccup shrugged.

"Aye, I see. His left tail fin is gone...But replaced with a prosthetic one...Was that your doing?" The rider asked.

"I'm the one who shot him down...I never imagined he'd turn out to be the best friend I'd ever have..." Hiccup said as Toothless crooned against him.

"You said you weren't accepted. Were you a part of a tribe?" The rider asked.

"Yeah, 3 years ago...I left because my father couldn't accept I'd befriended Toothless...So I left..." Hiccup looked down.

"Which tribe?...If you don't mind me asking..." The rider asked him.

"Hairy Hooligan tribe? On the island of Berk..." Hiccup answered. The rider dropped the staff it was holding with a gasp. "I–is everything okay?" Hiccup asked now.

"Y–you're from Berk?..." The rider asked in shock.

"Ye–yes...Why?...Wait...You know of it?" Hiccup asked now. He hadn't taken his mask off yet, it was something he'd made so no one would recognize him in these exact situations. This woman was from Berk, why else would she react the way she had? But Hiccup didn't recognize her.

"I know of it, yes...I left 18 years ago unwillingly..." She stated.

"Were you cast out for loving dragons too?..." Hiccup asked her.

"No...I was taken away by a dragon. Away from my son and husband..." She replied looking over at him now.

"Why didn't you go back?" Hiccup asked her.

"Because no one listened when I told them dragon's didn't have to be killed...The dragon who took me brought me here, and I found where I belonged...It broke my heart to stay away...But I couldn't live in a place that killed for no reason..." The woman said.

"I know the feeling...My father never listened to me...I was just his embarrassment, his disappointment. Never the Viking he wanted me to be. He raised me alone, my mother died when I was just a baby, or so he told me..." Hiccup sighed.

"Raising a child alone is a hard thing to do. I never got to see my only son grow up...I always wonder what has become of him...Being married to the chief wasn't easy." The woman chuckled.

"Neither is being the son of the chief..." Hiccup laughed as he took off his mask, why not? Seemed they both understood the lifestyle. It was then that Hiccup noticed she had stopped laughing now, staring at him through the mask. She moved closer to him with her hand out shaking some. "U–uh...what are you doing?" Hiccup asked her backing up some. She touched his cheek and gasped backing up as she took off her mask now in a crouch almost.

"Hiccup...?" She breathed out in a shaky tone. "Could it be?...How is this possible...?" She whispered staring at him with tears in her eyes.

"Sh–should I know you?..." Hiccup asked now. This woman knew his name, he was beginning to get freaked out.

"No...You were only a babe..." She began looking at him again, Hiccup gasped in shock, "But a mother...Never forgets..." The woman said. Hiccup stumbled and fell back now.

"Y–you're my...mother?..." Hiccup asked trying to process everything that just happened in the last few seconds. "You can't be. My mother is dead...she was carried off by a dragon when I was a baby...Wait..." He stopped now. This woman had been carried off by a dragon, 18 years ago, leaving behind her son and husband, her chief husband. Hiccup lost his mom 18 years ago, and he was the son of the chief. Hiccup looked at her with wide eyes. "Oh my god...Y–you are my mom..." Hiccup breathed out as he got to his feet now as the woman was standing in front of him.

"And you're my son...My Hiccup..." She said with tears in her eyes as she cupped his cheek.

"H–How?!" Hiccup yelled now. "You were carried off! Dad looked for you everywhere...How are you...Why didn't you...Oh my god, you're alive!" Hiccup said trying to figure it all out.

"Come...I'll explain inside..." She said to him softly taking his hand. Hiccup didn't know what to do, so he just followed her, Toothless beside him.

"W–where are we going?" Hiccup asked as she led him through a series of tunnels of rock and ice.

"The dragon sanctuary..." The woman, now his mother told him.

"The what...Woah..." Hiccup gasped out seeing the massive amount of dragons in the area they stepped in to now.

"You're not upset?" She asked him softly.

"You've been rescuing them..." Hiccup breathed out.

"Yes...I fly at night over islands, setting dragons free and bringing them here...Where they can't be killed for being misunderstood." She said now.

"So that's why we only saw you at night..." Hiccup stated now. She nodded to him.

"I owe you an explanation...Come sit son...I'll tell you everything." She said now. Hiccup sat down beside Toothless and waited. "I'm your mother, Valka Haddock. Wife of the chief. Berk, was a land of kill or be killed but I believed peace was possible...When I could during dragon raids, I'd try and stop villagers from killing dragons long enough so they could get away...It was a very unpopular opinion..." She began. "One night, a dragon broke in to our home...finding you in the cradle. I rushed to protect you...but what I saw was proof of everything I believed. This wasn't a vicious beast, he was playing with you. You were holding his claw laughing...The cradle tipped and his claw cut your chin..." She continued.

"So that's why...I have this scar..." Hiccup said in shock.

"Yes, you began to cry and the dragon looked at me smiling. His eyes bore in to mine, his soul reflecting my own...This was an intelligent, gentle creature...Your father though...He angered the dragon and it shot fire, lighting the house on fire. Your father grabbed you from the cradle, by the time he turned around...the dragon had taken me off...I thought I was dead...But...he brought me here and this is where I chose to stay...in a place where I could make a difference and be accepted among the dragons." She said with a smile, then turned and faced him again sadly.

"W–why are you crying? You did a great thing!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"But it cost me my time with you son...And now look at you, all grown up...All this time you took after me...Where was I..." She said closing her eyes.

"Doing the right thing! Rescuing dragons...This is great...So I'm not the only one!" Hiccup said with his arms in the air, she noticed something and grabbed his wrists bringing them down and rolling his sleeves up and saw scars, she looked at him now. Hiccup pulled his arms back quickly and looked away.

"Hiccup...Where did you get those...?" Valka asked now in a serious tone.

"Its...nothing...It was a long time ago..." Hiccup said quietly as Toothless nudged him.

 **"Tell her. She's your mother and I think she'd want to know what happened while she wasn't around..."** Toothless told him.

"No bud...it was a long time ago and I don't want to revisit those...nightmares." Hiccup sighed.

"C–can you understand him...?" Valka asked a bit in shock.

"Yeah...it happened 3 years ago...2 months after we left Berk...I got hurt and he licked my wound...In the morning...I was able to understand him when he talked...Cool right?" Hiccup gave a laugh.

"I heard that some saliva has special properties. It's a gift son...Now...I told you my story. I want to know what happened while I was gone...Please Hiccup, I've missed so much." Valka asked him softly as she placed her hand on his.

"Trust me...Its nothing you want to know...Lets just say, my life was hell with you gone..." Hiccup mentioned getting up and turning away closing his eyes. Valka stood up and put her hands on his shoulders and turned him to face her.

"Tell me, Hiccup. I want to know. I can take it, I promise." Valka said pleadingly. Hiccup sighed finally.

"Alright...It's a long story..." Hiccup said opening his eyes to look at her now.

"We have time..." Valka said to him.

"As long as I can remember from when you were taken...Everything went bad. Dad was different...He hated dragons more than ever for taking you from him and me. I guess I was always like you because I was different. I worked in the forge with Gobber since I was old enough to walk, talk, and hold the weapons..." Hiccup stopped closing his eyes again.

"What son, what happened?..." Valka asked now.

"Dad hated dragons, and me. I was always in his way, he never had time for me, I caused trouble whenever I stepped outside. Every time he talked, it was laced with...disgust for me existing. He never listened to me, and not just him. The village too. I was the Berk embarrassment...I was picked on, teased because I couldn't do anything right...according to dad at least...It was like that for years until the night I shot Toothless down during a raid...A Monstrous Nightmare attacked me and I ran...dad had to save me. After the dragons left when the sun rose...He scolded me in front of the village...I snapped...I told him I had wished that when the dragon too you, it took me too because I'd rather be dead than keep living where I'm hated for existing..." Hiccup looked away now. Valka couldn't believe it, had he suffered this much.

"That wasn't the worst part...Dad put me in dragon training that night...After I'd realized I couldn't kill dragons when I found Toothless...I was going to, but couldn't. I let him go, and then he let me go...He flew off, or so I thought. In training after I almost got killed by a Gronckle...I heard dad say that I wasn't ready, and never would be...I went to the cove, off Raven Point...I found Toothless again, noticed his tail fin was gone and he couldn't fly away. I went to the Great Hall later that night...dad tried to get me to eat and be nice to me...I snapped again telling him to just quit acting. I was so tired of it mom...I left the night, went to the house..." Hiccup trailed off as Valka's eyes widened in fear almost.

"Tell me...Tell me Hiccup..." Valka asked him now.

"I didn't want to deal with it anymore...I was sick of everyone hating me for being different...I just...didn't want to keep living this life...When I got to the house I...grabbed a knife and cut my wrists. I was crying just praying to die...But...Gobber came to check on me. He wrapped my wrists, yelled at me to never do it again. He promised he wouldn't tell dad, so he wouldn't think even more less of me..." Hiccup sighed now running his hands over his wrists, even though they were healed and scarred over, the pain from the night was still fresh to him.

"Is that when you left Berk?" Valka asked.

"No...Gobber saving me, telling me I was like his son...got me to wake up. One person cared about me...I didn't want to disappoint him. In training the next day, we fought a Nadder...Astrid had yelled at me to figure out what side I was on. I went back to the cove..." Hiccup continued to tell her the story of making Toothless's tail, using tricks he learned with Toothless to defeat other dragons, becoming popular in the village, and then the days up until the final exam. Hiccup told her everything about what happened that day before he finally left. "And that's...how we ended up here..." Hiccup stated softly. Valka couldn't bear it, she wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm so sorry Hiccup...I should of come back, I should of tried again and then taken you with me...You shouldn't of had to suffer...Can you forgive me, Hiccup...C–can you give me another chance? We can...ride together, I can teach you all I've learned these 18 years, and save dragons..." Valka asked him.

"I'd really like that mom. There's nothing to forgive...I'm just glad you're alive...and I'm not alone anymore." Hiccup said smiling.

"And you'll never be alone again son. I promise you that on my life." Valka told him as they hugged again. Hiccup was happy, truly happy for the first time in years since leaving Berk. He thought he had no one, but yet...this mysterious rider turned out to be his mother who had been alive for 18 years, and rescuing dragons. It was unexpected but Hiccup wouldn't change it for the world. He had his best friend, and his mom now. He knew everything was going to be fine.


	6. Decisions

**Acceptance**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD.

Chapter 6: Decisions.

It was strange at first having his mother in his life, but it was like nothing had ever changed. Hiccup felt accepted and loved, and that was all he ever wanted. Every day they did something new, whether it was saving a dragon or just talking. Valka always told him things she'd learned and done since being taken. Hiccup talked about things he invented, how he made Toothless's tail, and sometimes about Astrid. Valka found it cute that her son had a crush, but sad of how it never evolved because Hiccup had left. Hiccup got the chance to meet the dragon who gave him his scar, Valka called him Cloud Jumper. Hiccup admitted that it was fuzzy but he remembered him slightly. The two were eating dinner now, it'd been a few months since Hiccup moved in with her. He liked living among dragons who didn't try to attack him constantly. Toothless and him had bonded more with being able to talk, they were almost like brothers. The feeling was incredible.

"Something on your mind son?" Valka asked as she watched him push the food on his plate around.

"Huh? not really. Jut thinking." Hiccup replied softly.

"Come on, I think I know by now when you're hiding something, Hiccup. Tell me?" Valka asked him with a smile.

"Its just that...Mom, do you ever miss it? Berk I mean?" Hiccup asked her now.

"Of course, it was my home. Friends, family, your father, and you. Many times after being taken I came so close to returning, but always turned back before crossing in to Berk waters." Valka said.

"Why?...Were you scared of what dad would do?" Hiccup asked her curiously.

"Yes, and no. I knew he'd be furious but I also knew he would never hurt me...I didn't want to risk Cloud Jumper's life...And I feared you would be mad at me for staying away..." Valka admitted looking down.

"I would of welcomed it...Maybe dad wouldn't of been so cold towards me if you were back..." Hiccup sighed.

"What do you mean son?" Valka replied gently.

"In the kill ring that day, I told him he hated me because you were gone, because I reminded him of you and how you were different wanting to stop the violence..." Hiccup looked away now.

"Son, I don't think your father hated you. He's just...difficult. And very firm on his beliefs..." Valka said running her fingers through Hiccup's hair making him look at her. "Do you miss it?" Valka asked now.

"The torture I endured, no...But...I miss Astrid and Gobber, the two who stood up for me when Toothless revealed himself and everyone wanted to capture him, and stop me..." Hiccup said quietly.

"Why didn't you go back, there was ways to see them without being caught...I'm sure you wouldn't of figured something out." Valka smiled.

"To many bad memories...Didn't want to risk it. I'm sure they all think I'm dead now anyway...showing up would only complicate things." Hiccup stated.

"I felt the same way...I knew they all thought I was dead too...Imagine that. Thinking I'm dead, then I suddenly return on the back of the same dragon that took me...I don't think it would go down well." Valka laughed.

"True...They knew I left on dragon back..." Hiccup said smiling.

"I guess we think a like in that manner." Valka said.

"Yeah we do, I'm just glad there is someone like me, and she happens to be my mother too." Hiccup said looking at her.

"Some of us were born different son. And many don't like change, they fear it in fact...That is why they stay the same." Valka told him. Hiccup nodded agreeing with her. "We better finish up, there's a new area to check tonight." Valka said as she finished her food.

"Where at?" Hiccup asked her.

"No where you've been son." Valka added in.

"You don't know that. Me and Toothless did a lot of flying before we found you...I made a map, if you show me where it is...Maybe I can tell you what is there." Hiccup said reaching in to his armor and pulling out the folded up map and began to unfold it.

"That's impressive son. Very detailed too. Where we're going is a longer flight and over here..." Valka pointed to an island East of Berk.

"Wait...We're...flying over Berk? Mom, that's a longer than long flight...From here to here is a at least 4 days..." Hiccup said pointed to Berk and then the place he and Toothless were staying at.

"We have no choice, I've checked everything around the West side son...I'll go myself if you're not up for it." Valka offered.

"No...It's a long flight. I can't be afraid of Berk forever...We'll plan it so we fly over at night..." Hiccup sighed folding up the map now. Toothless crooned at him. "What is it bud?" Hiccup asked.

 **"Hiccup, that's the direction of the dragon nest..."** Toothless told him worried now.

"What did he say son?" Valka asked.

"Hold on...Toothless, you mean that's the nest? Where all the raids on Berk are ordered from?" Hiccup asked now.

 **"Yes. I don't know if you're mom is talking about the nest being the area, but that is the direction of it."** Toothless stated.

"What's wrong son, what nest?" Valka asked.

"Toothless was separated from his pack, his family when he was little. He flew solo for a few years until he started joining in on the Berk raids. The dragons raiding us were taking food for some...controlling queen and if they didn't bring enough food back, the queen would eat them instead. Toothless seems to be immune to the control, he only stayed on the island because it was a place to stay...He said that the direction we're heading is the direction of the nest..." Hiccup said now.

"This does pose a problem. If this dragon can control other dragons...then Cloud Jumper could be taken over. And I won't send you alone..." Valka stated sitting down again in deep thought.

"I'll go..." Hiccup stated standing now.

"Hiccup no. You could get hurt..." Valka protested.

"No I won't. Toothless is immune to the control...We'll fly over and take it in, then report back." Hiccup said to her.

"Hiccup, are you sure...?" Valka asked again.

"I am. We'll be back in two weeks." Hiccup said smiling.

"Be safe son. I just got you back..." Valka said hugging him, he hugged her back.

"I'll leave in the morning..." Hiccup said to her calmly.

"I'll make sure you have everything you need..." Valka said to him smiling.

"Thanks mom. Well bud, looks like we're going on a long journey...Let's get to sleep early." Hiccup said petting Toothless's head.

"You keep him safe, Toothless..." Valka said to him.

 **"I will."** Toothless said but it came off as a nod and purr. Valka nodded as she watched Hiccup head to bed and Toothless following him.

(Berk-1 Week Later)

Stoick had changed a lot, he wasn't himself anymore. He was quiet, and only came out to handle severe problems in the village. "Stoick?" Gobber said through the door.

"I asked to be alone, Gobber..." Stoick mumbled.

"You can't keep sulking like this." Gobber said as he walked in.

"You don't understand, Gobber. How it feels to lose your wife, then your son..." Stoick sighed.

"Stoick, we all miss Hiccup...But he wouldn't of wanted this, for you to give up." Gobber argued.

"Gobber, you didn't do to him what I did...And those are things I said and did that I can never take back..." Stoick said getting up now.

"Yes I do Stoick, we all do. You'll get your chance." Gobber said with a smile.

"No I won't. Hiccup is dead...It's been 3 years, Gobber. He's gone. And I just want to live out the rest of my lonely life, alone." Stoick said.

"If Valka and Hiccup were here, they'd be disappointed to see what you've become..." Gobber said as he walked out and left. A villager ran in now.

"Stoick! Dragon attack!" He yelled. Stoick got up grabbing his hammer and running outside. Just as always, dragons raiding the village for farm animals and food.

"What do we have?" Stoick asked.

"Nightmares, Gronckles, Nadder's and Zipplebacks, chief..." Replied a villager.

"Good...Raise the torches!" Stoick ordered.

"Aye sir!" Everyone began doing their thing. Not far off was Hiccup, his armor suit was all black, so was his helmet. While flying on Toothless, he blended in perfectly bent down.

"Oh this isn't good..." Hiccup moaned out seeing the raid. They'd never get by if the torches were raised.

 **"What do you want to do?"** Toothless asked him.

"When does the raid stop?" Hiccup asked him quickly.

 **"Sunrise."** Toothless replied.

"We don't have that long...Alright bud. We need to fly and fast...Shoot right over Toothless!" Hiccup told him. Toothless spread his wings fully as Hiccup pressed down on the tail, which was now black also and Toothless's speed picked up immensely. Hiccup had never gone so fast on him before, they flew over with a whooshing-whistle like sound. Then it happened.

"Night Fury! Get down!" A villager yelled. Most dropped but Stoick froze watching it fly over and went out of sight a second later.

"Was that a Night Fury?" Gobber asked after getting back up.

"It was..." Stoick replied now.

"We haven't seen a single one in any attack since Hiccup left..." Gobber stated.

"It can't be the same one...Toothless had a prosthetic tail and Hiccup rode him. I didn't see a rider." Stoick said.

"Did...you just call Toothless by his name?..." Gobber pointed out.

"And what is your point Gobber?" Stoick asked.

"Nothing." Gobber said quickly and got back to handling the raid. Stoick watched as the sun start rising, all the dragons were heading East with their kill, the Night Fury went that way too.

(Hiccup and Toothless)

"That was too close..." Hiccup sighed out as they were flying in the direction of the nest.

 **"You think anyone figured it out?"** Toothless asked.

"No...It was to fast for anyone to notice if there was a rider, and last time they saw you, your tail was different." Hiccup pointed out to him.

 **"Next time, we're flying around not over..."** Toothless said.

"Agreed, now lets hurry and get back..." Hiccup said. It was another hour before they reached the nest and Toothless followed the other dragons inside, he landed on a rock as the dragons were hauling in their kill. Hiccup watched closely as one dragon came in with a fish and dropped it. In seconds a larger dragon, the queen Hiccup assumed, came up head only and ate the Gronckle in one bite. "Toothless...we have to go, now!" Hiccup yelled. Just as the queen snapped at them, Toothless launched and flew the volcanic cave with the other dragons. "That thing...is huge...No wonder the dragons listen to her..." Hiccup said.

 **"I wasn't kidding, Hiccup. What do we do..."** He asked.

"We have to report it to mom...We have to go back." Hiccup said.

 **"Well we have to leave tomorrow night...I need a break...We've been flying all night..."** Toothless groaned out.

"I know, I'm tired too. We can't stay there...No way...The only close option is..." Hiccup stopped.

 **"Berk..."** Toothless finished for him.

"We don't have a choice. We both need our rest...just for the day...we'll stay on Berk...in the cove..." Hiccup sighed.

 **"And leave tonight?"** Toothless asked.

"Yeah...fly around the sea stacks. It's the only way in without them seeing us...We'll stay in the cave...Let's go..." Hiccup grumbled. He didn't want this, but he couldn't make Toothless keep flying when they both needed a break. Toothless nodded as they flew to the cove, staying low until they reached the spot. Toothless flew in easily and to the cave. Hiccup pulled out some of the food his mom had given them and split it with Toothless. Once they ate, they both laid down and went to sleep hiding in the darkness of the small cave in the cove.

(Village)

"Something doesn't feel right..." Stoick said.

"What's on your mind, Stoick..." Gobber asked.

"This is the first raid I have ever seen end with a Night Fury, and all the dragons heading East towards Hellheim's gate." Stoick said.

"Oh here it comes..." Gobber sighed.

"I say we search again, if we find the nest and destroy it. The dragons will find another home..." Stoick said.

"And there it is. Stoick, we barely escape that with our lives every time we go." Gobber stated.

"Its an occupational hazard..." Stoick said. Gobber sighed. "My mind is made up, Gobber. I'm going." Stoick said.

"When so I can get the ships ready." Spitelout said walking over now, he was Stoick's second in comment and brother. His son Snotlout was one of the teens defending Hiccup and Toothless that day in the ring.

"One month." Stoick said firmly.

(The Cove)

When night fell again Hiccup and Toothless were preparing to leave when they heard a sound of footsteps entering the cove. They stayed hidden in the cave's darkness seeing a small figure sit on a rock with it's back to them. "Wait a second...That's...Astrid..." Hiccup whispered nearly silently.

 **"She's changed a lot since the last time we saw her..."** Toothless replied softly back to him. They watched her sit there, she'd begun to cry as she looked up at the sky.

"I wish you were here..." They heard her say. "Nothing has been the same since you left...even your dad changed...He barely leaves the house now...He searched for you after two months of you leaving and for 3 years he lost hope of you being alive." Hiccup found himself paying attention, slightly surprised. "Each time he returned from a search, there was nothing. He talked with some of the other chief's saying you stopped in but were always gone by morning. He said after 3 years, he assumed you were dead and he wasn't searching anymore because he never wanted to see that sight." Astrid looked down a little. "The only fire I see in him is during dragon raids...Tonight was strange though...For the first time in 3 years...there was a Night Fury among the dragons...We haven't seen one since the day you left..." Hiccup heard her try to laugh. "I wish it was you coming to stop the raid...To say you were alright or something...I know you're not dead...I feel it..." Hiccup frowned, that just made him feel worse. So she hadn't moved on yet. Hiccup supposed he couldn't blame her, he did leave her with a bold declaration of his love and a kiss. "Your dad is getting ready to sail again, I heard him talking about it. Trying to find the nest to destroy it..." Astrid said now. Hiccup had to bite his lip to keep from gasping at what she said.

His father was trying to find the nest?! This wasn't good at all. _'Come on Astrid...tell me when he plans to leave...'_ He thought pleadingly.

"He's setting sail in a month, with all the ships...If you were here, maybe you could stop him...I–I really miss you Hiccup...I wish you hadn't left...or at least...taken me with you..." Astrid cried harder now. Hiccup wanted nothing more than to run out and hug her, but couldn't. "I trained a Nadder, I call her Stormfly now and no one knows I'm still her friend...I showed your dad what you taught me, what you tried to show everyone...He said he wouldn't rest until he brought you home and killed Toothless...He said that Toothless brainwashed you or something like that..." Astrid sighed wiping her eyes now. "Gobber and I tried to convince him to leave you alone...to leave Toothless alone but you know how he is...Heh...Gobber was right, when you don't want to be found...You won't be." Astrid stood up now heading for the exit.

Hiccup watched her go sadly, it was killing him to see her go. He'd longed to hold her again. But it was what she said that got him shocked. "I just want to see you again...to know you're okay...I'd give anything for that one chance...I love you." Astrid was gone after that. Hiccup fell down in shock.

 **"Are you okay, Hiccup?"** Toothless asked him.

"I–I don't know bud...After hearing all that...I don't know if I'm okay. But it doesn't matter...We need to get back the Sanctuary...Mom needs to know about this..." Hiccup said as he climbed on Toothless and they were gone in the darkness. Hiccup had to do something to stop his father and he needed to do something fast.


	7. Planning

**Acceptance**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD.

Chapter 7: Planning.

Hiccup and Toothless were only a few hours from reaching the sanctuary, and Toothless was worried for his friend because since they left the cove on Berk, he'd barely said anything for the last 5 days of flying. **"Hiccup?"** Toothless asked now.

"What's up bud?" Hiccup said in response. Toothless could hear his tone, it was low and sad.

 **"Are you okay?"** Toothless asked now, concern in his voice.

"I'm not sure...I can't get what Astrid said out of my mind..." Hiccup sighed now.

 **"I assumed as much. Are you worried about her?"** Toothless asked softly.

"I thought...she would of gotten over me by now. Its been 3 years...I wonder if she always goes there or if that night was different because of us flying over." Hiccup wondered now.

 **"You should of at least showed her you were okay..."** Toothless insisted looking forward.

"I couldn't bud. Any sign at all, she never would of been able to hide it. She would of...gotten all excited and happy to see me, she'd try and convince me to come back, or beg me to take her with us...No...just no. Even if I showed her I was okay...She'd be in the village all excited after being upset this long, people would of questioned my dad would be searching again...It's better to keep my distance like before...its for the best." Hiccup looked down closing his eyes now.

 **"What are we going to do about your dad? And the nest situation..."** Toothless asked him curiously.

"I don't know. I'll talk to mom about it...I don't know if there is anything we can do without being seen..." Hiccup shrugged.

 **"So you're just going to let him find the nest? Hiccup you saw that dragon, they will never be able to take her on..."** Toothless stated firmly.

"I know bud...We've got a month, I'll figure something out." Hiccup replied softly.

 **"The last time you said that, I ended up in the kill ring saving you from a Monstrous Nightmare and we left Berk forever."** Toothless chuckled.

"Hahaha Toothless...Not funny. I would of been just fine if my dad hadn't slammed his hammer down and made it mad." Hiccup groaned sarcastically.

 **"So that's what happened...You never told me."** Toothless stated.

"And you never told me how you came to be in the ring that day." Hiccup pointed out.

 **"I'll tell you if you tell me?"** Toothless chuckled.

"Fair enough. That day I was wearing the helmet dad gave me, saying it was half my mother's breast plate armor...I had a shield and a dagger in the ring. They let the Nightmare loose and it saw me, it moved towards me slowly as I backed up dropping the shield and the dagger down. I put my hands up slowly to show I meant no harm, it growled at me. I told it that it was okay. Finally I took off my helmet and looked at my dad, I had almost whispered an apology to him because I knew what this was going to do. My secret finally out. I looked at the Nightmare and threw my helmet across the ring. The Nightmare stopped growing as I had my hand out to him, like I did with you that day...I said, 'I'm not one of them'. My father had said to stop the fight and I yelled back 'No, you have to see this. They aren't what we think they are...We don't have to kill them.' The Nightmare was calm and sniffing my hand. The crowd gasped and my dad slammed his hammer down on the metal ring, saying again I said stop the fight. It made the Nightmare mad, it snapped at me. I pulled my hand back and yelled out when it shot its fire blast at me." Hiccup closed his eyes again.

 **"That's when I knew you were in trouble. I heard you yell from the cove. I clawed my way out and ran towards the sound of the yelling."** Toothless stated quickly.

"You heard me, from that far away? Well Astrid came in to the ring to help me. My father raised the gate himself and pulled Astrid out, the Nightmare blasted and made me have to run the other away. It pinned me and that's when you showed up." Hiccup said.

 **"Yeah I heard you yell, I found a way out of the cove and ran towards the sound of your voice. I didn't even have to look, I knew you were in trouble. I jumped, blasted the ring and flew in. You know the rest about fighting the Nightmare off and what not."** Toothless said as they were approaching the sanctuary and flew inside.

"Mom! We're back!" Hiccup yelled out. Valka came running and hugged him tightly.

"Thank Thor son, I was getting ready to leave and find you...What happened? I expected you back days ago." Valka said quickly and with a deep concern in her tone.

"I'm okay...There were some complications." Hiccup shrugged a bit with a smile.

"Come, tell me." Valka insisted as they sat down inside the small home had, it was expanded now to house Toothless and Hiccup there. They had their own little room and work area. There was a room for Valka and Cloud Jumper, then a larger room, being the main with a spot to over see the sanctuary and make sure the dragons were okay.

"Well it took us a week to get there, then as we neared Berk, they were in the middle of a raid which made it hard to fly over without being seen. Thankfully, the adjustments I made to Toothless's tail enabled him to fly faster with I put it the right position. We flew over in seconds, someone had spotted Toothless but I don't think anyone assumed it was us being Toothless's tail is different than the last time they saw him and I was wearing all black, bending down and leaning forward to give Toothless more speed. An hour later, we arrived at the nest. Its terrible mom. So many dragons are under that things control, she is huge. We got away obviously...Toothless was tired so we had to set down for the day...and of course the only place we could was..." Hiccup looked at her now.

"On Berk...I should of come with you." Valka sighed sadly.

"It's okay. No one saw us, we hid in the cove, there was a dark cave there where we ate and rested until nightfall. Just as we were about to leave, Astrid showed up. She was just sitting there, her back to us and couldn't see us...She was looking at the sky, crying softly. She just talked and talked as if she wanted to talk to me. It took everything I had not to comfort her mom...And...we waited until she left...but I got a lot of information from her that I wish I hadn't..." Hiccup looked down now.

"Tell me son." Valka said softly.

"Well...It started with her saying she wished I was there...that nothing was the same anymore. Dad barely came out of the house after I left. Then she said something I didn't expect...She said that after two months of being gone, dad...searched for me. He searched for 3 years, getting some hints that I'd been through other villagers, but was always gone by morning...Astrid said he assumed I was dead, and stopped the searches because he never wanted to see me like that..." Hiccup closed his eyes remembering how sad Astrid sounded.

"What else, Hiccup?" Valka said to him.

"She said the only fire she sees in him is during the dragon raids...But something strange happened that night, that after 3 years, they saw a Night Fury. They hadn't seen one since I left. She said she wished it had been me to stop the raid...or let them know I was okay or something at least. She said she could feel I wasn't dead..." Hiccup looked down sadly. "That hurt to hear..." Hiccup added in.

"I can imagine son. Did she say anything else?" Valka asked.

"Yeah, and it is what worries me most. She said that dad was getting ready to sail again, to find the nest and destroy it." Hiccup looked over at her, worry in his green eyes.

"T–the nest Toothless talked about? W–why would he go there! Doesn't he know how dangerous it is?!" Valka exclaimed.

"No he doesn't. I didn't even know until Toothless and I left Berk, and he told me about it. Dad has sailed towards it before but never make it there because the dragons fight them off. Toothless said he has seen dad's ships before...Astrid said dad was sailing in a month..." Hiccup closed his eyes now sadly.

"Was there anything else?" Valka asked him, concern lacing her tone more than before.

"Yeah. Dad is planning to sail with all of Berk's ships, and she wished I was there so that maybe I could stop him. She started to cry again saying she missed me, and wished I never left, or at least had taken her with me. She told me that she used what I taught her, and trained a Nadder, she calls it Stormfly and sits with her in secret. She showed dad how I trained Toothless, how I gained his trust, how I discovered they weren't dangerous and could end the war so there would be peace..." Hiccup kept his head down.

"What else son? I know there is more...it's in your eyes." Valka said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"She confirmed my fears about returning...My father said he wouldn't rest until he found and brought me home, and killed Toothless. She said that my father thinks Toothless brainwashed me and killing him was the only way to fix me...She and Gobber tried to convince him not to. But she said I know how my father is. Gobber was right, when I don't want to be found, I won't be..." Hiccup laughed a bit at that. "As she was leaving she said she just wanted to see me again, just once to know I'm okay. And would give anything to have that chance. She said she loved me...and then she left." Hiccup buried his face in his hands. "What do we do, what do I do, mom..." Hiccup said beginning to get worked.

"We have to go back. We can't let your dad go to the nest, we have to divert his ships, or make sure they can't leave Berk...They'll be killed if we don't." Valka said now.

"Mom I nearly got spotted, everything I avoided for 3 years was almost gone in that single second when I flew over..." Hiccup said getting up now and beginning to pace back and forth.

"Hiccup. Hiccup, look at me." Valka said standing in front of him with her hands on his shoulders to stop him.

"What?..." Hiccup asked with worry. Of course he didn't want to go back and risk being seen. What would he even do. Everyone but Astrid thought he was dead. They'd never let him leave if he showed up again, and his mom said they which meant she would go too. Hiccup for once in his life was truly scared about this situation. Valka cupped his cheek softly now and gave a soft smile.

"Hiccup. I know how you feel about it. Believe me, I do. I've feared the same for many years and I told myself I would never go back unless I absolutely had no choice. So far, I haven't. But...now I do, we do son. You know if we don't do something, everyone we care about is going to be dead..." Valka told him gently, she had tears in her eyes. Hiccup stared at her, she was right. As mad as he was at his father for everything he'd put him through those 15 years, he couldn't ignore this. He couldn't run this time.

"What do we do..." Hiccup asked her now.

"We have 3 weeks until he said he'd sail. It will take us a week to get there..." Valka began to think now. "How long did it take you to reach the nest after flying over Berk?" She asked him.

"About an hour." Hiccup replied.

"If I had to guess on that...Your father will reach the nest in a few hours by boat. That leaves us very little options for cover." Valka stated.

"Maybe not...The nest is inside of volcano mom, it's active but not enough to blow...The area is very foggy and ashy. It could be just enough..." Hiccup pointed out to her.

"It could work son...But you do know that we have to prepare for anything. The chance of being seen...is very high even with cover. With Toothless especially since he is one of the only Night Fury known about. They will recognize his sound, he's the only dragon who can create that whistling sound because of his speed." Valka stated.

"I know the chance of being seen. We know we're the only dragon riders around right now, they don't. We'll wear our armor, they won't recognize us. I've changed since 3 years...I'm taller, and Toothless, his whole set up is different from then. His tail blends in with the rest of him. They won't know it's a fake tail..." Hiccup said.

"Another thing to consider...What if we can't stop the ships from reaching the island?" Valka asked him.

"Then we fight her, the queen." Hiccup said firmly.

"We can't. Everything you've told me, we stand as little chance as they do." Valka said quickly.

"Toothless and I can...He's faster, he can out fly her and he's immune to her control..." Hiccup replied, a serious look in his eyes.

"Hiccup no. I don't care how immune Toothless is...I won't let you fight that dragon...I'm not losing my son." Valka said firmly.

"You won't lose me. And I said it was an if. We may must be able to divert the boats away to buy us more time..." Hiccup retorted softly.

"Very well son. It will take us a week to get there. We'll spend this week preparing. If we time it right, we can get there before them." Valka said to him. Hiccup nodded. They both spent that week getting ready. Packing for the trip, getting weapons, and getting their minds cleared for it. As soon as they were ready, they mounted up and set off back to Berk.

(Berk)

Astrid had taught herself to fly Stormfly, they flew at night when they couldn't be seen. It was the only way she felt even a little happy again was to fly. It reminded her of when she flew with Hiccup that night. Stoick spent two weeks preparing the ships for the journey, no one was looking forward to this because to them it ended the same way with them coming back hurt and with less boats than when they left. Astrid was out flying tonight, they were going farther than usual and ended up near the nest by accident. She saw the other dragons flying in and she followed them, she saw the queen. "Thor Almighty...Come on girl. We need to warn Stoick..." Astrid told her, Stormfly squawked and they were headed back to Berk, she landed only to find that the ships which had been docked were gone. She raced to find her friends and landed beside them on Stormfly.

"Astrid! What are you...doing?" Fishlegs asked seeing her on the dragon.

"What does it look like? She's riding a dragon." Tuffnut remarked.

"Where are all the boats!" Astrid asked right away.

"Gone. Stoick left early because of the winds being so good...Why? What's wrong?" Fishlegs asked her.

"I found the nest...And trust me...There is a reason those dragons raid us...To feed their queen, and get eaten if they don't. Stoick and the others are in trouble..." Astrid panted now.

"What can we do! We'll never reach them in time..." Ruffnut said now.

"Dragons. We can make it on dragons." Astrid said.

"You want us...to ride dragons? We don't know how to do that..." Snotlout said now.

"I do...Hiccup taught me and I can teach you. Follow me to the ring...There's other dragons there you can ride...Come on, we don't have time for this. Trust me!" Astrid pleaded them. "All of our parents are on those boats!" Astrid yelled.

"She's right! Let's go!" Snotlout said. Astrid smiled now as she led them to the ring. Once there Astrid showed them what they had to know, how to gain their trust and ride them. It was the quickest lesson ever but as soon as everyone understood the jist of it, they all headed towards the nest. No one knew what to expect but they would all soon find out.


	8. The Dragons Nest

**Acceptance**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD.

Chapter 8: The Dragon Nest.

Valka and Hiccup flew over Berk at night, but seeing the village near empty gave them both a bad feeling. No ships. "They left already..." Valka said in fear.

"Then we have no choice, we have to get to the nest and hope to stop them on the way..." Hiccup said, he rubbed Toothless's head. "How long ago did they leave bud?" Hiccup asked him.

 **"2 hours."** Toothless replied.

"Dad will reach the island in an hour." Hiccup told his mom. They were both in their armor and hiding in the night sky for cover.

"Then we need to go. Now. Lead the way son." Valka told him.

"Lets go bud." Hiccup said as they continued flying. All they could hope was they stopped the ships before hitting the island.

(Near The Nest)

"I don't see them!" Astrid called to the others. Snotlout was riding a Monstrous Nightmare, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were riding a Zippleback, and Fishlegs was on a Gronckle.

"Stoick had said the winds were really good, maybe they reached it earlier..." Fishlegs replied to her.

"We have to stop them..." Astrid sighed with concern and frustration. It was nearly impossible to see through the thick fog and ash.

"Astrid, look!" Snotlout whispered. Astrid looked down, they could see the outline of ships below them.

"Yes. Lets go." Astrid said as she dived down to the ships. "Stoick, you have to stop! You can't do this..." Astrid jumped off Stormfly and on to the ship.

"Astrid? What are you doing here?" Gobber asked now.

"You can't go to the nest! You have no idea what you're dealing with...I've seen it. I've been there. This is like nothing we've faced before..please turn back." Astrid begged looking at Stoick. Soon the others had landed on the ship too, looking up Stoick saw the dragons from the village.

"Did you ride them here?!" Stoick asked angrily.

"We can discuss that later, just turn around, please!" Astrid pleaded.

"You've been to the nest, we're close to it aren't we?" Stoick said now.

"I found it by accident. Stormfly followed the other dragons in...Please...There is something else there. Something big, controlling the dragons to raid us!" Astrid replied quickly.

"Then we're going. If we kill it, the raids stop..." Stoick said firmly. "You kids go back home, this is not a place for you." Stoick said facing them.

"No." Astrid stated stomping her foot down. "Do you ever listen to anyone!" She yelled out. Still hiding in the clouds, and ash like sky was Hiccup and Valka. Hiccup heard her yell out and gasped looking at his mother now.

"They are all here?!" Hiccup said, he knew the Vikings couldn't hear him.

"What do we do, we can't attack the ships with those kids there..." Valka said. Hiccup didn't know what to do now.

"Nothing for now. Just follow and keep your guard up." Hiccup said as he faced forward, Valka nodded to him.

"Astrid that was an order. Get on those dragons and get back to Berk." Stoick ordered her.

"I don't care! You're going to get killed! All of you will, please listen to me! I'm trying to help!" Astrid argued with him.

"Hiccup you can't help! You're just going to get in the way or get hurt! Go home!" Stoick yelled out, it was silent now as he realized what he'd said. Astrid looked at him with wide eyes now.

"That's what this is about..." Astrid breathed out. Stoick looked away from her. Hiccup couldn't believe it, what he'd heard his father yell at Astrid, he looked at his mother in shock. "You're doing this because of Hiccup being gone! What do you think you're going to find there! Toothless? Hiccup?! They won't be there, Stoick." Astrid yelled at him.

"You don't know that...That dragon was always with these ones, heading this way after the raid. It has to be here..." Stoick said now.

"This isn't about the other dragons...Do you think Hiccup would of wanted this?! You getting revenge for him!" Astrid yelled back.

"I don't care. I said I wouldn't stop until I found that dragon...And I won't. Even if it means I die trying." Stoick said. Hiccup's eyes widened now.

"Hit the ships...Hit the ships. They can't reach the island..." Hiccup said now.

"Are you sure?..." Valka asked him.

"Yes...They'll be okay...Toothless said once they get attacked, they always turn back...Hit the ships." Hiccup ordered now. Valka nodded as they started firing blasts at the ships, causing them to rock and splinter.

"Ah...!" Astrid yelled trying to keep her balance.

"We're under attack sir, do we turns back?" Said one of the men on Stoick's ship.

"No, keep going." Stoick ordered. Hiccup smacked himself in the face now.

"Chief the ships won't hold!" Yelled another man from another ship.

"Then you turn back, I'm not stopping." Stoick said firmly.

"Stoick, there will be another time. Think about the kids..." Gobber tried to now.

"I told you kids to leave, this is no place for you." Stoick said.

"We're not leaving until you do. Your hate of dragons is why Hiccup left! Just leave it alone!" Snotlout yelled now. The ship hit land causing everyone to lose their balance and stumble a bit.

"We're here..." Stoick breathed out.

"Its to late...We're to late..." Valka said with fear rising in her voice. "Hiccup, what do we do?" She asked him.

"I–I don't know...I don't know mom." Hiccup said back to her. His mind was racing, needing an idea and fast. "Take cover..." Hiccup said to her.

"What are you planning to do son?" Valka asked him.

"Take cover. I'll handle this..." Hiccup said as he flew off towards the nest entrance.

 **"Hiccup, what are we doing..."** Toothless asked him.

"Something stupid..." Hiccup mumbled. Valka flew off behind a few tall rocks and just watched as the Vikings unloaded and began setting up their weapons and catapults. She was worried about Hiccup though.

"Stoick, I'm begging you, please just go home...We can't win this one." Astrid pleaded him.

"No. This ends today..." Stoick said to her as he walked forward.

"Now what do we do?" Tuffnut asked her.

"Dragons. Get them..." Astrid said as she whistled and Stormfly flew over to her. Astrid jumped on her as the other rider jumped on theirs and followed her. Hiccup was about to attack from the front when he saw Astrid riding the Nadder, and the other teens on the backs of dragons fly ahead of his father and the man stopping them with a wall of fire and landing in front of it.

"What are you doing!" Stoick yelled.

"This is as far as you get!" Snotlout said.

"This is enough! Do you think Hiccup would of wanted this! For you to kill mindlessly over him?!" Astrid yelled now.

"Get out of the way kids." Stoick ordered.

"No. Get back on the ships and turn around." Astrid said back. Hiccup found his mother and set down beside her, jumping off Toothless's back and crouching down.

"What is she doing?..." Valka asked.

"I don't know..." Hiccup said in response.

"I'm not leaving here." Stoick stood firm.

"This is exactly why Hiccup left! Because you won't let go! What is this going to do, Stoick! Nothing. You're going to piss off a really big dragon and it's going to kill us all." Astrid yelled at him.

"He left because I wouldn't accept he rode a dragon. Look where it got him, dead! And you're doing the very same by riding those beasts!" Stoick snapped at her angrily.

"Do they look dangerous to you!" Snotlout yelled now.

"Once you earn their trust, they are the most gentle creatures in the world." Fishlegs jumped in now.

"So you all side with dragons now...That's just great." Stoick said.

"You're making a huge mistake!" Astrid told him.

"I don't care. I came here to kill a dragon and that is what I'm going to do! Out of the way." Stoick said to them.

"We're not moving..." Snotlout said crossing his arms over his chest.

"He's right. We're not. You can try to get through but we'll fight back...You're not going near that nest!" Astrid said firmly.

"She's got some fire in her, doesn't she?" Valka said to Hiccup now.

"She certainly does..." Hiccup smiled some.

 **"Do you think it will work?"** Toothless asked looking at Hiccup.

"I'm not sure...We can hope." Hiccup said.

"Hiccup if we show them you're alive, maybe they'll stop and leave before this gets out of hand..." Toothless suggested.

"No bud...Lets just wait...I know Astrid, she won't give up." Hiccup whispered.

"Neither will your father..." Valka added in. Hiccup looked forward again.

"Fire catapults!" Stoick yelled.

"No!" Astrid yelled as she watched them fire off the catapults. The boulders flew overhead hitting the mountain side and cracking it open. Everyone froze now, even Hiccup and Valka.

"I don't like this..." Valka said quietly. Suddenly the swarm of dragons flew out from the holes that were created and flew off in to the distance.

"Is that it?" Gobber asked looking over at Stoick now.

"Can't be." Astrid said now. The ground began to shake vigorously, all eyes widened as a roar emitted from the holes.

"Oh no...She's awake..." Hiccup said. The mountain began to crack and break as a massive dragon made its way through the ground and to the surface.

"Odin help us..." Stoick gasped out in shock.

"Okay so Astrid wasn't lying...run!" Fishlegs yelled.

"Go go!" Astrid yelled telling the riders to fly off.

"That thing is the queen!" Valka asked him now.

"Yes mom, that would be her..." Hiccup panted, he was panicking and needed an idea fast. He watched as the riders take off and the Vikings head for the ships.

"Get to the ships!" Yelled one Viking, Stoick watched as the dragon moved towards them and prepared to fire a blast at the ships.

"No...NO!" Stoick yelled, the dragon fired destroying the ships with one blast, some Vikings fell in to the water, other's jumped.

"Smart that one..." Gobber remarked.

Stoick grabbed his hammer angrily now. "Take the men to the far side of the island!" Stoick ordered.

"Oh no, I think I'll stick with you in case you think of doing something crazy..." Gobber said walking beside him.

"I can buy them a few minutes if I give that thing something to hunt!" Stoick yelled.

"Then I can double that time..." Gobber said as he took his hand and smiled. Stoick smiled as well.

"Hyah! Fight me!" Stoick yelled now getting the dragon's attention by throwing a spear at it's face.

"No fight me!" Gobber yelled. The dragon roared at them preparing to fire again.

"Oh God..." Valka buried her face unable to watch. Hiccup was ready to jump and Toothless and intervene when something caught his eyes. The other riders flying in.

"Lets go! We're the only chance anyone has. Fire blast!" Astrid yelled as together they all flew over the dragon shooting a large blast at it. Stoick looked up now seeing they hadn't been killed to see the riders now.

"What are you 4 doing!" Gobber yelled.

"Buying some time, get out of sight!" Astrid yelled.

"You're going to get killed!" Stoick yelled now.

"Its an occupational hazard!" Snotlout laughed.

"Snotlout, Fishlegs, distract it. Ruffnut, Tuffnut, find out if it has a shot limit! Make her mad!" Astrid yelled to them.

"Got it!" They replied and headed off to do what they were told. Astrid was helping people escape behind the mountain.

"They can't do this alone..." Hiccup said now.

"What do you want to do son?" Valka asked.

"Protect them..." Hiccup said as he climbed on Toothless staring at the sight before him. People were hurt, the rest were running to find cover from the queen. Astrid was leading others to safety. Snotlout had been knocked off his dragon, the twins were screwing around and fighting with one another. Fishlegs was on the ground. Hiccup couldn't watch anymore. "Lets go bud!" Hiccup said opening Toothless's tail.

"What should I do, Hiccup?" Valka asked.

"Get them to safety...I'll do the rest." Hiccup said. Valka grabbed his hand.

"What are you going to do?..." She asked with concern. Hiccup didn't answer, he just looked away. "Hiccup, no! You'll be killed!" Valka protested now.

"Then I die saving the people I care about. That is a death, I'll accept. I won't let my father's stubborn, stupid choice kill everyone..." Hiccup stated firmly. "Now go..." Hiccup told her as he put his mask on. Valka stared at him as she let go and took a few steps back. "Mom..." He said. "I'm glad I got to meet you. Take care of them..." He whispered before flying off at top speed. This was it. The final battle.


	9. The Final Battle

**Acceptance**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD.

Chapter 9: The Final Battle.

Hiccup didn't care anymore. If he was seen, noticed, spotted, or if he died. All he wanted to do was get rid of this dragon and save his former home. Valka had watched him fly off, she got her mask on and jumped on Cloud Jumper's back taking to the sky as well. The sound Toothless gave off was heard and everyone stopped looking up as he flew over. "Look!" Someone pointed up.

"Those are..." Gobber said with wide eyes.

"Dragon riders!" Someone else yelled. Astrid looked now, she couldn't believe it. She saw the two riders flying in, the Night Fury headed right the queen.

"Who are they?!" Snotlout yelled now. Everyone shrugged watching. Valka and her dragon reached the people.

"You all have to leave this place! Its not safe." She told them, of course no one knew who she was.

"Who are you!" Yelled Astrid.

"I'm here to help..." She said now. "If you want to make it out alive, you have to trust me." She told them now, not having much choice they began to follow her. Astrid went back to help Snotlout, Fishlegs and the Twins. Once they were clear she began to follow but the dragon opened its mouth and began inhaling and she couldn't fly away. Hiccup saw this and whipped around.

"Fire!" Hiccup yelled, Toothless shot a blast at the dragon causing it to close its mouth and shake it's head to recover from the blast. Astrid fell from her dragon, Hiccup leaned forward and Toothless flew faster to catch her before she hit the ground. Hiccup leaned and caught Astrid's hand as they flew to safety. "Are you alright?" Hiccup asked, beneath the mask, his voice was different. Toothless moved towards the ground and Hiccup set her down gently.

"Y–yeah...Wait...Who are you?" Astrid asked as she recovered from the shock of nearly dying. Hiccup turned from her but not before she saw those deep forest green eyes she'd fallen so deeply in love with. She went wide eyed, and gasped seeing them. She only knew one person who had those eyes.

Hiccup didn't say a word at first as his back was to her, "You already know who I am, Astrid. Its why you've got that hopeful, shocked look in your eyes." Was all he said.

Astrid put her hand on his shoulder and whipped him around panting. "Hic–Hiccup...?" Astrid said slowly tears forming in her eyes now. Hiccup slowly took off his mask and looked at her. "Oh my Gods...It is you!" Astrid cried wrapping her arms around him, crying hard against him. "Oh Gods I've missed you so much. I knew you were alive...I knew it...I never stopped hoping.." Astrid cried against his chest. Hiccup hugged her back.

"I missed you too, Astrid. I never stopped thinking about you since that day..." Hiccup said softly. Stoick, Gobber and the others walked over now. Stoick couldn't believe his eyes as Hiccup turned from the hug and faced him.

"Hi–Hiccup?...Y–you're alive..." Stoick breathed out.

"Of course I am...Did you really think Toothless would let anything happen to me...? I told you this the day I left." Hiccup told him. Toothless warbled at him now with a huff.

"Hiccup, the dragon!" Yelled Valka flying over and jumping off her dragon. Hiccup looked seeing the dragon was obviously ready again, he moved away from Astrid now and climbed over on Toothless.

"Get to safety, all of you." Hiccup ordered as he opened Toothless's tail.

"I–it was you...The one who flew over last month..." Astrid breathed out.

"Yes, I did. Investigating the nest...It was also me attacking your ships to get you to turn back before coming here! You nearly got everyone killed because of your stubborn, bad choices dad." Hiccup yelled at him. "This time you'll listen to me. Take everyone and get to safety. Now. Go with them..." He said motioning to his mother.

"What are you going to do?..." She asked him.

"Finish this..." Hiccup said.

"No! You'll be killed! You can't take that thing on alone!" Astrid yelled in fear now holding on to his hand.

"Then I die protecting what I love most..." Hiccup said softly as he leaned down and kissed her again before breaking it and pulling away.

"Hiccup please...we just got you back..." Astrid sobbed softly. Stoick walked up to him now and pulled Astrid back holding her against her protests. Stoick looked at him, they stared at one another.

"Hiccup...I'm sorry...for everything." Stoick said now, his voice sincerer than ever before.

"I know...I am too." Hiccup replied softly.

"You don't have to go up there..." Stoick said.

"We're Vikings, its an occupational hazard..." Hiccup said with a smile.

"I'm proud to call you my son." Stoick said as he backed up holding Astrid still.

"Thanks dad. Lets go bud!" Hiccup called out as Toothless launched himself in to the air towards the dragon queen. It roared at him. Hiccup swooped around as it fired a blast at him again. "She has wings...Okay. Lets see if she can use them!" Hiccup said as Toothless whipped around and fired a blast at her wings, it knocked her over momentarily before she spread them out and flapped them lifting herself in to the sky. Hiccup and Toothless were already long gone, he looked back. "Think that did it?" Hiccup asked Toothless now. They both saw she was in the air and following them.

 **"I'll take that as a yes..."** Toothless warbled at him sarcastically.

"Alright bud, lets lead her away!" Hiccup said as they flew around and past her. "Come on!" Hiccup yelled leading her away from the others. "Okay Toothless, time to disappear!" Hiccup yelled, "Come on bud!" Hiccup added as he adjusted the tail and they now headed straight up towards the clouds.

 **"You do have a plan, don't you?"** Toothless asked.

"One...and I hope it works..." Hiccup replied.

"Yeah! Woo..." Yelled the Vikings, they were all cheering for him now as he led the queen away.

"That's my boy!" Stoick yelled throwing his fist up in the air, cheering with the others. Valka landed beside him now and climbed off her dragon watching. "And who are you?" Stoick asked looking over at her.

"Now is not the time..." She stated simply as they watched Hiccup and Toothless fly upwards. The queen prepared another blast at them.

 **"Would you care to tell me about it!"** Toothless yelled at him.

"Here it comes..." Hiccup yelled as he leaned right and they avoided it disappearing in to the clouds. The others watched as they were no longer in sight but listening in the silence between the dragon's roars. "Lets do this bud..." Hiccup whispered as they whipped around and fired a blast at her wing from behind, then another. It was a series of blasts at different angles. The dragon roared out again as the Vikings watched from the ground, seeing the blasts light up the clouds. The dragon fired another blast, this one was different, it was like a stream of fire going all over. "Watch out!" Hiccup yelled trying to dodge it, he looked back seeing the fake fin on fire. "Okay, times up...lets see if this works..." Hiccup said whipping around and flying past the queen now. "Come on, is that the best you can do!" He yelled, the dragon followed them as they headed straight down, she was right behind them.

"Just stay with me buddy, we're good..." Hiccup told him, Toothless struggled to stay steady, Hiccup heard the hiss of the gas forming in the queen's mouth. "NOW!" Hiccup yelled, Toothless rolled in air and shot a blast in to her mouth causing the fire to go backwards and engulf her with flames from the inside. Hiccup leaned and moved them out of her path as she crashed to the ground, face first exploding. The Vikings were pushed back from the force and covered their eyes. Hiccup and Toothless were flying away from the blast traveling up the queen's tail.

 **"Hiccup, my tail..!"** Toothless yelled to him. Hiccup looked back to see it gone now.

"No...no!" Hiccup looked forward and flew right in to the end of the queens tail, he was thrown off Toothless and falling straight for explosion. The force of being hit began making him fall unconscious. Toothless whipped around dive bombing towards Hiccup, both being engulfed by the flame. When explosion settled to just ash falling around everyone, no one could see Hiccup, or Toothless. They could barely see anything with the ash and smoke from the explosion. Stoick coughed a bit running blindly through it to find his son.

"Hiccup! HICCUP!...SON!" He yelled with fear in his voice. The smoke began to clear as he saw the Night Fury laying on the ground, his wings folded. Stoick ran to him and looked closer seeing his tail fin was destroyed. Valka ran over now sliding in near Toothless as Stoick dropped to his knees sadly. The other Vikings had walked closer, Astrid forced her way through everyone and gasped when she didn't see Hiccup.

"No...No...please no..." She sobbed slowly fearing the worst. Valka ripped off her mask panting as Toothless began to wake up slowly and see the two of them. Stoick saw her, they both had sad eyes as Toothless crooned weakly.

"Oh son...What have I...I did this..." Stoick said sadly. Valka started crying.

"No you didn't, Stoick...Hiccup...wanted to do this...to keep us safe..." Valka tried to tell him.

"No! I did this...I shouldn't of pushed him away, I shouldn't of ignored him...He never would of left...This wouldn't of happened and now he's..." Stoick yelled then stopped closing his eyes. Though he was shocked to see his wife alive and well, it couldn't erase the pain he was feeling, the guilt. Stoick looked at Toothless now. "Son...I'm so sorry..." Stoick said tears in his eyes. Toothless purred opening his eyes more now. He rolled slightly and unfolded his wings, there between his legs was Hiccup's unconscious form. Stoick raced over and picked him up, holding him in his arms, he threw off his helmet and placed his ear to Hiccup's chest. "He's alive..." Stoick said, Valka's eyes widened now looking over to see Stoick crying tears of joy. "You brought him back alive!" Stoick said in a cracked voice. Valka gasped as she moved beside them now, and smiled crying as well.

Astrid couldn't believe it, she cried covering her mouth with tears of joy. Stoick looked at Toothless now putting his had over his head.

"Thank you, for saving my son Toothless..." Stoick said softly. Toothless warbled and laid his head back down. Gobber came over.

"Well you know...Most of him anyway..." Gobber said noticing his Hiccup's left leg was gone. Stoick and Valka glared at him.

"He's alive, Gobber, that's all that matters..." Stoick stated.

"We should get him back to Berk, he'll need that treated..." Valka said now.

"Of course and then you can tell me why you're alive and here...Hiccup is more important right now." Stoick said as he stood up carrying Hiccup in his arms. Toothless stood up slowly and followed them towards the beach area.

"How are we going to get home? The dragon destroyed our boats..." Gobber pointed out.

"There is only one other way..." Valka smiled now as the dragons landed that fled previously returned.

"You're not suggesting..." Gobber asked.

"We fly back." Astrid laughed now as she kissed Hiccup's cheek and ran her finger's through his hair. "Its not hard, we can show you." Astrid added now as Stormfly came up beside her and nuzzled her cheek.

"Yes, she's right. Stoick. You, Hiccup, and I will take Cloud Jumper. He'll be able to carry Toothless too..." Valka said as Cloud Jumper came over.

"Is that the dragon who...took you?" Stoick asked.

"He is. Athem, Hiccup is more important." Valka reminded him.

"Aye. She's right. We'll fly ahead, Astrid. You and the others help these guys get back...Gobber, stay with them." Stoick ordered.

"Right Stoick." Said Gobber now saluting him. Valka lowered her hand which made her dragon do the same, she jumped on his back and crouched taking Hiccup and laying him in her lap as Stoick climbed on and held tightly to his wife's waist.

"Lets go, Cloud Jumper, and grab Toothless gently please." Valka said to him. The dragon gave a light roar and launched in to the sky then lowered to carefully pick up Toothless and fly back to Berk. Astrid and the teens got to work helping everyone learn to fly dragons, enough to get back at least. It took a few hours but everyone was back by dark. Hiccup was laid in his bed and covered up, being he was still unconscious, Toothless refused to leave his side. "Keep an eye on him Toothless..." Valka said rubbing his head some getting a purr as a response. Stoick and Valka left as Toothless sat down and just watched Hiccup lay there sadly. Stoick and Valka walked through the village together, neither saying a word at first. "I suppose you want some answers now..." Valka sighed.

"I just want to know this, Val...If you were alive...Why didn't you ever come back?" Stoick asked her.

"It's a long story, Stoick..." Valka sighed softly.

"I'm listening..." Stoick said now.

"That's a first..." Valka remarked. "When I was taken by Cloud Jumper, to took me to a dragon's nest made of rocks and ice. I wanted to get back but while there trying to find a way home...I felt at peace. No fighting, no killing...The dragons there, welcomed me so easily...I came close so many times to coming back but then I was afraid...Afraid you'd kill Cloud Jumper and wouldn't let me explain things. You knew I wanted the fighting to stop, Stoick. I pleaded so many times but you never listened, none of you listened. I always turned back and returned to the nest..." Valka told him.

"I searched for you so many times...I believed you'd been eaten by a dragon, Val...And when Hiccup left...It was like losing you all over again." Stoick said now. Valka faced him angrily.

"I know all about it. I know everything that happened since I was taken and I am very displeased with you most of all. How could you ignore our son! How could you hurt him the way you did! How could you be so cruel and mean to him that he wanted to die! That is not the man I married!" Valka cried angrily now. Stoick backed up a little, so she did know. "Hiccup told me everything when we found each other...Including that you and everyone else made him want to kill himself! He was 15, Stoick! 15!" Valka sobbed. "It broke my heart to know how upset he was..." Valka turned from him now upset.

"Valka, if I could...I would take it all back. I never knew how much I was hurting him...I regret everything." Stoick replied. "How did he find you? Or you found him?" Stoick asked. Valka sighed facing him.

"Cloud Jumper and I patrolled island, saving dragons who were captured in raids...We saw a camp fire one night and saw Hiccup and Toothless sitting on the beach. I didn't know it was him of course and we kept our distance. Toothless spotted us and shot at us twice, we flew off. I didn't know they'd been following us. I saw them again on another island the next night, when the sun started to rise, we left again. Hiccup and Toothless followed us to the nest where I stayed, I questioned them wearing my armor and mask. He was wearing a mask too. It was back and forth, I learned he was from Berk and was shocked. Talking more he said he'd lost his mother when he was a baby, that he was son of a chief there...he took off his mask and I saw the scar...I knew it was him right away. We talked for hours. I told him where I'd been, he told me his life...we worked together for months saving dragons...Then he returned with news you planned to attack the nest we returned from only hours ago...We had no choice but to try and stop you. But you were so determined...you nearly got everyone killed. That's why we stepped in..." Valka told him.

"Val, if I'd known...I never would of..." Stoick started.

"Enough, Stoick. Neither one of us had an intention of returning, we wanted to get you to leave the nest and then we were going to go ourselves..." Valka stated. "If I had known how you were treating him before, 3 years ago...I would of taken him myself...It took him a losing a leg and almost his life for you to finally see what I tried to show you 18 years ago, what Hiccup tried to show you 3 years ago. Is that what you wanted!?" Valka yelled at him. Stoick looked down, "And when he wakes up, if he still wants to leave...Then I will leave with him." Valka said walking away from him now. Stoick sighed as walked after her but was stopped by Astrid and the other teens now.

"Hello sir...Is there any word on Hiccup?" Fishlegs asked.

"No, he's still out cold kids. Toothless is with him right now...You can go see him if you like. I have a few things to do." Stoick said with a small smile.

"Thank you." Astrid called to him when he walked off.

"What now?"Snotlout asked.

"I'm going to go sit with him for a while..." Astrid said as she jogged off to Hiccup's house.

"At least her mood is better now..." Ruffnut stated as they watched Astrid leave.

(Hiccup's House)

Astrid poked her head inside and went upstairs to see Toothless laying on the ground beside Hiccup's bed, he raised his head and looked up at her. "Hey Toothless...Mind if I sit with him a while?" Astrid asked rubbing his head. Toothless laid back down and closed his eyes as Astrid pulled a chair over and sat beside Hiccup's bed, she reached for his hand. "You better wake up, Hiccup...I swear I'll never forgive you if you don't..." Astrid said now with a smile, she stroked his hand with her thumb. "I owe you my life you know...The way you reacted when I figured out who you were...I knew you didn't want me to know, you only came because you knew we were in danger. I thank you for what you did..." Astrid said now staring at his peaceful looking face. "So that woman is your mom...that must be something else, her being alive all these years...Must of shocked you when you found out." Astrid trailed off, tears forming in her eyes again. Toothless purred and looked at her, he walked over laying his head on her lap now and looking up at her sadly.

"Please wake up...Please...I need you...I waited for 3 years, I knew you weren't dead...I could feel it. You can't leave me now...Please wake up, Hiccup..." Astrid pleaded him as she laid her head on his shoulder. Valka came in now and smiled softly.

"Don't worry dear, he'll wake up. He got hurt badly..." Valka said to her softly.

"I just...hate seeing him like this...I wanted him to come home, not get hurt..." Astrid sighed.

"I know. He always talked about you, telling me how much he missed you." Valka said moving beside her with a smile.

"H–He did?" Astrid asked in shock. Valka nodded.

"All the time since I found out who he was...I'll tell you about it if you like?" Valka offered.

"I'd like that." Astrid replied with a light smile now. Valka nodded again and pulled up another chair and rubbed Toothless's head lightly and began to tell Astrid the story.


	10. Forgiveness

**Acceptance**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD.

Chapter 10: Forgiveness.

It'd had been a week since the battle with the dragon queen and Hiccup was finally showing signs of improvement, he groaned softly opening his eyes slowly. Toothless was at the bed side immediately leaning over it to see Hiccup waking up. **"Hiccup?!"** Toothless said in shock. Hiccup saw him and smiled softly.

"Hey Toothless..." He said in a soft tone. Toothless licked his face and nudged him a bit.

 **"You're awake!"** Toothless cheered climbing on the bed slightly.

"I'm glad to see you too bud..." Hiccup smiled at him, Toothless accidentally stepped on his stomach making him shoot up in bed, then he noticed where he was. "What...I'm in my house..." He said slowly, Toothless began running around happily. "Um...You're in my house!...Does my dad know you're here?" Hiccup asked.

 **"Yes he does! I've been sitting with you since we got back from the dragon nest."** Toothless told him jumping on the beams of the house.

"Toothless...Come on bud, get down..." Hiccup told him quickly, his hands felt something different. He looked down taking the blanket off him now and his eyes widened. His leg was gone and replaced with a metal one, a spring mechanism that lowered with pressure and lessened with none. Toothless jumped down sadly now looking at him. Hiccup put his good leg down then the prosthetic one as he panted slightly in disbelief. "H–how did this...happen?" Hiccup asked him now.

 **"When you got hit with the queen's tail, you fell off me and in to the explosion...I flew after you. I grabbed your leg and bit it off by accident. It was the only way I could catch you and wrap my wings around you to save you...I'm sorry, Hiccup..."** Toothless warbled looking down.

"Its okay...We're even now." Hiccup chucked slightly as he tried to stand up softly. "You saved my life...I'm not mad at you bud." Hiccup said as he tried to take a step forwards but fell and Toothless caught him with his head.

 **"Take it slower... You helped me fly with the tail fin, now let me return the favor..."** Toothless told him gently. Hiccup smiled as he held on to Toothless as they walked together to the door, Hiccup opened it and walked out in shock almost with Toothless behind him. There were dragons everywhere, but they weren't raiding...people were riding them. He was shocked.

"I knew it. I'm dead..." Hiccup stated. Stoick laughed and put his hand around his shoulders.

"No, but you gave it your best shot. So...what do you think?" Stoick asked him.

"I–I don't have the words..." Hiccup breathed out.

"Hey look!" Someone yelled pointing at them.

"Its Hiccup!" Another shouted as soon he was surrounded. Valka rushed up and hugged him tightly.

"My boy! You're alright..." Valka said looking at him now.

"Well beside the leg..." Hiccup stated.

"That bit is my handiwork. With a little Hiccup flare thrown in, you think it'll do?" Gobber stated pushing through the crowd.

"I might make a few tweaks..." Hiccup said as everyone laughed. Astrid punched him from behind. "What, ow!" He said rubbing his arm.

"That's for scaring me!" She stated to him.

"W–what, is it always going to be like this now because..." He couldn't even finish as she pulled him by his collar and kissed him deeply before stepping back. "I could get used to it..." Hiccup replied now, slightly shocked. Astrid smiled blushing at him.

"Hiccup." Stoick said now as he knelt down with his hands on Hiccup's shoulders, "I know I made mistakes raising you son, I never meant to make you feel the way you did. You were right, I never got over losing your mother that day and raising you alone was hard. You were so different and I handled it badly. You're my only son, and I do love you. Can you ever forgive me?" Stoick asked him with pleading eyes.

"You hurt me pretty bad you know..." Hiccup began. "We'll talk about it later. Now is not the time..." Hiccup said to him.

"I can respect that. Gobber, give the boy his present." Stoick said.

"Present?" Hiccup blinked a few times.

"When you were unconscious, we found some of your old things in the forge, the tail you built Toothless. We know he lost his in the fight...So...Here you go lad." Gobber said handing him the rig.

"Its...red? Toothless is black..." Hiccup asked as he opened it seeing a red tail find and a different piece where his leg would go. Also a saddle and the mechanics needed for him to control the tail.

"Well you two are as different as they come so we thought you should stand out." Gobber said. "Welcome home." He added now. Toothless jumped over everyone and licked his cheek.

"Hey bud!" Hiccup laughed now.

 **"Can we please...go flying now?"** Toothless asked him with a purr.

"You got it pal." Hiccup said as he started to get all the gear on him then jumped on and opened his tail. Astrid was now on Stormfly beside him. "You ready?" Hiccup asked him.

 **"More than ever!"** Toothless roared excitedly. Toothless launched himself in to the sky spinning around with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. Toothless flew high in to the sky straight up before leveling out and Hiccup unhooked himself standing on his back.

"Hiccup! What are you doing!" Astrid yelled at him.

"Just watch. Wahoo!" Hiccup yelled as he jumped off Toothless and back flipped heading straight down, Toothless did the same. As they neared the ground, Toothless flipped around and Hiccup grabbed on locking himself in place and opening the tail as they glided safely over everyone's heads. "Yes! We did it!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"Hiccup! You just woke up, no daring moves...Please?" Astrid asked him.

"Come on Astrid, you should know by now that Toothless won't let anything happen to me." Hiccup laughed as they both landed an hour later after doing a lap around the island, it was getting darker now. Astrid was being walked home by Hiccup and Toothless.

"So you sure you're okay?" Astrid asked him softly.

"Yeah, I am..." Hiccup replied as they reached her door.

"Are you...going to leave again?" Astrid asked with worried eyes.

"I can't answer that right now...I only came back here to save everyone from the dragon queen..." Hiccup looked away.

"If you leave, I'm coming with you this time..." Astrid stated firmly.

"No you won't be, Astrid...This is your home." Hiccup said.

"Its yours too! Hiccup, you were gone for 3 years. I cried every day, I screamed your name from the highest points of Berk. I used to sit in the cove alone begging you to come back...Then you save me...Then almost die...I can't...I won't lose you again. I can't..." Astrid said as she tried to keep herself from crying. Hiccup had never seen Astrid this way, except that night in the cove. He'd longed to hold her but forced himself not to. Hiccup sighed as he wrapped his arms around her gently.

"I won't leave again. I promise, Astrid." Hiccup sighed softly. Astrid nodded crying in to his armor. "Now get some sleep okay? I'll see you in the morning..." Hiccup smiled as he kissed her forehead.

"Okay...Thank you..." Astrid said with a soft smile.

"You're welcome...And Astrid..." He paused as she looked at him. "I love you." Hiccup smiled.

"I love you too. Sleep well." Astrid said as she opened her door and went inside. Hiccup got back on Toothless and flew to his home. Valka and Stoick were both there.

"I was worried about you..." Valka said greeting him.

"I was only walking Astrid home..." Hiccup said as he sat down. Valka nodded as she walked beside Toothless now and scratched under his chin.

"Lets go for a walk, Toothless. I think these two need some time to talk." Valka suggested. Toothless looked at Hiccup now for confirmation.

"I'm okay bud. Go on with mom for now." Hiccup smiled. Toothless crooned licking his cheek.

"Call for us if you need us..." Valka said as she and Toothless left now.

"Are you hungry?" Stoick asked him now.

"No thank you. Why did you do all this?" Hiccup asked him.

"What do you mean?" Stoick replied.

"This. Everything." Hiccup said. "Everything since mom was taken...I was all you had left of her and you drove me to not only try and end my life but leave for 3 years and if hadn't been for you stupid decision to go looking for the nest, I never would of come back..." Hiccup stated angrily.

"I made a lot of bad choices when you mother was taken, Hiccup and my anger towards dragons clouded my mind. You were right, your mother was different, and when she was taken...seeing you grow up to be the same as her only made it harder for me. I let my sadness of losing her, affect raising you and those are things I can never take back. I will always regret what I did to you, what I pushed you to do...for the rest of my life..." Stoick said, Hiccup watched his eyes closely.

"You should of been glad I was still alive...Did you know that once I found out mom was alive, and met Cloud Jumper...I have a very old memory of that night? I remember him being in the room, playing with me then getting hurt..." Hiccup told him.

"No, I didn't know that son..." Stoick said looking down slightly.

"That dragon could of taken me, and mom...And you would of lost us both...But he didn't take me and even though mom was gone...you should of been glad I was still there, alive. Your only son, all you had left of mom...But you didn't...You treated me like an outcast who didn't belong...It killed, me it literally killed me inside..." Hiccup told him.

"What do I have to do, Hiccup to prove I'm sorry. I know I can't take back what I did...but I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you..." Stoick said now, pleading eyes. Hiccup closed his and turned away thinking.

"Was Astrid right? The reason you went to the nest was because you thought you might find Toothless there, to get revenge?" Hiccup asked him.

"I won't lie to you...Yes. The night you flew over...I saw only a Night Fury heading East and then the other dragons did the same. I wanted to get revenge for you being gone..." Stoick sighed.

"And when Astrid warned you it was dangerous, tried to tell you how bad it was...You ignored her..." Hiccup said.

"You were there for all that?" Stoick asked.

"Mom and I were flying above the clouds...I heard everything, even when you called Astrid my name..." Hiccup stated crossing his arms now.

"Hiccup, having you gone was the worst pain I ever felt...I'm sorry for everything...I will do whatever it takes for you to forgive me...But I also understand if you choose not too and leave again. At least I know you're okay..." Stoick said.

"Lucky for you...I'm not planning on leaving..." Hiccup stated now.

"You–You're not?" Stoick asked him in shock.

"No. I promised Astrid I wouldn't leave again...No matter what you did to me, how much you hurt me...I can't hurt Astrid again. I care about her to much." Hiccup stated.

"I–I see." Stoick said.

"Do you know how hard it was not to turn back when I left that day...How hard it was to keep going. Hearing Astrid scream for me? Do you know how hard it was spending every night alone with Toothless?...I wanted to come back so many times...But couldn't because I knew you wouldn't accept me. That's all I ever wanted from you! From anyone! To be accepted here as part of the tribe! Not just as your son, as a member of this tribe...All I wanted was to be accepted..." Hiccup said becoming upset again.

"Hiccup...Why didn't you tell me about it, how I was making you feel for so long..." Stoick asked.

"Because you never listened to me dad!" Hiccup yelled now. Stoick backed up. "Never listened to ME. Your son! And you never listened to mom it turns out too. I see where we rate...You listened to this village more than us. Mom chose not to come back to you and me, because she knew you wouldn't listen. And I chose to leave because you never listened...I tried so many times to fit in, to be your kind of Viking, just so you could be proud of me for once. And the one day I got it...was the day I left. You were proud of me for what I could do in the ring, I couldn't of done any of that without Toothless...But did any of that matter." Hiccup said.

"Son I..." Stoick tried to say something, but couldn't because it was true. "I'm sorry..." Stoick said.

"And that's supposed to fix it?...Fix how you made me feel? Fix the last 18 years?..." Hiccup asked.

"No, it doesn't..." Stoick looked down now. He'd really screwed up.

"Everything going on right now...the dragons living in peace with us. Everyone happier, safer...this is what I tried to do 3 years ago. This is what I tried to show you, that it didn't have to be war and death all the time...But you didn't see it. You saw that your only son was best friends with a dragon and lost it, like always." Hiccup said calmer now.

"I do see it, I saw it that day at the nest. When we thought you were dead...the dragons there all looked upset...Seeing you and Toothless, risk your lives...I saw it. I'm ashamed of myself, as not just a chief, but a father. I can never take back what I did Hiccup..." Stoick paused as he knelt down again with his hands on his arms staring up at him. "But I promise you I will spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you and your mother. She's just as mad at me...But I don't care. I'll do whatever it takes son. Please, give me another chance and I can be the father you've always wanted and needed..." Stoick said.

"How? Tell me how you plan to do that dad..." Hiccup asked him.

"I'll do what I didn't do before. I'll listen to you, I'll make sure you're okay, I'll spend time with you, I'll even learn to ride a dragon if you want. But most of all, I'll be there for you." Stoick said.

"I will forgive you, and give you a second chance...I don't need everything you said before. I just need you to be there for me, listen to me, and accept me for who I am. I need you to be my dad." Hiccup told him.

"I give my word as Chief and as your father...Thank you son. I won't let you down again. I am proud of you, just like I said at the nest. That's when I understood. You are a Viking, and though you're different...you have done amazing things." Stoick said.

"Alright alright, don't get mushy on me now...You're still a Viking chief after all..." Hiccup chuckled slightly as he helped his father to his feet and they hugged.

"I don't care Hiccup. I have you and Valka, I don't care who sees me a big puddle of emotion." Stoick laughed. Toothless and Valka returned now.

 **"Is it safe?"** Toothless asked perking his ears up now.

"Very funny Toothless...Yes, it's safe." Hiccup laughed now.

"The whole village heard that..." Valka smiled.

"Its fine now..." Hiccup said as Toothless licked his cheek.

"Have you told him yet?" Valka asked standing beside Stoick now.

"Told me...what?" Hiccup asked arching a brow.

"Son, your mother and I have been talking while you were flying with Astrid..." Stoick began looking at Valka.

"Okay, you're starting to freak me out...What's going on?" Hiccup asked now.

"Your father and I...are obviously getting back together. And well, since you ended the war between Dragons and Vikings...We think you're ready to take over." Valka said smiling wide.

"Wait...what are you saying?..." Hiccup asked now.

"Son, your mother and I...would like for you to become the chief of Berk." Stoick smiled, Hiccup's eyes widened with shock as he gasped.


	11. Surprise

**Acceptance**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD.

Chapter 11: Surprise.

Hiccup stood there in shock after he heard his father say that. They were making him chief?! He was only 18! It made no sense. "Wait a second, hold on! Why are you making me the chief!?" Hiccup asked now.

"Because you're ready to be one son." Valka said.

"No no, don't I get a say in this?" Hiccup asked.

"Well you do but just think about it first...Hear us out son." Valka said gently.

"I'm listening..." Hiccup groaned.

"No one would make a better chief. I ignored you for 18 years for this village...And I lost you because of it. You came back to protect us, I put everyone in danger. You had their best interests at heart even though it meant giving up your cover and coming back. I've been chief for years son, but now that you and your mother are back. I just want to retire and be a husband and father again." Stoick said calmly. "And I can't do those things if I'm chief...You can run this village, you and Toothless together. I want you to be the chief that I couldn't be. I was selfish, and only thought about myself. That is not what chief does. A chief puts everyone else ahead of himself, forsaking all personal thoughts, even if it means losing limb or life. You saw peace when I saw hate. You saw light, when I saw dark. I am not fit to be chief, but...you Hiccup...You are. You have all the qualities of a chief and I want you to take my place and do for this village what I could not." Stoick told him in a serious tone.

"You don't know what you're asking me to do. I'm 18...I can't...run a village. I know nothing about it." Hiccup protested calmer now.

"Let me ask you a few things, Hiccup. When you found out that we didn't have to fight dragons, and tried to tell me. What did I do?" Stoick asked.

"You ignored me..." Hiccup said.

"When you found out I was going to the dragon nest. What did you do?" Stoick asked.

"I went and told mom, because we knew how dangerous that place was..." Hiccup said.

"Exactly. And when I was sailing there, ignoring Astrid's protests. What did you do?" Stoick asked.

"I had Toothless shoot at the ships to make you turn around and go back because you didn't know what you were getting yourself in to." Hiccup sighed now.

"And when I still insisted on fighting, waking that beast up...What did you do?" Stoick asked again.

"I blew my cover to save Astrid..." Hiccup closed his eyes looking down.

"What did you do when we figured out who you were...begging you not to go up?" Stoick asked finally.

"I risked my life to keep everyone safe..." Hiccup replied.

"Everything I failed to do, you did like a true chief would son. I don't deserve the title of chief because not only did I let you down, I let the village down and almost got 100's killed for my own personal, selfish reasons...A chief protects his own. I did not. I put everyone in danger. You showed yourself after 3 years, you saved everyone, and me too. You are a true chief, Hiccup." Stoick said.

"Please think about it..." Valka asked softly. Hiccup moved towards the door with Toothless now.

"I'll think about it." Hiccup said as he got on Toothless and took off once outside.

"Think he'll accept it?" Valka asked.

"I do, Val. I do." Stoick said. Hiccup didn't know what to do, or where to go.

 **"Where to?"** Toothless asked now.

"I–I don't know bud...I need to figure this out...chief, really, that's what they want me to be..." Hiccup sighed frustrated.

 **"Talk to someone about it. If you ask me, I think you should do it."** Toothless said.

"Really, you too Toothless?" Hiccup asked.

 **"Think about it. Your father made good points...You succeeded where he failed. And I think it was admiral of him to want to give up the position so he could be a better husband and father..."** Toothless replied as they flew over head.

"I get that but...the whole village...I just got back..." Hiccup looked down closing his eyes.

 **"Its not like you're alone, Hiccup. You have your parents, your friends, Astrid, and me. We won't let you fall."** Toothless smiled.

"You really think I can do it?" Hiccup asked him.

 **"You defeated the dragon queen. Yes, I think you can do it..."** Toothless rolled his eyes now.

"That wasn't me...it was you." Hiccup stated.

 **"I can't fly without you."** Toothless retorted.

"But you shot the blast..." Hiccup sighed.

 **"On your command. I didn't know that would work, I didn't even know what you were doing. You never told me. You led, and I followed so to speak."** Toothless told him.

"I got the idea from you..." Hiccup looked away.

 **"You did?"** Toothless asked curiously.

"Yeah, that first day we flew with the new tail...On that island with the Terrible Terrors? It tried to shoot you, and you made it reverse...I figured it'd do the same thing..." Hiccup said.

 **"Wait...You did that...on a whim?!"** Toothless yelled at him slightly surprised. Hiccup nodded, **"So you had no idea if it would actually work? You just...went for it and prayed for the best?"** Toothless asked.

"Yep, that's pretty much it..." Hiccup said with a chuckle.

 **"Great, my life was spared on a miracle..."** Toothless sighed. Hiccup laughed now. **"That's not funny...What if it hadn't worked?...We'd both be dead."** Toothless stated.

"Not necessarily...We were still headed straight down. It still would of crashed to the ground face first with a face full of fire." Hiccup winked.

 **"So you did have a back up plan..."** Toothless grinned. " **That's why your father wants you to be chief, Hiccup. You came up with an idea, and a back up in seconds. Getting it to fly after us, attacking it in the clouds, then dive-bombing...You saved everyone with just a whim."** Toothless told him.

"I guess I understand why he wants me to, but that was a different thing. That was...imminent danger..." Hiccup protested again.

 **"So, just have the mind set that anything and everything could wrong and then you're always on your toes."** Toothless snickered at him.

"Oh great so I should always be worried that an over hungry, pissed off dragon queen who lives in a volcano is going to threaten my family and friends?" Hiccup rolled his eyes with a sigh.

 **"Hiccup listen to me. As your best friend and brother almost...Your father and mother believe you can do it, and so do I. You have what it takes to be a great Chief and run this village. You've got the love and support of everyone around you. You're the hero of Berk, the pride of Berk. That's what I heard walking with your mom earlier. Everyone accepts you, not just for being different, but for all you've done. Even before you left with me...Everyone accepts you, for you. You can do this and you will have me every step of the way."** Toothless told him after they'd landed on one of Berk's high points, one that let them look down and over the whole island. Hiccup took in what he said as he sat on his back and stared out at everything, at Berk. He stayed there for hours, until the sun began to rise. Staying deep in thought, at some point he'd gotten off Toothless and just sat down.

Astrid had woken up, anxious to see Hiccup. She raced to Hiccup's house and knocked. Stoick answered the door and smiled. "Aren't you up early, Astrid?" Stoick chuckled.

"I'm sorry if I woke you...is Hiccup awake? He promised to take me around the island for sunrise..." Astrid asked.

"He's been gone all night dear. He left with Toothless last night around...11 maybe?" Valka added standing beside Stoick.

"D–did something happen to make him leave?" Astrid asked becoming a bit worried.

"Yes. We told him something he wasn't ready to hear and he took off." Stoick stated. Astrid looked around and sighed softly.

"I'm sure he'll be back." Valka added.

"Would you like to wait for him inside with us?" Stoick offered.

"Did you say you were looking for Hiccup?" Tuffnut asked walking by with Ruffnut.

"Yes, have you seen him?" Astrid asked quickly. Ruffnut pointed to the high point of the cliff.

"He's been up there all night staring out at the village." Tuffnut stated.

"And you didn't say anything before?" Astrid asked.

"We thought everyone knew." Ruffnut added now as they kept walking. Hiccup sighed as he stood up, Toothless woke up and stood beside him stretching.

"Guess we should be getting back..." Hiccup stated as he climbed on Toothless's back now.

 **"Did you make your choice?"** Toothless asked him.

"Sort of. I need to talk to Astrid first...Lets go bud...To the house." Hiccup said slowly. Toothless launched himself and flew back down to the village, skimming over houses until he landed on the ground in front of the house. He saw Astrid there with his parents.

"There you are son, we were worried about you all night after you left..." Valka said as she greeted him with hug as he climbed off Toothless. Astrid hugged him next and smiled at him.

"You promised to take me around the island this morning..." Astrid teased.

"I'm sorry. I owe you a flight then...I had a lot on my mind." Hiccup replied to her. "Speaking of...I'll give you my choice tonight..." Hiccup said facing his parents now.

"That is fine, Hiccup." Stoick asked. Hiccup looked at Toothless, then to Astrid, finally back to his parents as he took in a deep breath.

"I want to talk to Astrid about it first...If that's okay with the both of you?" Hiccup asked them.

"Of course son. We'll see you dinner in the hall?" Valka asked smiling. Hiccup took Astrid's hand leading her over to Toothless and got on him, then pulled her up behind him, she held on tightly as Toothless took off in to the sky.

"Are you going to tell me what this is all about?" Astrid asked after flying for 10 minutes.

"Be patient..." Hiccup smiled to her. Soon they landed in the cove and Hiccup got off and then helped Astrid down. "Astrid...I brought you here so no one would follow us and so we could talk alone..." Hiccup began slowly, his tone was serious and low.

"Okay...what's going on?..." Astrid asked.

"You may want to sit down..." Hiccup told her gently as he led her to a rock and sat her down. He didn't let go of her hand as he finally faced her.

"Hiccup whatever it is...I'm sure I can handle it...as long as you're not leaving again...Because I swear I'll knock you out..." Astrid warned him.

"No no...I'm not leaving...Um...last night my parents asked me to do something big...And it's the reason I flew off all night...I wanted to tell you in person before everyone else..." Hiccup began nervously. He didn't know why he was.

"Okay, tell me then..." Astrid told him with a soft smile.

"Astrid...I'm...I'm going to become the chief." Hiccup finally said. Astrid's mouth dropped open in shock, Hiccup sighed thinking she might be upset, then he watched it curve in to a huge smile.

"Hiccup!..." Astrid jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. "That's...incredible! That's great! Oh my god, why were you so afraid to tell me this! It's great news! You, the chief of Berk!" Astrid exclaimed releasing him from the hug.

"Astrid, you don't understand scared I am of doing this...My dad made me seem like some...great hero...It's so much pressure to be chief...just look at how my dad was..." Hiccup sighed looking down now. Astrid put her hand on his shoulder and cupped his cheek making him look at her.

"Hiccup. It's okay to be afraid...But chief...what an honor! I'd be excited, I am excited, for you. And you are a great hero, look at all you did. You ended the war between dragons and Vikings...You saved our village! You deserve all the praise you get..." Astrid told him softly.

"Astrid, I didn't bring you here just about this...I made my choice last night sitting on the cliff...I wanted to ask you first..." Hiccup said as Toothless came beside him now.

"Hiccup, you don't need my permission...This is your life!" Astrid told him.

"I didn't know how you'd take it with me possibly not having a lot of time to be with you..." Hiccup looked away.

"I'll come see you then, Hiccup this is great. I'm so proud of you." Astrid said planting a kiss on his lips. "You didn't have to drag me all the way out here to tell me this." Astrid laughed now.

"Yes I did...There's another reason I wanted to talk to you..." Hiccup said as he moved in front of her again.

"Well what is it...We need to go tell your parents!" Astrid said to him. Hiccup's face turned serious again.

"Did you know that I felt it when you screamed?..." Hiccup asked her.

"What do you mean, when you were gone and I used to scream for you?" Astrid asked him, he nodded to her slowly. "You felt it?" Astrid asked tilting her head.

"I did. It felt like someone was stabbing in the chest, I couldn't breathe...I always knew it came from you...I'd see you screaming for me in my dreams. It'd only be for a second, but I'd wake up right away feeling that pain..." Hiccup told her.

"Hiccup, what does this have to do with anything? You're home now..." Astrid said.

"It killed me, caused me physical pain to be away from you...I realized it. And when I saw you nearly get killed by the dragon queen...I was never more sure of it." Hiccup told her.

"Hiccup, just tell me what this has to do with anything. Its because you love me, and I love you...That's what that is." Astrid told him. "I've known that since you left that day..." Astrid added.

"It's so much more than just that. It has everything to do with my choice, Astrid. Because my choice has everything to do with you..." Hiccup stated.

"I don't...understand?" Astrid asked him.

"Astrid, if I become chief...I won't be able to just come see you whenever..." Hiccup trailed off.

"Hiccup, I told you...I'll just come see you then. We'll make it work..." Astrid smiled at him.

"Astrid. You don't get it...I don't want you to see me...I don't want it to be that way between us." Hiccup said, Astrid's face dropped now hearing his words, she looked away understanding now.

"I–I get it...you...don't want to be with me anymore...T–that's okay...I understand..." Astrid closed her eyes to fight back the tears. Hiccup dropped to his knees in front of her now as he turned her face to his.

"Astrid...Look at me..." Hiccup said, she took a deep breath and faced him now. "I don't want you to see me...Because I want you beside me." Hiccup said softly with a smile now. Astrid stared at him with her mouth agape. "I don't want you to come see me, I want you with me." Hiccup said again more clearly to her.

"Hiccup...What are you...saying? I'll fly with you when you're chief...I can help you." Astrid said to him. He shook his head.

"Astrid. I spent all my life loving you from a distance, even though you didn't even acknowledge me. Then you of all people, gave me a chance to show you what I could do. You entered a dangerous ring to help me. Leaving you behind that day, was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. It was torture being away from you for 3 years...I was in the cove that night, hiding in the cave." Hiccup told her.

"Y–you were?..." Astrid asked.

"Yes and I heard everything you said. You are the reason I knew to be at the nest that day...and when I saw you fall...realizing I could of lost you forever if I stayed hidden...That was when I realized it..." Hiccup said in a serious voice as he stared in to her eyes.

"Realized what...?" Astrid asked in shaky tone as she saw Hiccup take her hand in his.

"That I couldn't go one more day without you in my life. That I refused to live another day if you weren't in my life..." Hiccup said. "Astrid. I want you. I want you every day for the rest of my life. I want you to be the one I wake up next to every morning, and fall asleep next to every night. I want you to be the one I come home to every night after a long day. I want you standing up with me while I run this village. I want you flying with me. I want you beside me, forever. I don't care if we only just started this thing with us. I know after all this, that I will never love any other woman but you." Hiccup said to her as he reached in to the small pouch behind him and pulled out a small golden color band with a small stone fixed at the top.

"Hiccup...a–are you..." Astrid couldn't even finish the words as tears were streaming down her eyes.

"I can't run this village if you're not the one who is standing beside me, the one I come home to...My life, means nothing without you in it. Astrid, me becoming chief isn't the greatest honor...Its having you as my wife. Will you marry me, Astrid?" Hiccup asked her. Astrid couldn't believe it, she truly couldn't but it was happening.

"Hiccup I...I don't know what...This...is so unexpected..." Astrid cried softly smiling at him. She threw herself at him as they both fell to the ground. "Yes...I will, Yes!" Astrid yelled happily. She kissed Hiccup deeply as he slipped the ring on her finger. Toothless roared out as he shot off 5 blasts in to the sky, each exploding with a loud bang. Hiccup and Astrid laughed as they got up holding one another in each other's arms.

(Berk)

"What was that?" Stoick asked as he was working outside with Valka, she only giggled and kept working. "Val...What do you know that I don't...?" Stoick asked her again.

"Nothing dear. You will just have to find out for yourself. If I had to take a guess...they accepted." Valka winked at him.

"They?...Val!" Stoick yelled running after her now. She only laughed and kept walking. It was dark before Astrid and Hiccup returned on Toothless, arriving at the Great Hall where dinner was being served. Hiccup and Astrid walked inside holding hands, everyone knew they were a couple now. Stoick and Valka spotted them walking in and moved towards them.

"Did you decide son?"Stoick asked, Hiccup nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, dad. I have." Hiccup said looking at Astrid with love in his eyes.

"And?..." Stoick asked impatiently.

"You'll find out with everyone else, won't you?" Hiccup grinned almost as he moved with Astrid towards the front of the room. "Toothless, do it bud..." Hiccup said looking at his best friend. Toothless let out a roar and shot a blast over everyone's head out the window over the door. Hiccup rubbed his head. "Thanks buddy. Can I get everyone's attention please? Yes. Over here...I want to say something." Hiccup yelled across the room, everyone faced him. "Thank you. So first, I want to thank everyone for the welcome back wishes...I do say I missed this place while I was gone and I'm glad to be home again among family and friends." Hiccup announced. "Next...I wanted to announce something asked of me last night. I was asked to take over as chief of the tribe. And after talking to not just my best friend Toothless, but my beautiful lover over here...I decided to accept it." Hiccup said, the crowd erupted with applause.

"I think your dad is about to cry babe." Astrid giggled pointing at him. Hiccup held her hands up and kissed both of them before facing everyone again.

"Toothless, one more time bud?" Hiccup asked when the group wouldn't settle.

"You got it lover boy..." Toothless grinned as he fired another blast, the room settled down.

"I do have one more announcement and if anyone has a problem with it...they can answer to Toothless here..." Hiccup chuckled as Astrid blushed as Toothless smirked at them all, they backed up some. "I have to say that the only other reason I accepted being chief beside having Toothless at my side and having my back is because of this lovely lady right here...Miss. Astrid Hofferson. I was afraid to become chief, I didn't see why I was suddenly this hero and just starting my relationship with her, I was afraid I wouldn't have time for her. Being chief is hard, I watched my dad do it for years and I have no idea how he did it. I know for me, I can't do it without her..." Hiccup smiled. "Let me tell you a little story of what happened while I was gone and how much it hurt to be away from her..." Hiccup said.

"I've always loved her, truly I have since the day I met her even though she acted like I didn't exist until the day Toothless and I kidnapped her and took her on the most romantic flight of her life. Can you disagree, Astrid?" Hiccup asked looking at her.

"Absolutely not." Astrid laughed laying her head on his shoulder.

"She stood with me when I faced the Nightmare in the ring. She stood with me when Toothless came to save me. And that day, it pained me to leave her behind. But she didn't deserve an outcast life, always on the run. It was the hardest thing I ever had to do and every night for 3 years, she was on my mind. I'm sure you all heard the times she'd scream for me after I left..." Hiccup saw the nods and hands raised. "I felt it. I could feel her pain. It killed me to stay away from her, but I felt like I had no choice either. The night you all saw a Night Fury during the raid, it was me flying over. I wore all black and blended in laying on Toothless almost flat. I made sure his tail blended in so you wouldn't see the prosthetic one and realize who I was. I was determined to stay hidden but I was investigating the nest...Toothless lived there for years, he told me why we got raided. Because the dragons had to serve that queen or be destroyed themselves. My mother was unaware of it, which is why we went to check it out, she stayed behind because that dragon could control other dragon, except Toothless who was immune." Hiccup explained.

"That day to rest, Toothless and I stayed on Berk, in the cove. Astrid came there that night to talk to me, or feel close to me. It killed me being so close and couldn't show her I was there. She's the one who tipped me off about my father's choice to find the nest. I flew back to mom to tell her and we both made the choice to return to Berk to stop him from leaving without being seen. We were the ones attacking the ships...To get you all to turn back of course you know, my stubborn father..." Hiccup saw a few people shoot him glares. "Me and my mother were hiding behind the mountain rocks, watching to see if you'd leave once you saw the dragon and when you didn't. I knew I had no choice. I had to intervene. So I did. I was the one attacking the dragon. When I saw Astrid nearly get sucked in, I stopped cared about who saw me. I hadn't seen this woman in 3 years, and I wasn't going to let her get killed. That's why I saved her, knowing I'd get seen again. And that's why I chose to fight the dragon myself...To save her, and all of you." Hiccup looked at Astrid again.

"Almost losing Astrid that day...I realized I couldn't stay away anymore and I planned to either stay with acceptance, or leave and take her with me. Either way, I wasn't leaving her which is why when asked to be chief, I refused unless she was with me forever..." Hiccup said watching everyone lean forward in anticipation, he chuckled some. "That is why earlier this morning, I asked her to marry me because being chief wasn't the greatest honor of all, it was having her at my side, as my wife and much to my own surprise..." He looked at Astrid now with a smile.

"I SAID YES!" Astrid announced excitedly. It was silent a minute before there were cheers, and clapping for them. Hiccup wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him and leaned in giving her a deep kiss in front of everyone. Once they broke apart Stoick, Valka, and their friends surrounded them.

"Congratulations!" Stoick said hugging them both. Valka hugged them next. "Wait...You knew he was planning to propose to her?" Stoick asked, Hiccup and Valka both laughed nodding.

"She did?" Astrid asked a little surprised now.

"How?" Stoick asked now.

"After I found out we were going back to Berk, I already had a feeling I'd get seen and once I did...Astrid would never let me out of her sight again. So when we were preparing to leave, I made the ring and mom watched me do it. She asked what I was doing and my only answer was that I was going to make sure I never spent another day away from the love of my life." Hiccup smiled.

"But you asked me under the pretenses of becoming chief?" Astrid asked.

"Because it fit the situation. I was asking you either way my lady." Hiccup winked at her. Astrid blushed now.

"Looks like we're planning two celebrations. Hiccup's chief ceremony, and their wedding." Gobber joined in now.

"I can't wait." Astrid said looking in to Hiccup's eyes.

"Neither can I..." Hiccup said staring back.

"I love you, Hiccup." Astrid said smiling.

"I love you so much more, Astrid..." Hiccup replied smiling back as they shared another kiss while everyone was clapping and cheering still.


	12. A Chief Protects His Own

**Acceptance**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD.

Chapter 12: A Chief Protects His Own.

The day had come. After Hiccup accepted the offer to become chief, preparations began immediately. As well as some training, Hiccup had the qualities of a great chief but there were still things he didn't know. For 3 months he was at his father's side seeing how everything was done, and Toothless was with him. Astrid was always with her mother and Valka planning the wedding which was set to take place 1 month after the chief ceremony. Hiccup and Toothless were closer than ever, they were brothers by every definition except blood. Astrid and Hiccup were also doing very well, and in the works was a home for them, it was set up and built closer to the great hall. It would be ready for after the wedding. Today was the chief ceremony, and everyone was running around making sure things were perfect.

The ceremony for Hiccup becoming the chief was going to be in the Great Hall, he was at his father's house getting ready. His mother and Astrid were there too. Hiccup was in his room with Toothless putting on the last of the outfit he was wearing today. It wasn't far off from his normal attire in fact. Hiccup wore a gray tunic and dark brown pants, a single boot on his right foot, and a black fur cloak that hung from his shoulders, equipped with two shoulder plates as armor. It was heavy to wear it all but as skinny as Hiccup was, he was strong. Hiccup looked at Toothless now and gave a weak smile, "How do I look bud?" Hiccup asked him, Toothless smiled.

 **"Like the chief you were always meant to be."** Toothless responded.

"Thanks buddy...Man I can't believe I'm becoming chief today..." Hiccup sighed softly with a smile.

"I can." Stoick said walking up the stairs in to his room with a proud smile on his face.

"Hey dad." Hiccup greeted him as they hugged.

"Is he ready yet?!" Astrid asked from the lower level of the house.

"Yeah I'm ready Astrid, you can come up." Hiccup called to her, minutes later she was upstairs with Valka.

"My son is all grown up..." Valka sobbed happily.

"Come on mom...I'm only 18...It's not a big deal." Hiccup smiled.

"This is a huge deal, Hiccup! You're becoming the chief!" Astrid exclaimed wrapping her arms around him in a hug now.

"It may not seem like much to you, but it means the world to me." Valka said hugging him next.

 **"Remember she missed out on your last 18 years, Hiccup..."** Toothless crooned to him.

"I know pal. I'm really glad you're here mom." Hiccup said softly.

"And here I'll stay." Valka kissed his cheek.

"Well, are we ready?" Stoick asked clapping his hands together.

"As I'll ever be." Hiccup replied, her was nervous but he knew he could do it.

"Lets start walking then." Stoick said as he walked down the stairs with Valka. Hiccup walked down with Astrid and Toothless behind them. Once outside, Hiccup grinned as he jumped on Toothless's back and pulled Astrid up in front of him. "Hiccup, what are you doing?" Stoick asked.

"You walk, I fly...Meet you there!" Hiccup called as they took off. Stoick smacked his hand over his face as Valka chuckled putting her hand on her husband's arm now.

"He's fine, now lets get going." Valka urged him as they began walking towards the great hall. In the sky on Toothless Astrid was a little surprised and scared, she'd never ridden on Toothless in front before.

"H–Hiccup...What are you doing..." Astrid asked leaning against him.

"Trust me..." He whispered. Astrid smiled now.

"I trust you with my life, you've saved it a few times." Astrid giggled.

"Good...Now hold on tight." Hiccup told her softly. Astrid held on to the handles of Toothless's saddle and Hiccup adjusted Toothless's tail and they sped off.

"Hiccup, this is amazing..." Astrid gasped out feeling the wind against her face.

"I know...You ready?" Hiccup asked her.

"Wait, ready for what?!" Astrid exclaimed.

"To fly..." Hiccup said as he let go of her and sat up.

"Hiccup, I don't know how to fly Toothless!" Astrid stated.

"Yes you do. Trust me, Astrid..." Hiccup told her. Astrid looked forward as they were headed for a sea stack, she panicked and closed her eyes leaning left, Toothless dodged it. "Don't be afraid..." He whispered to her. "I'd never let you fall, neither would he." Hiccup said. Astrid opened her eyes and saw the maze of sea stacks ahead of them. She narrowed her eyes and leaned forward starting to lean and Toothless did what he was supposed to do until they were out of them.

"I–I did it!" Astrid said happily.

"I told you that you could do it..." Hiccup smiled at her. Astrid turned her head and kissed him deeply.

 **"If two don't stop we're going to be late..."** Toothless warbled slowly. Hiccup chuckled now.

"A chief is never late...Everyone else is just early." Hiccup said as he leaned and they whipped around heading to the great hall now. They landed as Hiccup climbed off Toothless and then helped Astrid down as he looked at the hall doors.

"You can do this." Astrid told him.

"Can I?..." Hiccup asked her with worried eyes.

"Of course you can, and you want to know why?" Astrid asked with a smile.

"Enlighten me?..." Hiccup replied.

"Because I believe you can. Now you have to believe in yourself." Astrid told him.

"I don't know if that's enough..." Hiccup sighed.

"I do. Trust me." Astrid winked at him.

"I trust you." Hiccup smiled now. Hiccup pushed the doors open and saw everyone in the village there looking at him. Astrid gave him a small push to get him going. Hiccup took a deep breath and started walking down the isle where his father was, Gobber beside him, and Gothi on the other side of Stoick.. Astrid took her seat beside Valka and Toothless stood beside Hiccup.

"All assembled here today, are to bear witness to a great moment. Today, my son becomes chief of this tribe and I know he will do nothing but good for us. He's already done so much, and I can stand here and say that no one is more proud than myself of everything he has done, and will do in the future." Stoick announced as his eyes fell on Hiccup as Gobber moved in front of Hiccup now. As Stoick held the chief helmet, sword, and shield with a smile. Gothi was holding a small pot of ash.

"Hiccup Haddock. Raise your right hand, and place your left over your heart." Gobber instructed to him. Hiccup took a deep breath as he raised his right hand, and placed his left over his heart looking at his father. It gave him such a warm feeling to see the happiness in his eyes. "Do you swear by Odin, the heathen Gods to protect the island of Berk and the members of the Hooligan tribe even if it means risking your own life. Do you swear to do your best to lead your people to peace and prosperity as far as you're able too. Do you swear to cast aside all personal feelings, to place your people and village before you no matter the cost? Do you swear to uphold the duties given to you?" Gobber recited to him.

Hiccup took a deep breath as he held a seriousness in his eyes, "I, Hiccup Haddock, solemnly swear to uphold the duties given to me." Hiccup said in a firm tone. His father looked like he was about to cry, off to the side he could hear his mother and fiancé crying softly. Gobber stepped back now as Gothi stepped forward and motioned for him to kneel. Hiccup kneeled down, his hands resting on his knee. Dipping her thumb in the ash bowl, she rubbed it around her fingers before pushing Hiccup's bangs out of the way, he closed his eyes as Gothi drew the symbol of chief on his forehead. This symbol was a shallow semi circle, with a smaller one resting on top then a line through both and ended between his eye brows. Hiccup opened his eyes now as Gothi stepped back and he stood facing his father now.

Stoick held the helmet, sword and shield. Hiccup bowed his head as Stoick placed the helmet on his head gently, "This helmet, given to remind you to always think before you act, to handle situations with tact and diplomacy." Stoick said, then placed the sword in his right hand, the shield in his left. "And these, for you to protect the people of this tribe." Stoick added as he stepped back. Hiccup stood straight now, smiling as his father, Gothi, and Gobber.

"Face your people Hiccup..." Gobber told him. Hiccup slowly turned around facing the people of Berk. He still held the sword and shield against him as Gobber began again. "You have sworn to the duties bestowed upon you and it gives me great pleasure to name you Chief Hiccup Haddock the Wise, to the Hooligan tribe of Berk!" Gobber announced loudly. The crowd jumped up clapping and cheering his name. Hiccup finally let out the breath he'd been holding in and smiled softly, nodding as he looked around to everyone.

"Time to celebrate!" Stoick yelled out with a laugh. Hiccup clipped the shield over his chest with the strap and put the sword in his belt as Astrid ran over and wrapped her arms around him crying with a smile.

"You did it, Hiccup!" Astrid exclaimed. Hiccup hugged her back now.

"Barely. I swear I was holding my breath for something to go wrong..." Hiccup sighed out in relief.

"Why did you think something would go wrong son?" Valka asked him now.

"I don't know. I have a weird feeling about today...Something big is going to happen." Hiccup stated.

"Something big did happen, you became the Chief!" Astrid said happily.

"I guess it was nerves. Come on..." Hiccup smiled now shaking the feeling as he led Astrid over to the place they'd be sitting for the celebration.

"So how does it feel?" Astrid asked him now.

"Different." Hiccup stated.

"Well that should feel the same for you then since you've always been different." Astrid winked at him. The celebration was in full swing now, music, dancing, talking and more. Hiccup was standing with Astrid as they were talking to their friends. Toothless began to growl lowly now, Hiccup looked down at him.

"What's up bud?" Hiccup asked him.

 **"Something is wrong...There is a scent here, I don't recognize..."** Toothless told him. Hiccup looked around the room, it looked normal but if Toothless said something was wrong, then he wasn't taking any chances. From the corner of his eye, he saw a glint headed their way right at Astrid, Hiccup pushed Astrid out of the way as he un-clipped his shield tossed it like a frisbee as the daggers stuck in it then the shield slid across the room, getting everyone's attention now.

"Hiccup! Are you alright?!" Astrid yelled in a worried tone.

"I'm fine, are you?" Hiccup asked helping her up.

"Y–yeah, what was that about? Where did those come from?..." Astrid asked quickly.

 **"Hiccup, over there..."** Toothless said motioning to the darker side of the hall. Hiccup narrowed his eyes pushing Astrid behind him.

"Who are you?" Hiccup yelled out, the room seemed to go silent now.

"Well well. So it is true. Little Hiccup has become the chief, and Berk sides with dragons..." Came a sinister like voice. "I'm a little hurt you don't remember me, brother..." As the figure stepped out of the shadows, Hiccup's eyes narrowed further.

"Dagur..." Hiccup seethed out angrily.

"The one and only..." He laughed with a smirk.

"What are you doing here..." Hiccup asked him as he walked over, Toothless beside him protectively.

"Oh you know, just thought I'd come visit my brother a few years ago and found out you were gone...but then a rumor went around you came back...Thought I'd pay a visit to the new chief." Dagur said twirling his dagger in his fingers.

"Were the daggers necessary, you almost killed Astrid!" Hiccup yelled angrily.

"I was aiming for the dragon...I'd be legendary if I killed a Night Fury...I guess I was off, sorry Astrid..." Dagur smirked again.

"Oh yeah, because I totally believe that..." Astrid remarked sarcastically.

"Dagur, I think you should go now." Hiccup stated firmly.

"But I just got here brother, don't you want to hang out?" Dagur asked with a fake pout on his face.

"No, I don't. And son's of chief's aren't supposed to be traveling alone and unannounced. Does your father even know you're here?..." Hiccup asked.

"Oh right, you were gone so you don't know..." Dagur stated.

"Know...what?" Hiccup asked.

"I always knew we were destined for chiefhood...You're a chief, and so am I...though I doubt we acquired it the same way...You were given yours...and I...took mine." Dagur smirked at him.

"What are you saying, Dagur?..." Stoick asked walking beside Hiccup now.

"Lets just say my father retired...to an early grave." Dagur laughed.

"Y–you killed your own father!?" Hiccup yelled.

"Of course, the only way to get what you want is to take it!" Dagur laughed more manically.

"I disagree. A chief protects his own. I won't say it again...Leave." Hiccup ordered him.

"Come on brother...I came to see if the rumors were true, and they are. Now there is something I want from here..." Dagur grinned as his eyes fell on Toothless now. "And if you won't give it to me, I'll take it..." Dagur added.

"What do you want, Dagur..." Stoick asked now.

"I want the Night Fury..." Dagur said as he walked closer to them now, Hiccup glared at him as he stepped forward, Toothless beside him but Stoick stopped him.

"You have that look in your eye again son...The one when you're about to do something crazy that I won't like." Stoick stated.

"As of 2 hours ago, you can't tell me how to protect this village...I took a vow. Let me do my job, do as I say." Hiccup told him again.

"Aye son..." Stoick backed up now.

"Dagur. You want Toothless right?...Fight me then." Hiccup challenged him. The room gasped.

"You want to fight me...YOU!? Don't make me laugh, Hiccup...you've never been able to beat me, and just because you're a Chief doesn't mean it has changed now. Spare your people the sadness of losing their new chief early...And just give me the dragon...I promise I'll take care of him..." Dagur said as he tried to reach for Toothless who snapped at him growling. "Bad dragon...you will listen to your master!" Dagur yelled as kicked Toothless hard causing him to whimper out. Hiccup pushed Dagur back now.

"Toothless, are you okay bud?" Hiccup asked worried now.

 **"I–I'm okay..."** Toothless said trying to rub his nose where Dagur kicked him. Hiccup stood up now as he walked towards Dagur.

"I'm glad...now stand with Astrid and the others...I'll take care of this. You shouldn't of done that Dagur...You have no idea what I'm capable of if pushed to far..." Hiccup warned him.

"I know...I heard all about it. Left Berk because you weren't accepted?" Dagur grinned as he pushed Hiccup down and the two rolled around until Dagur was over Hiccup with his sword over him. Hiccup tried to push him off but Dagur was a lot stronger than him.

 **"Hiccup!"** Toothless yelled with concern.

"Stay back...This is my fight." Hiccup told them.

"I know you Hiccup. I know you grew up being the disappointment child, the embarrassment that everyone hated. I know you're so weak you tried to take your own life because life was just so hard...But good things happened, you made a single friend. The dragon...who you ran away with when you didn't have daddy's permission to keep him. You ran away, found your mommy too, how sweet. You're so pathetic even she abandoned you but I guess she knew you couldn't make it on your own because she came back. You even almost died protecting them. How honorable. Let me put you out of your misery brother...Then I'll take your pet as my prize." Hiccup stepped struggling now. Dagur looked at him, "Really, just going to give up?" Dagur asked him. Suddenly Hiccup lifted his knees and kicked Dagur off him, Hiccup rolled back to a standing position. Dagur stood up smirking.

"What did you just say..." Hiccup asked him in a cold tone.

"Say? Oh! You mean calling the Night Fury a pet?..." Dagur grinned getting to his feet. Hiccup rushed him quickly and crouched to uppercut him with his fist. Dagur stumbled back a little shocked.

"Don't ever...call Toothless a pet again. Or I promise you will regret it..." Hiccup said with hate in his voice.

"Th–that's what made you snap? Because I called the dragon a pet? He is!" Dagur yelled now. Hiccup tightened his hands into fists as Dagur stopped, he could feel a different aura in the room, a murderous one and it was coming from Hiccup. "O–oh did I strike a nerve brother?" Dagur asked now as he charged at Hiccup daggers out, Hiccup crouched again and elbowed him in the stomach making him gasp out, Hiccup then kicked Dagur with his metal leg sending him on his back. Before Dagur could react, Hiccup had his sword drawn and pointed at his throat.

"...No one...calls Toothless a pet. And while we're at it..." Hiccup grinned himself now as he moved the sword and punched Dagur in the face again, making his nose bleed. "That was for almost hitting my fiancé." Hiccup then kicked his stomach, the sound of Dagur's rib cracking was heard, "That was for bringing my mother in to it...And this...This is for everything else..." Hiccup said as he raised the sword to strike him, he whipped it down as Dagur closed his eyes tightly, the sword landed right beside his head with a loud clang. Dagur looked again, seeing the sword by his head, inches from it and looked up at Hiccup shocked and with fear in his eyes. For the first time in his life, he felt true fear.

"W–why didn't you finish me off!" Dagur yelled at him getting up when Hiccup stepped off, Dagur held the side with the cracked ribs.

"Because I'm not like you, Dagur. And for the record...You're not my brother. Toothless is." Hiccup stated coldly.

"But he's just a pe–..." Dagur saw the fire in Hiccup's eyes rise again, "Dragon..." Dagur corrected. Normally he'd keep pushing but after seeing how Hiccup reacted, he couldn't bring himself to do it. This wasn't the Hiccup he knew years ago, this Hiccup was stronger, bolder and stood firm to his beliefs.

"Toothless isn't just a dragon to me, Dagur. He's my best friend, he was the only friend I had for a long time. He's family. I'm not going to stand here and explain it to you. Toothless has my back, and I have his. That's all you need to know." Hiccup stated, he raised the sword pointing it at Dagur again, he was backed against the wall. "I made a vow to protect this village and everyone in it. That includes the dragons. These people aren't just people I protect, each and everyone of them are family and you can bet your life on it, that I won't let anyone hurt them. Now you will go. You will get on your ship, with your men, and leave this island, forever." Hiccup ordered.

"But!" Dagur protested.

"When you threaten them, you threaten me. And Dagur...If you ever come back... Make no mistake that I won't hesitate to kill you to protect my family, all of them. Now get the hell off my island and..." Hiccup ordered him, his eyes didn't leave Dagur's.

"But the treaty?..." Dagur asked him.

"You think I will honor a treaty with someone who came in here uninvited, threw knives in a crowded room aiming for my brother, and almost hitting my fiancé, then proceeding to try and take away Toothless? Then bringing my past in to it?! Consider it broken. Berk won't ally themselves with the likes of you. I will not say it again, Dagur. Get. The Fuck. Off. Of. My. Island!" Hiccup ordered firmly, Toothless walked up beside Hiccup now and growl at Dagur angrily. Dagur held his side as he saw the hate in Hiccup's eyes, he knew he'd never beat him. Hiccup was not the same boy he used to pick on and order around anymore. Dagur closed his eyes and nodded as limped out of the hall. "Make sure he reaches the docks..." Hiccup stated in a low tone. 4 men followed Dagur out. Hiccup waited until he was out of sight before pain overwhelmed him and the sword fell out of his hand. he dropped to the ground holding his side in pain. Toothless moved in front of him worried now.

 **"Hiccup...! What happened?!"** Toothless asked quickly. Stoick, Valka, and Astrid ran over seeing Hiccup down on his knees.

"Son...!" Stoick gasped as Hiccup pulled his hand away from his side showing blood. His eyes began to go blurry and he passed out cold, Toothless caught him so Hiccup fell against his body as everyone began to swarm around wondering what happened.


	13. Our Home

**Acceptance**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD.

Chapter 13: Our Home.

"Hiccup?!" Gasped a voice as Hiccup's eyes began to open slowly, they adjusted and he saw Astrid leaning over him.

"Morning?" Hiccup asked her as he slowly tried to sit up but winced feeling a pain in his side.

"D–don't move...you'll reopen the wound again! And it's actually afternoon. You've been out since last night..." Astrid cried softly.

"W–wound? What happened?" Hiccup asked her now.

 **"You don't remember?"** Toothless asked now standing on the other side of him. Hiccup shook his head. **"Dagur showed up at the party...wanting to take me away?"** Toothless said looking at him.

"Oh yeah...He is gone right?" Hiccup asked quickly.

"Yeah. The guys you sent made sure he left...I don't think he'll be back son." Valka said coming up the stairs now.

"But, what wound?..." Hiccup asked looking at his side, "I–I don't even remember..." He stopped as his mind took him back to the fight, when Dagur pushed him down and they rolled on the floor, Dagur's spiked knee armor stabbed him in the side and tore down. After Dagur called Toothless a pet, Hiccup lost it and fought Dagur off, he didn't even feel it while fighting.

"Did you remember?" Valka asked him.

"Yeah...I do now...Toothless, are you okay?..." Hiccup asked quickly looking at his dragon brother.

 **"I am thanks to you...You didn't have to fight him for me...I could of taken him..."** Toothless warbled.

"I know bud, but it wasn't just you I fought for. Astrid, mom, everyone..." Hiccup stated.

"Spoken like a true chief my boy." Stoick said bringing up a plate of food for him and setting it on his lap.

"Well I did have a good teacher you know..." Hiccup laughed a little then winced. "Go me, first day on the job and I'm stuck in bed..." Hiccup sighed out.

"Don't worry about it. Everyone understands, they think you deserve it anyway after what you did for us." Astrid smiled at him.

"Its sort of my job Astrid..." Hiccup stated as he started to eat. "I'll be fine, besides I have him and you..." Hiccup smiled softly.

"Yes well you're not invincible...So try to stay alive for me?" Astrid kissed his cheek.

"I took a vow babe. And I'll stand by it..." Hiccup told her gently.

"Lets let the boy be for now. I'm glad you're alright son." Stoick said leading Valka away and down the stairs.

"You do know I'm not letting you out of my sight until you're healed right?" Astrid giggled a bit.

"By all means, watch away." Hiccup smiled.

"And here you were worried I wouldn't be able to see you." Astrid reminded him.

"Oh haha..." Hiccup laughed sarcastically.

"Oh, when you're done...we're going on a little trip." Astrid told him softly.

"Where to my lady?" Hiccup asked her curiously. Astrid only giggled now. "Oh that just instills me with confidence..." Hiccup remarked as he continued to eat. 10 minutes later he finished and put the plate down.

"Ready?" Astrid asked him excitedly.

"I guess?" Hiccup questioned. Astrid held him up and they walked down the stairs slowly, Toothless following them.

"Where are you three headed?" Stoick asked now.

"It's a surprise..." Hiccup shrugged his shoulders now.

"I see. Have fun then." Stoick went back to cutting things up. Astrid led Hiccup outside and helped him on Toothless, locking his leg in place, then she wrapped something around his eyes and sat in front of him.

"As–Astrid, I need to see to fly him..." Hiccup reminded.

"No you don't. I can fly him too remember.." Astrid pointed out.

"Oh no...Why did I teach you how to fly him, I'm regretting it now..." Hiccup stated.

"Hiccup, are you saying you don't trust me?" Astrid asked now.

"You would use that against me...Yes, I trust you Astrid but you've only flown him once..." Hiccup protested.

"Once was all I needed with you guiding me. You wouldn't let me fall, now trust me not to let you fall." Astrid said kissing his cheek. Hiccup smiled and put his hands on her, he heard her gasp a bit.

"What?..What happened?" Hiccup asked right away, Astrid blushed as she moved his hands down.

"You were...umm...Little to high..." Astrid said.

"Oh Thor...Astrid, I'm so sorry..." Hiccup said now.

"Its okay...Now hold on...Lets go Toothless!" Astrid said, Hiccup pressed down on the stirrup and opened his tail up. Toothless let out a croon and took off. The fight wasn't long at all, maybe 5 minutes before landing again. Astrid got off then helped Hiccup off since he was blindfolded and led him towards the surprise.

"Can I look now?" Hiccup asked.

"Hold on...Okay, step up..." Astrid said, he did as he was told. He heard a door opening now and being led further forward. "Okay, ready?" Astrid asked, the excitement returning in her voice now.

"I've been ready since we left the house..." Hiccup told her. Astrid untied the blindfold and took it off, Hiccup's eyes adjusted and he saw they were in a new house now. "W–what's all this?" Hiccup asked in shock.

"Your new house, chief. Well yours and Astrid's new house." Fishlegs said smiling.

"Yep, after what you did for us yesterday. Everyone chipped in to finish it." Snotlout said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Fully stocked, and furnished. We moved everything in ourselves, well the village too." Astrid said happily.

"Yep. It has your main room, a work area for you in the back over there. Out back is a small forge area, then upstairs is two rooms. Toothless has a place up or downstairs." Fishlegs said now.

"Guys...I–I don't know what to say. Its amazing. Thank you." Hiccup said smiling as he looked around. It really did have everything he could of asked for and more.

"Just keep doing what you're doing chief!" Tuffnut said.

"I will." Hiccup nodded to them.

"Well enjoy!" Ruffnut said pulling them all away leaving Astrid and Toothless with Hiccup. They laughed and walked inside more, Toothless shut the door with his tail.

"This is...just wow." Hiccup said again.

"Do you like it?" Astrid asked him.

"Like it? No, I love it. You're the best, you know that?" Hiccup said pulling her close and kissing her deeply.

"I'm glad you love it." Astrid said after the kiss.

"Now all that's left is getting married and living our lives." Hiccup smiled.

 **"Don't forget having kids too."** Toothless snickered slightly. Hiccup's face burned red with a blush.

"Toothless!" Hiccup said laughing nervously.

"What did he say babe?" Astrid asked now with a smile. Hiccup whispered it in her ear, she covered her mouth quickly and blushed. "O–Oh my...Um..w–well yes...In time and you'll be spending the night at Stoick and Valka's when we do decide to have them." Astrid said as she rubbed his head slightly.

 **"Trust me, I'm fine with that..."** Toothless replied with a warble. Hiccup laughed now.

"He said trust him, he's fine with that." Hiccup told her now. Astrid laughed with him.

"How are you feeling? Not to much pain right?" Astrid asked once she calmed down looking at his wound.

"A little, but I'm alright." Hiccup shrugged sitting down in the chair now, she moved beside him as Toothless laid down on the now heated slab of rock near the fire.

"I'm still surprised you didn't feel it right away...What happened?" Astrid asked him. Hiccup closed his eyes and sighed.

"Dagur wouldn't stop calling Toothless a pet, I lost it...I couldn't feel anything but anger towards him. And then bringing my past into...I just had enough. I guess once he left and I calmed down is when I was able to feel everything again." Hiccup shrugged slightly.

"You're one tough Viking, Hiccup...And how did you know about the knives?..." Astrid asked softly.

"I didn't. When Toothless said something was off, I just stayed on guard. I saw a glint coming towards you and reacted by pushing you and using the shield to block it." Hiccup told her.

"I owe you my life. More than once now..." Astrid smiled to him.

"I told you. I love you, I'll never let anything happen to you, Astrid." Hiccup said staring in to her eyes.

"And what about me?" Toothless asked lifting his head now. Hiccup chuckled rubbing his head.

"I love you to bud. I wouldn't let anything happen to any of you.." Hiccup corrected himself. Toothless crooned and laid back down.

"So...Can we stay here tonight?" Astrid asked him.

"Sure, I don't see why not. We'll just get our clothes and what not first." Hiccup told her, she nodded with a smile.

"We'll go before it gets dark then?" Astrid asked looking at him.

"Sounds good to me. Right now I just want to sit here with my soon to wife, and brother." Hiccup said lovingly.

"I can definitely do that." Astrid replied as she laid against him, he put his arm around her and the two just saw there talking for a while about anything that came to mind. A few hours later, it was getting darker. Hiccup felt better so he took over flying Toothless and went to her house first, they packed up her room and clothes. Then dropped it off at their house, then flew to Stoick and Valka's so Hiccup could get his things. Before they left, his parents stopped him.

"Hiccup, before you leave..." Stoick said, Hiccup faced them now.

"What is it dad?" Hiccup asked him.

"We just wanted to tell you how proud of you we are." Valka said softly now.

"Oh, well thanks guys...I'm just...trying to do my best." Hiccup smiled.

"You don't have to try very hard son. You've done great things, and I will still forever be sorry for the last 18 years...You have made me a proud father." Stoick said with a hand on his shoulder now.

"And me, a proud mother. I always wondered how you made out. I know it wasn't easy but I have always believed that everything that happens, happens for a reason. And that reason was so we could all be together again." Valka told him.

"I believe that too mom. Well we better get back home. You ready Astrid?" Hiccup called to her.

"Ready!" She called back as she was on Stormfly now.

"I'll see you guys soon." Hiccup said jogging out and getting on Toothless. Stoick and Valka waved as they flew off.

"After I was taken, I never thought I'd see him again, or you. I never had the courage..." Valka said softly.

"Like you said, we all made it back to one another. And I imagine that is how it was supposed to play out..." Stoick said smiling.

"Its just so incredible, Stoick. Our son, the chief and getting married...Its all so much to take in at once..." Valka teared up a little.

"Hey now, no crying. After all he went through, he deserves this. Being chief, and getting married. He proved he was ready when took on that dragon queen. And he proved to every person in the hall that he wouldn't let them down when he fought Dagur." Stoick said to her as they went back inside.

"I was meaning to ask about that. Who is Dagur?" Valka asked sitting down now.

"Do you remember...Oswald the Agreeable?" Stoick asked her. Valka thought a moment before nodding. "Well Dagur is his son...and for years, he always picked on Hiccup but I was busy with Aswald trying to keep the peace between tribes. It bothers me to know that Dagur killed his own father to become the chief...Aswald was a good friend of mine." Stoick sighed looking down.

"Its not your fault, you know that. Who could have known the boy would do something so...deranged and cruel." Valka told him now.

"I know Val, I know. But Hiccup showed him a thing or two about what it means to be a chief...I don't think we'll be seeing him again." Stoick gave a chuckle now.

"I'm more concerned of what Hiccup will do if he comes back...I've never seen Hiccup get so cold towards one person." Valka shivered slightly.

"A man can do unheard of things when he is pushed to the limit. Dagur pushed Hiccup, and didn't like the outcome." Stoick said.

"I know. I heard about what happened with you when I was gone, and I saw what happened with Hiccup gone..." Valka told him.

"No. That was different. I was hurt with grief when you were taken. What Hiccup did was different. He didn't fight out of hate. He fought to protect." Stoick said.

"True. I'm just so happy for him, Stoick." Valka sighed smiling.

"I am too, Val. I am too." Stoick replied kissing her forehead.

(Hiccup and Astrid's House)

They had been inside unpacking their smaller belongings and clothes. "This is so great...Just us, in our own place!" Astrid exclaimed.

"I know right. Never thought it would happen..." Hiccup said as he put away a pile of tunics on a shelf.

"That what would happen? We'd be together?" Astrid asked him sitting on the bed now.

"Well of course. You hated me before Toothless." Hiccup chuckled.

"I didn't hate you, just didn't think you were you know, one of us." Astrid stated looking down.

"I wasn't." Hiccup said, she looked at him. "I was never going to be one of you. I didn't want to kill dragons, it always felt wrong to me. Guess I got that from my mom. Heh..." Hiccup laughed a little.

"I guess that's true...Well, I wouldn't change you for the world." Astrid said as Hiccup sat beside her now as they were about to kiss, Toothless called up to him.

 **"Hey, I made dinner!"** Toothless chuckled. Hiccup's eyes widened a little.

"What?..." Astrid asked. He looked at her a little concerned.

"He said he made dinner?" Hiccup said again. They raced downstairs quickly, and was shocked to see Toothless laying by the fire where a bunch of fish were cooking. "Aw bud...You didn't have to cook for us..." Hiccup said kneeling down to rub his head.

 **"I wanted to, well I started it. I can't exactly rotate them..."** Toothless admitted softly.

"Well, I appreciate the effort." Hiccup said as he moved over and began to rotate them. Toothless warbled as he watched the fish cook. Astrid sat down on the wooden bench, their couch or sorts as Hiccup moved beside her when he saw her shivering. "Are you cold?" He asked.

"N–No...I'm f–f–fine..." She forced out with chattering teeth. Hiccup chuckled as he took off his fur cloak and draped it over his shoulders. "W–what about you?" She asked softly.

"I'll be alright. It was getting a little hot in that anyway. You need it more, don't need you sick for our wedding." Hiccup winked. Astrid blushed slightly.

"No, we don't want that now, would we?" Astrid replied.

 **"Can we not talk about your intimate life with me in the room...?"** Toothless rolled his eyes now.

"Oh come on Toothless, we're not talking about that. I just don't want her to be sick for our wedding..." Hiccup stuck his tongue out at him with a laugh.

"What does he think we're talking about? Astrid asked now. He leaned over and pulled her close.

"Making love." Hiccup whispered.

"Oh!" Astrid exclaimed with a deep blush.

 **"I can still HEAR YOU!"** Toothless growled at them.

"Sorry bud. Astrid can't understand you like I can...So I have to translate..." Hiccup said rubbing his head. He crooned softly.

"How did that happen anyway?" Astrid asked him now as she reached towards the fire to get the fish, she was looking at Hiccup though and didn't see an ember spark, it landed on her palm burning her. Astrid jumped holding her hand and blowing it to stop the burning feeling. "Ow...Son of a half troll, rat eating, butt elf!" Astrid cursed.

"Astrid!...Are you alright?" He asked seeing her jump up and start holding her hand, he walked over and saw the burn.

"I'm alright...just burned myself...I was paying attention to you and not the fire..." Astrid said with a hiss.

"Let me see it babe..." Hiccup said as he took her hand in his. "That's pretty bad, we should go see Gothi so it doesn't get infected..." Hiccup sighed to her.

"I'll be alright...I'll just wash it and wrap it...It's late, I don't want to bother Gothi...It just stings is all. I won't die, Hiccup..." Astrid said to him.

"Astrid..." He said again. Toothless came over now and looked at her palm worried. "See even Toothless is worried, its all over your palm..." Hiccup pointed to it. Toothless licked her palm a few times before stepping back. Astrid looked at her hand now as the burning and stinging stopped, the wound began to close slowly. It only left a scar. Her mouth hung open in shock. "Thanks bud...I forgot your saliva could do that..." Hiccup smiled now rubbing his head.

 **"You're welcome, Hiccup. Is she still in pain?"** Toothless asked. Astrid stared at him blinking, she heard that! She heard Toothless talk just now. **"Why is she staring at me like that, its freaking me out..."** Toothless said.

"I–I heard him...I heard him talk! Oh god, I can understand him, I mean you...wow! H–how though!" Astrid exclaimed.

"Of course...This is how it happened with me too. I got hurt and Toothless licked my wound, in the morning I was healed and could understand him...His DNA mixing with yours gives you the ability to understand him!" Hiccup replied with a wide smile.

"No way...This so cool! So I can understand him now? Like it won't fade?" Astrid asked.

 **"Nope. Its for life. And...you can talk to other dragons too."** Toothless added in now.

"Wait...How come you never told me that!" Hiccup asked him.

 **"Um, we were on our own...? No one else to really talk to for 3 years? I guess I forgot until now."** Toothless chuckled.

"Oh Toothless...What would I do without you..." Hiccup smiled rubbing his head, then scratching under his chin. He purred contently.

 **"If I had to take a guess...You'd be dead."** Toothless retorted now.

"Oh haha. I could handle myself..." Hiccup replied now with a laugh.

 **"Oh yeah? Who did you fly on to get away from Berk? Who took your to follow your mom? And who saved your sorry butt when you fell off me during the fight with the queen?"** Toothless asked with a grin now. Astrid laughed.

"He has a point babe." Astrid said softly.

"Oh great. Two against one is hardly fair guys..." Hiccup gave a pout. Astrid kissed him then Toothless licked the other cheek. "You're lucky I love you two. And Toothless, you've done for me about as much as I did for you. I gave you a new tail, I made it so could fly again, I stopped the Vikings from attacking you..." Hiccup reminded.

 **"Alright so we're even. You took my tail, I took your leg...Fair enough?"** Toothless asked.

"Fair enough. Now, how about I get the food and we eat?" Hiccup said with a smile as he reached for the fish with the proper utensils and put it on a platter. He and Astrid both ate 5 fish, and the rest to Toothless. As it got later, Hiccup noticed Astrid falling asleep on him.

 **"Take her to bed..."** Toothless said to him. Hiccup nodded as he scooped her in to his arms bridal style and took her upstairs to their room, he laid her in the bed and took off her boots placing them by the bed then covered her up. Toothless made his way upstairs and heated up his slab of rock before laying down on it. "Night Hiccup." He said.

"Night Toothless, night Astrid. I love you." Hiccup whispered as he kicked off his boot and laid in bed beside her and soon fell fast asleep holding his soon to be wife in his arms.


	14. The Night Before

**Acceptance**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD.

Chapter 14: The Night Before.

After that night of living in their new house, Hiccup and Astrid had never been busier preparing for the big day. Astrid was running around with her mom, Hiccup's mom, and Ruffnut planning wedding things, and Hiccup was taking care of everything else. It was hard in the beginning for Hiccup to get in to the swing of being out all day and manning the village but he got used to it after a few weeks. The early mornings, and late nights took their toll since Hiccup and Astrid barely saw one another. Astrid would get home first, cook up a dinner then go to sleep. Hiccup arrived much later, ate and fell asleep beside her. Mornings are where they only saw each other for 15 minutes, then they went their separate ways. It wasn't all bad, Hiccup did his chief duties on Toothless, so he often saw Astrid in the village with his mom and her mom. Hiccup's main duties were patrols, settling conflicts, finding solutions to improve things, checking the food store house and sending people out to do different things. Hiccup took everyone by surprise by appointing a second in command, who ended up being his own cousin, Snotlout.

It had been an idea his father gave him a night he came to see how Hiccup was handling things. Hiccup confessed he was over his head with work loads and beyond tired, not knowing how to be in so many places at once. Stoick told him that he'd felt the same way when he first became chief, which is why he appointed his brother, Spitelout his second in command to help him out. Stoick suggested Hiccup find someone who could do the same. After Hiccup talked to Astrid about the idea, she suggested Snotlout since he always stood by Hiccup's side, and though the boy gave him a good amount of trouble, he wouldn't let him down if he was depended on to make things happen and that was something Snotlout was very good at, getting people to their place and giving orders. Hiccup agreed since Snotlout had grown up quite a bit since they were younger. Hiccup had called a town meeting to announce his choice, needless to say that Snotlout almost cried when he accepted the position.

Since then, Snotlout reported to Hiccup's house every morning with Hookfang asking for his orders. Hiccup would put him on the jobs he knew Snotlout would handle because of the way he was, and Hiccup took others that fell in his category such as fixing problems, making inventions, fixing weapons, and settling disputes. This kept them busy the entire first month, and now that it was coming to an end, everything ran smoothly. Now wedding plans had taken full force since the wedding would be the first day of the new month which happened to be, tomorrow afternoon. As it was now, Hiccup and Astrid were standing together in their house by the door saying a goodbye. Tradition stated by Valka and Astrid's mother, Alvilda that the bride was not to see the groom the night before the wedding so this was their goodbye, and Astrid would be staying at Valka's with her mother, and Ruffnut since they were the best of friends now. It was a little emotional for Astrid, she hadn't spend a night away from him since his return. In fear she'd wake up and it'd all be just a dream.

"Can't we just sleep in different rooms? Ruff can stay over and make sure I don't see him..." Astrid said softly. Hiccup laughed at her a bit as he stroked her cheek gently to wipe a falling tear from her blue eyes.

"Hey, it's alright. Its only one night and I'm 10 minutes away, 5 on Toothless if there's a problem. I'm the chief, I'll make a new rule...You'll be okay, Astrid. I promise. Just one night, and tomorrow we'll be married as husband and wife...And you will be spending the rest of your life with me." Hiccup told her gently.

"If I leave now...Are you sure I won't wake up and find out you're still gone?..." Astrid asked. Hiccup pulled her in to a tight hug now, wrapping his arms around her lovingly.

"Astrid, can you feel that?..." He asked her, referring to his pounding heart against her chest. "That's my heart, and it only beats for you love. This heart would not beat without you near because you are my life. I am home, and this is were I will stay. I will be here in morning, and you will see me tomorrow afternoon." Hiccup told her softly. Astrid hugged him tightly back, burying her face in his chest now.

"Okay...I believe you..." Astrid said trying to pull herself together now.

"Good. Now go on with my mom and yours. Ruff said she'd meet you there. The guys will be here soon for me too." Hiccup told her. Astrid nodded with a smile now. "I love you, Astrid. Just one night until forever with you." Hiccup said to her.

"Just one night until forever with you. I love you too, Hiccup." Astrid replied, he leaned down and kissed her deeply, she returned it of course and they held it for a few moments.

"Alright you two, break it up and save it for tomorrow night! We need to celebrate this man's last night being a free man!" Snotlout yelled barging in. Hiccup broke the kiss and glared at him darkly, he backed up with his hands up for defense. "Sorry chief..." Snotlout said now as Fishlegs and Tuffnut came in.

Hiccup sighed shaking his head slowly before looking at Astrid again. "Go on...And don't worry. I've never been a free man...My heart has always belonged to you, and it always will." Hiccup winked to her.

"As mine will always belong to you, Hiccup. I'll see you tomorrow..." She said softly trying not to get emotional again.

"That you will mi'lady! Sweet dreams, Astrid." Hiccup called to her as his mother came in and began to pull Astrid out. She managed to blow him a kiss and wave before she was taken out of sight. Hiccup sighed plopping down in his chair now.

"Something wrong chief?" Fishlegs asked.

"Nah. Don't think I've seen Astrid so emotional since that day I left, or when I showed up again after 3 years." Hiccup smiled now. "Nice to see that she isn't always so tough." Hiccup added now.

"Maybe around you, she'll still pummel us." Tuffnut said motioning to the bruise on his arm.

"You know better than to make her mad guys..." Hiccup laughed now.

"All I asked was if you two were going to have a lot of fun tomorrow night..." Tuffnut replied. Hiccup nearly spit out his drink laughing at him.

"Really! You asked her THAT? Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" Hiccup said to him trying to calm down his laughter.

"Maybe. Just kidding, I wanted to see her reaction. Me and Ruff had a challenge going..." Tuffnut stated now.

"Those two fish for brains thought it'd be fun to see what Astrid would do if they asked her if you two were going to be, well you know, tomorrow night. Tuffnut said she'd blush with embarrassment and try to change the subject. And Ruff said she'd kick Tuffnut's rear end in the village square." Fishlegs sighed now.

"And let me guess, Ruffnut won?" Hiccup asked arching a brow.

"No, it was a draw. She blushed with embarrassment, then kicked Tuff's rear in the village square. Good show too." Snotlout shrugged. "Especially when Astrid threw Tuff in to someone else and started a brawl. Man it was awesome!" Snotlout smiled.

"You did break it up, right Snotlout?" Hiccup asked him.

"Of course I did, chief!" Snotlout said quickly.

"Yeah, after Valka threatened to tell Hiccup you were slacking on your job to keep peace in the village between the villagers." Fishlegs added.

"Snotlout!" Hiccup sighed in frustration. "I gave you the position as second in command to me because I trusted you to help me. No wonder Astrid came home sore. She said her and legs her from all the walking today with mom and her mom. I thought when I gave you this position, you'd have my back because you'd stop the childish like actions. Someone could of gotten hurt today and if it had been Astrid..." Hiccup snapped at him.

"Thanks Fishlegs..." Snotlout murmured looking down now. "Look, I'm sorry okay. I got a little caught up in it. I can't help it sometimes...I promise I won't ever do it again. I do have your back, Hiccup. Give me another chance, I won't let you down again, I swear it!" Snotlout said to him pleadingly. Hiccup sighed heavily looking at him.

"It's the night before my wedding. I don't want to fight about this. I made you my second in command because I knew out of everyone else you could break up a fight, and get people to relax. Like I can stop dragons from fighting. Knowing my almost wife was in a brawl and you didn't stop it immediately, makes me question if you can handle your duties." Hiccup stated. Snotlout looked down. "Only chance, Snotlout. Don't disappoint me again. Today it was a brawl, next time it could be worse...Am I clear?"

"I won't let you down again, chief. I swear it." Snotlout said with his hand over his heart.

"Good. Now, can we stop talking about. I wanted to have a good night with my friends..." Hiccup said to them.

"What do you want to do? Tell Ghost stories?" Tuffnut asked him, Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"How about we just talk about life? Eat a little, laugh, tell jokes...hopes, goals?" Snotlout suggested.

"Now that sounds more like a second in command answer to me." Hiccup said with a smile to him. The rest of the next few hours were spend doing just that. Talking about their lives, laughing, joking. They ate some fish, stew, and biscuits too. It was a great night.

(With Astrid and the girls)

"So are you ready for tomorrow?" Ruffnut asked sitting beside Astrid.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be, Ruff?" Astrid replied looking at her. Valka came in with a few snacks now.

"Most women get very nervous the night before." Valka chuckled slightly.

"I guess I'd just be worried that something goes horribly wrong." Astrid said now looking up at the ceiling.

"Like what?" Alvilda asked her daughter with a smile.

"I don't know, just something. Look what happened at Hiccup's Chief ceremony...Dagur showing up and doing all that stuff? I couldn't believe it, and it happened all so fast. We barely had time to react..." Astrid stated looking at them now.

"Aye, I can understand where the fear comes from. That was a terrifying day..." Valka stated with a sigh now.

"We all didn't know what to do. Hiccup was the one who reacted to it. None of us knew what was going on." Ruffnut added in now.

"That's because my boy knows how to react to a difficult situation at the drop of a pin." Stoick laughed now.

"Stoick. You're supposed to be with the boys. This is a girls night. Get going." Valka stated pointing to the door.

"I know. I had to finish something up, remember what we talked about?" Stoick asked holding the small black pouch by its golden colored strings. Astrid tilted her head slightly.

"What's that?" Astrid asked now.

"Nothing you need worry about. You'll find out tomorrow. Have a good night ladies." Stoick said with a smile as he kissed Valka's cheek, tipped his helmet, and left the house. Valka shook her head with a laugh.

"So I guess all these years, Hiccup really was paying attention to his father when he was Chief. Hiccup took to it like a fish to water." Alvilda chuckled.

"Its in his blood. Though I was shocked to see him fight the way he did that day." Astrid said recalling the day Dagur interrupted the celebration they were having.

"I think we all were. Hiccup was never much of a fighter back in the day before dragons. He could barely lift a sword..." Ruffnut laughed. Astrid cracked her knuckles now and Ruffnut stopped quickly.

"You heard him, he was set off by Dagur mentioning his past, almost hurting you, and calling Toothless a pet. Stoick and I talked about it, someone pushed past the limit can make them do crazy things. Seeing an enemy hurt his best friend, almost getting you killed...It set him right off." Valka stated.

"I still want to know how he reacted so quickly. No one saw Dagur enter the hall, and in all the noise and commotion, he saw those daggers coming right at me, pushed me and blocked them with a move I've never seen him pull off before. It was like a whole new Hiccup." Astrid smiled.

"It was a very good move. But even him mentioning you to Hiccup, and almost hurting you Astrid...Hiccup snapped when Dagur called Toothless a pet and kicked him. That is what pushed him over the edge...He loves his dragon." Alvilda stated with a smile.

"That's not his dragon...That's his brother." Astrid corrected.

"Well said child." Valka chuckled.

"But it was still an awesome fight! Dagur had no idea what hit him when Hiccup attacked, and then him bringing that sword down and scaring him!? Man, I thought Dagur was going to run away crying." Ruffnut exclaimed.

"He handled it like any true chief would. His father and I always knew he was destined for greater things." Valka smiled with a nod of her head.

"No doubt after the wedding, Hiccup will start his search for new alliances. I know what he warned Dagur but a desperate man will stop at nothing. You heard the deranged boy, he killed his own father for chiefdom..." Alvilda sighed. Astrid frowned, this is what made her worry. If Dagur would return with strong forces.

"He won't be back. I think Hiccup made that very clear to him and I know my son. If he has to, to he will put an end to Dagur to prevent a war. And no village or tribe fights without their chief, they'd retreat or give up. It's almost a law of ours." Valka pointed out.

"Almost a law?" Ruffnut asked.

"Its complicated my dear. Just know that Hiccup will do anything to protect us, and the dragons. Whom might I add, I don't think anyone would dare challenge." Valka chuckled.

"What happens if Dagur is killed? I mean, who would take over since his father is dead..." Astrid asked.

"If memory serves, I believe chiefdom goes to the sibling, second in command, or in some tribes who only had one child. The next to become chief would be the next with the highest of power in the village. In our tribe...if Stoick, Hiccup, and myself were to be dead for any reason...Spitelout or Gobber would be chosen next. Whoever Stoick assigned his throne to. Its different in every tribe, but in ours each chief at their time of rule is to select at least one to take over in his place if he were to die." Valka explained.

"So right now...if Hiccup died, it'd go to Snotlout?" Ruffnut asked.

"Okay can we NOT talk about Hiccup dying the night before my wedding to him, please?!" Astrid asked in frustration.

"Of course dear. But to answer your question. Hiccup already selected his choices to take over in his absence for any reason. Those would be Stoick, Gobber, or Snotlout. Whichever was available to do it." Valka stated.

"Why so many?" Ruffnut asked.

"Unforseen circumstances can occur. Its merely a precaution, Ruffnut. A chief selects who he trusts the most to carry out his duties. In this case...Hiccup set his a specific way." Valka said as Astrid looked at her now.

"He can do that?" Astrid asked.

"The chief can do what he must to ensure the safety and protection of his village if he is gone." Alvilda spoke up now.

"How...did Hiccup set his up?..." Astrid asked now.

"It was discussed just before the ceremony, you hadn't arrived yet dear. Hiccup had called in them both, me as his witness. He stated that if anything were to happen to him. His father would stand as by law, chief. If Stoick were to pass, it'd be Gobber, and then Snotlout. But...a stipulation...You, Astrid would assume all decisions regarding the village." Valka stated firmly. Astrid's mouth dropped open.

"W–what do you mean, I assume all decisions regarding the village. I thought woman couldn't be the chieftess or whatever..." Astrid asked now. Valka chuckled now.

"Your soon to be husband is the chief dear, he can do what he has to in order to ensure the future success and safety of the village. I told you this already. As soon as Hiccup was to become the chief, he set all this motion." Alvilda said now.

"I–I don't understand. Are you saying that Hiccup made it so I...would take his place if anything happened to him?" Astrid asked.

"Yes. But...our sacred laws that Hiccup can't touch state that a woman can not lead the village on her own. Which is why, while you would make all the decisions for any situations needing them. You have to put them through Stoick, Gobber, or Snotlout. You would technically be the chieftess, Astrid and one of those three men would have to follow your orders while making it seem that they are in charge, not you. They would handle things, and if something came up, they would discuss with you in private first and await your orders." Valka smiled.

"H–how did he do this. Even if I'm giving orders behind the screen so to speak...wouldn't that still make me leading the village on my own?" Astrid asked her.

"No because you won't be the shouting orders from atop your dragon like Hiccup does. You'll be over-seeing it all while someone else does it. Stoick, Gobber, or Snotlout would be viewed as chief and giving orders that you gave to them. As long as you are not directly giving orders to the people...It doesn't affect our sacred laws and still obeys them." Alvilda said now.

"So...Hiccup found a loophole around it?" Ruffnut asked.

"Exactly. And...It is a secret. Only we, as in Hiccup, Stoick, Gobber, Snotlout, us two, and now you two are aware of it so not a word to anyone. Understand?" Valka and Alvilda said together. Astrid's eyes widened a bit now.

"W–why would he leave me in charge?..." Astrid asked now trying to take it all in. Hiccup would leave her in charge? Why? As if she can run the village? Stoick, Gobber...they would be better suited to it, now her. She snapped from her thoughts when she felt Valka's hands on hers now, she looked at Valka's eyes which were soft and she was smiling.

"Because there is not a single person on this island who he trusts more than you to protect this village and care for it like he would, Astrid. Hiccup loves you more than anything in this world and he knows you wouldn't let it fall because you're a fighter, a warrior and you never give up." Valka told her now. Astrid has to smile now as tears formed in her eyes. "Now now, no crying. We don't want red eyes before the wedding, just after." Valka laughed lightly and pulled Astrid in for a hug.

"Thank you for telling me all this..." Astrid said to her.

"Thank you for loving my son. Just promise me you'll take good care of him, he is my only one." Valka replied.

"On my honor." Astrid promised with a nod. After they all relaxed a bit and snacked, they all turned in to go to sleep. Astrid slept upstairs in Hiccup's old room while the girls stayed downstairs on bedroll outs. The rest of the night was peaceful, and everyone was burning with excitement and anticipation for the next day which was their chief's wedding to the love of his life. No one could wait.


	15. Their Wedding

**Acceptance**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD.

Chapter 15: Their Wedding.

It had come, their wedding day had come at last with no problems the night before. Hiccup spent a quiet evening at his and Astrid's house with his friends, Toothless, and father who showed up late. And Astrid spent the night at Stoick and Valka's with her mom, Valka, and Ruffnut. Both had a good time and slept early not wanting to be to tired in the morning. Now it was here. A sunny bright morning on Berk. Barely any clouds, the ones that were in the sky were white and puffy, and a perfect blue sky. Hiccup had been up before the sun even rose, after it did, he saw Toothless get up and move over to him with his two paws on the wooden bed. **"Time to wake up. It's a big day, Hiccup."** Toothless told him. Hiccup smiled now as he opened his eyes again.

"I've been awake, Toothless." Hiccup said as he sat up getting a lick from Toothless on his cheek now.

 **"How long?" Toothless asked him, "I'm always up before you to go flying..."** Toothless frowned now. Hiccup had never woken up before him.

"Before the sun rose...Couldn't sleep. Was thinking to much." Hiccup chuckled getting out of bed and stretching his back.

 **"About?"** Toothless asked curiously.

"Astrid, who else? I'm getting married bud. She's all I think about on a day like this." Hiccup chuckled.

 **"I guess a flight is out of the question then?"** Toothless asked smiling now.

"Maybe a quick one before everyone wakes up. Once around the island?" Hiccup asked with a smile of his own.

 **"Yes!"** Toothless crooned happily. Hiccup got his gear on him and jumped on opening his tail.

"Ssh...no roaring either...Out the window bud." Hiccup smiled. Toothless gave a croon and launched himself off Hiccup's bed and out the sky window soaring through the daylight on his best friend. Hiccup smiled as he spread out his arms like Toothless had his wings and just closed his eyes. They flew for about an hour before turning back and going to the village as he flew over he couldn't resist. "I LOVE YOU, ASTRID HOFFERSON! Wahoo, yeah baby! I'm getting married!" Hiccup yelled out, of course Toothless roared out. If the village wasn't up, they were now. Astrid poked her head out the window and saw him. She blushed at his announcement to the entire village. She cupped her hand to her face.

"I LOVE YOU TOO, HICCUP HADDOCK THE THIRD! Only 6 hours left!" She yelled out with a giggle. Hiccup looked down and blew a kiss her way.

"I'll see you at the alter mi'lady!" Hiccup yelled to her.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Astrid called back. Hiccup winked and then flew back to his and Astrid's house landing on the ground.

"We said you two couldn't meet up!" Fishlegs said quickly.

"We didn't meet up. I went out flying and she happened to see me from the window. Not my fault." Hiccup shrugged getting off Toothless now.

"Well who wouldn't look out their window with that noise!?" Stoick said coming out of the house now.

"Hey back off and leave the man be. He's getting married today and I think he has the right to be excited about it. It's not like he was expecting a response from her. Besides...Since when does Hiccup follow the rules?" Snotlout pushed past them and stood by Hiccup with a hand on his shoulder.

"He's got a point." Tuffnut said now with a nod.

"Thank you, Snotlout. I'm glad someone has my back on this one..." Hiccup stated shooting a glare towards the others. Toothless crooned now, Hiccup rubbed his head slowly. "You always have my back, Toothless. Don't worry bud." Hiccup said smiling.

"Anything for you chief. But! We mustn't be late to your wedding, so let's get going. With your permission of course sir?" Snotlout asked with a bow and looking up to him.

"Carry on gentleman." Hiccup chuckled, with that they were back inside and starting to get ready.

(With Astrid and the girls)

"Astrid, we told you that you couldn't see him!" Ruffnut complained.

"Not my fault I looked out the window to enjoy the day and saw him flying on Toothless and yelling out that he loves me to the entire village." Astrid shrugged with a smile.

"You didn't have to answer him dear." Valka chuckled.

"I did. Now can we start getting ready! I can't wait." Astrid said excitedly.

"Rightly so! Alvilda, have you prepared the maiden bath?" Valka called.

"Its ready! Bring her in!" Alvilda called back happily in a song like tone. Valka and Ruffnut escorted Astrid in to the bath area, there was a large wooden tub there and her mother awaiting with a smile.

"I'm sorry, maiden bath?" Astrid asked.

"It is so we may prepare you to be cleansed so that Hiccup can take you tonight when you're pure." Alvilda clapped contently. Astrid blushed deeply.

"You mean I have to be...naked in here with all 3 of you while you...cleanse me?" Astrid asked.

"Well you may undress yourself and get in the tub without us. We're only here to do your hair, nails and what not." Valka stated now. Astrid sighed.

"Let me guess, another tradition?" Astrid asked, the girls nodded. "And...I guess Hiccup doesn't have to suffer this?" Astrid asked.

"Oh no, his is worse." Valka chuckled.

"I don't even want to know. Lets get this over with..." Astrid sighed out. She only prayed she could close her eyes and the next time she opened them she'd be standing at the door to the great hall, waiting to walk down to Hiccup. She took a deep breath and began to get ready for her bath. After 10 minutes, she was ready and sitting in it. "Okay..." She called to the women.

"Oh good, you left it on." Alvilda sighed in relief.

"Left what on?" Astrid asked.

"Your headband. It is customary that your new husband removes it tonight...in front of 6 witnesses." Alvilda stated.

"Wait, hold up! Witnesses, to what?!" Astrid asked loudly now.

"Relax dear child. After the wedding feast, you and Hiccup will be escorted home by 6 witnesses. 3 males, and 3 females. He will lead you to the bed, you will both kneel down facing one another on it. Hiccup will remove your headband, you will take his sword and then you two will share a kiss in your bed. Your mother will take your headband, and put it away for when your first daughter is born and then it will be given to her. As Hiccup's sword will be taken by his father, then will go to your first son." Valka explained.

(With Hiccup and the guys)

"That's all?" Hiccup asked after his father just finished explaining everything about the ceremony and what not.

"You don't sound worried at all." Tuffnut remarked.

"Why should I be. Not difficult or nothing. So who are the witnesses going to be?" Hiccup asked.

"For the men. It will be myself, Spitelout and Astrid's father, Calder. And I believe for Astrid, it will be Alvilda, your mother, and Gothi." Stoick stated calmly.

"Eh, not bad. But why those specific people?" Hiccup asked now.

"So why those specific people again?" Hiccup asked, never having his question answered.

"Oh yes. Sorry lad. The reason is that Spitelout is heading the ceremony being that Snotlout is his father and Snotlout is your second in command, Spitelout is the only one who can legally marry you. So it would be that he has to see the removal to make things official. As for Stoick and myself being there, we are the fathers of the bride and groom. It is just for us to witness. Same with Gothi being the Elder, then your mother and Alvilda wanting to witness is all." Calder explained to him.

"Got it." Hiccup nodded. Snotlout looked out the window now.

"Chief. People are starting to gather, we better get a move on." Snotlout reported. Hiccup took a deep breath as he nodded and Toothless came beside him now.

"You ready, Hiccup? I know you've been waiting for this a long time my brother." Toothless warbled to him.

"I've been ready. Thanks for always having my back bud, I wouldn't be here without you." Hiccup told him as he wrapped his arms around the dragon's neck.

"I'll always have your back, as you have had mine. You're my brother. And we protect our family." Toothless said as he raised his wing and wrapped it around Hiccup's frame.

"Alright you two. Lets get Hiccup to the hall. Can't get married without the groom." Stoick said clapping his hands together. "It's time to begin." He said happily.

"Calder, you have a daughter to get to. You know it's a custom!" Gobber scolded. Calder saluted and rushed out quickly. As he walked to the Great Hall with his friends and father, he spotted his dad's house he was wondering how Astrid was holding up if she was as nervous as he was. Hiccup put up a strong front but he was terrified to screw something up and be looked at as the chief who couldn't even do his wedding properly. It was an old fear of his, things being how they used to be and from time to time it did surface. Toothless noticed Hiccup's calm face but he knew better.

"Hiccup. You're allowed to be nervous you know. You know once you see Astrid coming down that isle, every fear you hold is going to disappear in her eyes." Toothless crooned to him softly. Hiccup wasn't shocked Toothless had noticed it, they'd always had that kind of a bond, a brotherly one. Hiccup only smiled and reached his hand over and rubbed Toothless's head as they walked up the steps to the Great Hall, upon entering everything was set up already. Spitelout walked over to greet them, bowing to Hiccup first.

"Ah, there is the man of the hour. How are you, young chief?" Spitelout asked with a smile.

"I'm hanging in there. Is everything prepared?" Hiccup asked him.

"Yes. I've been here since the sun rose making sure everything is as you asked. Stoick, did you bring them?" Spitelout asked holding out his hand. Hiccup arched a brow curiously.

"Aye, I have them. But Valka wants to wait until the ceremony if you don't mind. I couldn't deny her this one request..." Stoick told him.

"Ah, Stoick, you can't be changing things up on me last minute." Spitelout sighed in frustration.

"Come my old friend. I will explain." Stoick said leading him off. Hiccup looked around, everything looked great. Now it was time for everyone to get ready in that room. Just as he was about to start giving off orders, Snotlout stepped forward.

"I got this chief. Fishlegs, Tuffnut, by the door and let us know when the girls are coming, I want to know when they are at the steps of the hall. Toothless take Hiccup to his spot and tell him not to worry about a thing. His right hand man has got this under control." Snotlout said with a thumbs up.

"Right!" Fishlegs said as he and Tuffnut went to the door. Toothless warbled and nudged Hiccup to get him to move towards his spot at the front of the room.

"He's got this. This is your day. Its all about you and Astrid. Let him do what you made him your right hand to do, which is have your back so you don't hate to worry." Toothless told him as he sat beside Hiccup now.

"You're right bud. Nothing is going to worry me today." Hiccup told him with a confident smile. Stoick and Spitelout returned now, Spitelout was nodding.

"Not to worry Stoick. I understand the meaning behind it. Do the kids know?" Spitelout asked.

"No they don't." Stoick laughed to him. Snotlout came over now.

"You two, to your positions right now." Snotlout ordered.

"Boy, I am still your father..." Spitelout reminded.

"Athem!" Hiccup coughed now getting their attention.

"I put him in charge. Do as he says." Hiccup told them.

"Sorry chief." Stoick and Spitelout said calmly.

"Snotlout. Bride coming!" Fishlegs announced. Hiccup stiffened instantly trying to take a few deep breaths.

"Alright. It's time people! Find your seats. Dad, to your position. Stoick to yours. Fishlegs and Tuffnut, man the doors. Toothless!" Snotlout said as Toothless looked at him now. "Don't let him pass out..." Snotlout smiled. Everyone did as they were told and the room became slowly hushed now as Valka entered with Ruffnut and Alvilda. Valka took her place beside Stoick. Ruffnut sat in the next row back, and Alvilda sat down on the other side of the room, an empty spot beside her where her husband would join her after giving Astrid away.

Hiccup could hardly control himself with how nervous he was becoming now. **"Hiccup. Slow breathing my friend...Slow. It's time."** Toothless told him calmly.

"Thanks bud..." Hiccup smiled as he calmed down. Snotlout was at the door now, he walked outside and then came back in running to the front. He smiled as he gave a queue to the Vikings playing the music, they nodded and began the music. Calder peeked in the door and got a nod from Snotlout, then stepped back and the doors shut fully. Snotlout pointed to the Fishlegs and Tuffnut as they nodded with a smile and slowly opened the doors to the hall. Hiccup had to adjust his eyes to the light at first but then he saw her. His beautiful bride standing there wearing a white dress with furs on the neck, arms, and bottom. In her hands was a bouquet of purple and yellow flowers, her two favorite colors. Her hair was down except two pieces in front that were braided and tied in back flowing with the rest of her nordic blonde hair, the first time he'd ever seen it like that since he met her and her headband where it always was with a few flowers in it. The doors shut now as Snotlout gave another nod to Calder.

"Are you ready my daughter?" Calder whispered to her softly with a smile.

Astrid's eyes were only focused on Hiccup standing directly at the front of the room. Astrid took it all in with her blue eyes. Hiccup was wearing his normal green tunic with some light armor, the one boot on his right leg. He wore a brown fur cloak this time, his shoulders plated with the silver armor. And at the top of his dark auburn hair was his chief helmet. She had to tell herself he had never looked sharper in his life except the chief ceremony. Astrid took a deep breath smiling at her father now, "I am. Dad, don't let me fall..." Astrid told him.

"Wouldn't dream of such, Astrid." Calder responded as he looked forward again. The music now changed as Snotlout motioned for them to start walking. Calder stepped forward with his left foot first, Astrid followed as the two walked in sync slowly down the isle. Toothless purred contently, looking up to check on Hiccup who looked like he was lost in his own little world. Hiccup could only see Astrid walking towards him, and each step brought her closer. After a few moments, she was before him. Spitelout cleared his throat now to get everyone's attention.

"Dear people of the Hooligan tribe of Berk. We gather here on Frigga's day to witness the sacred union of our Chief Hiccup Haddock the Wise to his beloved Astrid Hofferson. Today we will witness them take the next step of their lives and to wherever Odin takes them. We've come to bless them with great fortune and wish them well on their journeys together. Marriage is a partnership, one in which both must work together, to confide in one another, and above all, to trust and love one another. If any object to this union, speak now or forever hold your silence in Valhalla." Spitelout stated as it was per tradition to do so. Not a person said a word as they remembered the day Hiccup said if anyone had a problem with it, they could see Toothless about it. All eyes instantly trailed to the black dragon standing beside Hiccup who seemed to be grinned almost with his teeth, daring anyone to say something. After a few moments, Spitelout began again. "Hearing none, we will continue with this union. I now ask the father of Astrid Hofferson, do you Calder Hofferson hereby release your daughter from your side so that she may marry?" Spitelout asked.

Calder now unlinked his arm from Astrid's and taking her right hand, and then Hiccup's and joining them together. "I, Calder Hofferson, hereby release my only daughter, Astrid Hofferson from my side so that she may marry." Calder said in a firm tone although Astrid and Hiccup could see the tears beginning to form. Calder leaned over and kissed Astrid's cheek, then he put his hand over Hiccup's shoulder with a smile and nod. "You take care of my girl, Haddock..." Calder said to him.

"On my life sir." Hiccup replied to him softly. Calder nodded and stepped back now as he retreated and moved beside his wife, Alvilda and took her hand. The poor woman was already in tears. Hiccup and Astrid looked at one another again smiling gently. "You my lady, look beautiful as ever." Hiccup whispered to her.

"You don't look back yourself there, chief." Astrid said with a small giggle. They both faced Spitelout now a nod.

"We're ready." Hiccup told him.

"Aye chief. Then we won't waist another moment. As per tradition, this union will consist of the exchange of swords to join these two families, the exchange of rings as the symbols of their promises made to one another before you all, and then the tying of the sash to entangle them in to one another's lives forever, and the knot to bind them forever, then the kiss to seal everything done today before they cut their ties to the past and forever be joined to one another." Spitelout announced as he cleared his throat now. "Guardians of the family swords, will you please step forward?" Spitelout asked. Stoick stood holding a sword in his hands, laid flat across his palms. Calder did the same as the two stepped forward, each standing beside their own child. "The two who will be joined will take their respected family sword, then the father's will return to their seats." Spitelout instructed. Astrid and Hiccup released their hands and turned to their fathers now. Hiccup took the Haddock sword by the handle as his father stepped back, Astrid took the Hofferson sword by the handle and her father moved back. The two went back to their seats now.

"Hiccup and Astrid, you will face one another with your swords across your hearts. Hiccup, as our chief we will start with you.." Spitelout stated, Hiccup shook his head now.

"Ladies first, Spitelout." Hiccup told him, he blinked having not expected such. Astrid blushed now.

"Of course, yes my chief." He stated softly. "Astrid Hofferson. Do you take Hiccup Haddock the Third to be your wedded husband, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others and to be faithful to only him, so long as you both shall live?" Spitelout asked looking to Astrid.

"I do." Astrid replied, her eyes never leaving Hiccup's.

"And do you Hiccup Haddock the Third take Astrid Hofferson to be your wedded wife, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others and to be faithful to only her, so long as you both shall live?" Spitelout said again facing Hiccup.

"Yes I certainly do." Hiccup replied with a smile. Astrid couldn't help but giggle at little, only he would say that.

"Now for the exchange of swords. Astrid?" Spitelout said to her now. Astrid stared in Hiccup's eyes as she took a breath to begin.

"Hiccup Haddock the Third. This Hofferson family sword, rests over my heart as its purpose is to protect my life." Astrid slid the blade down, then brought her arm back up as it was held out to Hiccup now. "I give you my life and heart with this blade as token of my trust that you will always guard my heart, and protect my life." Astrid said gently.

Hiccup smiled at her as Spitelout looked to him now as he nodded. "Astrid Hofferson. This Haddock family sword, rests over my heart as it's purpose is to protect my life." Hiccup stated calmly. He drew the blade down across his heart, then held it out to her. The two blades were now crossed like an 'X', "I give you my life and heart with this blade as a token that you will always guard my heart and protect my life." Hiccup smiled at her now.

"And now for the rings, and as a special request. I will hand this ceremony over to Stoick and Valka for the exchange of rings." Spitelout said stepping aside now as Stoick stood up and offered his arm to Valka, the two moved to the front now before Astrid and Hiccup who were both looking confused. Stoick pulled the black bag out and opened it as he now dumped it and two golden bands fell out in to his palm. One bigger than the other and both had carvings on them. Valka took the smaller one in her hand as Stoick kept the thicker one in his.

"These rings belong to Valka and I and now, we give them to you." Stoick said to them getting shocked looks from both Hiccup and Astrid now. Stoick placed the thicker gold band on the tip of Astrid's sword.

"These are the rings we took our own vows on and though we were married and separated, our love for one another never faded. It is with these rings we now give to you two in hopes that you always remember your vows and love one another every day near or far." Valka said as she placed the thinner ring on Hiccup's sword now. Valka and Stoick stepped back holding one another smiling.

"That's right. Because no amount of time or distance will ever stop true love. Two hearts in love will always make it back to one another. While you love one another near, you will continue to love one another far, no matter where you two are. And we hope that you two will have many happy years together." Stoick said.

"Thank you..." Astrid managed to get out through the forming tears. Hiccup nodded to them as Stoick and Valka stepped back and went to their seats, Spitelout returned now.

"Are we ready to continue?" Spitelout asked them.

"We're ready, Spitelout." Astrid said to him now.

"Good then. Hiccup and Astrid these rings rest on your swords before you exchange them for the simple reason that as you give your hearts and lives to one another, you must also give your love. Chief, I am to assume, ladies first?" Spitelout asked him.

"You are." Hiccup told him with a smile.

"I thought as much. Astrid, please repeat after me removing the ring from your sword and place it on Hiccup's finger." Spitelout told her. Astrid nodded to him. "This ring, a gift for you. Symbolizes my desire that you be my husband. From this day forward. As this ring has no end, neither shall my love for you." Spitelout said.

Astrid looked towards Hiccup as she began reaching for the ring. "This ring, a gift for you. Symbolizes my desire that you be my husband. From this day forward..." She paused pulling the ring off and then placing it on Hiccup's left hand ring finger which he had extended out for her. "As this ring as no end, neither shall my love for you." Astrid finished.

"Chief?" Spitelout said now. Hiccup only nodded, already lifting his left hand for the ring. "This ring, a gift for you. Symbolizes my desire that you be my wife. From this day forward. As this ring has no end, neither shall my love for you." Spitelout said again looking at him.

Hiccup smiled as he pulled the ring off the sword's tip, "This ring, a gift for you. Symbolizes my desire that you be my wife. From this day forward..." Hiccup placed the ring on her extended left hand finger now, "As this ring has no end, neither shall my love for you." Hiccup said softly to her but loud enough to still be heard. Spitelout smiled as Snotlout handed him the red ribbon now.

"You have all witnessed the vows, offer of swords, and the ring vows. Now Both Hiccup and Astrid will exchange their swords and cross them, points facing the ground as I tie the ribbon which will knotted over their hands and loose on their blades to represent being tied together forever and cutting the bad ties from their pasts." Spitelout announced. Hiccup and Astrid used their free hands to take the sword from the other person then bring them down crossed, points facing down. Spitelout brought the ribbon loose around the two swords, then around their wrists and tied at the top with a knot. "Hiccup and Astrid, before this assembly, you have pledged your love to one another, and vows to always be there for one another. Your rings, exchanged with vows of never ending love. And swords to protect one another with. It is with the power vested in me by our chief, and my great honor that I now pronounce you husband and wife." Spitelout said with a big smile. Hiccup and Astrid both blushing knowing what was coming next. "My chief, you may kiss your bride." Spitelout said. Hiccup waited not a second more as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her against his form, making sure to keep their swords in place he leaned down and placed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss.

The crowd erupted in to cheers and clapping for the happy couple. After a moment, the two split stepping back and drew their swords apart and split the ribbon holding the swords together but the knot on to remained tied. It began to slip and fall but Hiccup caught it in his hand as he stood back up now. Spitelout put his hands up to calm the group with a smile. "It is time that 8 of us step out. We will be back shortly. Ladies. Men. Chief, Chieftess. Are we ready?" Spitelout asked.

"Ready." Astrid and Hiccup said together. Hiccup and Astrid held their swords walking down the isle. Gothi, Valka, Alvilda, Stoick, Calder, and Spitelout all left the great hall. Once outside. Hiccup placed Astrid's sword on his back, and Astrid handed him back the Haddock sword with he slid in to its scabbard on his side. It was silent for most of the walk, Astrid was leaning her head on his shoulder smiling wide. Hiccup was smiling just as wide. They finally reached the bottom of the hall steps and to their house. Hiccup unlocked the door with the key in his pocket and walked in with Astrid. The men and women followed them inside, it couldn't of possibly been anymore awkward.

"Alright you two, no funny business. You can save that for later..." Spitelout stated.

"Okay, this is awkward enough having my parents, her parents, the elder and you in our BEDROOM...had I known this previously, it wouldn't be happening...Do not test the limits of my patience right now." Hiccup warned them.

"Aye son, we only do this for legality matters..." Stoick told him.

"Not the point. Can we just get this over with, please?" Astrid asked gently.

"You alright? You're looking a little tired, Astrid?" Hiccup asked her softly with concern now.

"Mmhm, I'm okay. I didn't sleep good." She confessed with a chuckle.

"Well the faster you two do this, the faster we can leave." Spitelout stated.

"What did I just say?...I'm worried about my WIFE. You all can sit there until dawn while I make sure she's alright..." Hiccup stated firmly.

"Spitelout, leave them be. This is a perfect example of the vows they took only moments ago..." Valka stated harshly to him.

"Come on Hiccup, lets just do this for them so we can get back, have the party and get home...alone." Astrid smiled to him softly.

"Alright, Astrid." Hiccup smiled back at her as he took her hand and led her to their bed. They both kneeled on it facing one another. Astrid stared in to his eyes as she then closed them and slowly bowed her head to him, Hiccup raised his hands and gently removed her headband from around her head slowly before turning slightly and handed it to Alvilda, she took it with a nod and backed up. Astrid opened her eyes, it felt weird not having it anymore. She moved her hand to the Haddock sword on his left side, she put her hand on the hilt and withdrew the sword from the scabbard. Astrid lost her balance falling back as Hiccup reached out and grabbed her hand with a smile pulling her back towards him. "Don't worry, I won't let you fall." Hiccup said softly to her. Astrid was lost in his eyes as he moved her hand backwards and handed the sword to Stoick. Once he took it. Hiccup wrapped his arms around her waist, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and they leaned in close pressing their lips together in a passionate deep kiss.

"I hereby seal this marriage as complete." Spitelout stated calmly as everyone just smiled at the sight of the two teens kissing on the bed. The only thought between Hiccup and Astrid is that they were finally married, everything went fine, perfect even. Neither of them could ask for more than what they had right now in this moment.


	16. A Great Time

**Acceptance**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD.

 **(A/N: Sex scene this chapter. Its at the very end so if you don't want to read it, go head and just read to the bold marks. And skip to the next chapter. I will mark where the scene begins and ends. Thank you!)**

Chapter 16: A Great Time.

Hiccup and Astrid were still on one another's arms before Gothi tapped Hiccup with her staff to break them apart. "Uh...Sorry..." Hiccup stated as he got off the bed then helped Astrid down, she wrapped her arm around his waist and he put her arm over her shoulders gently.

"It's alright son. I know you two want your alone time but it is tradition..." Stoick began.

"I know. Its tradition that we partake it the festivities in the hall in honor of our wedding. Trust me, you drilled it in to my head dad. But if one more person uses the word tradition...They'll be on fishing duty or training arena cleaning for a month..." Hiccup stated as he started for the stairs with Astrid beside him.

"Aye sir." They all said saluting. Gothi only smiled shaking her head and they began to follow them out. Once all had left the house, Hiccup locked it back up and they returned to the Great Hall. Half way up the stairs, Astrid had to stop to catch her breath. Hiccup stayed beside her as he told the rest to keep going and he'd catch up soon.

"Sorry...guess I'm a little out of shape." Astrid panted slightly looking at him.

"Stop apologizing babe. You're only human. Here, I have an idea..." Hiccup grinned as he put his fingers to his mouth and gave a whistle. "Toothless!" Hiccup called out. Moments later the large dragon burst through the Hall doors and jumped down to them with a little glide. Toothless licked both of their cheeks and smiled.

 **"Finally you two are back. We can't start without you."** Toothless told them now.

"Sorry bud. Astrid's a little winded from the stairs, mind giving us a lift?" Hiccup asked him.

 **"I don't mind at all! Get on."** Toothless said as he crouched a bit. Hiccup picked Astrid up in his arms bridal style known she wouldn't be able to sit properly on Toothless with the dress on. **"Ready?"** Toothless asked.

"Can't keep our guests waiting!" Astrid announced. Toothless began to run up the stairs, wasn't hard for him being so big. They were at the doors in seconds, Toothless pushed them open and walked in. As soon as Hiccup and Astrid were seen, the clapping began again. Astrid and Hiccup smiled as they were greeted by coming in on Toothless.

"Nice entrance, chief." Snotlout said meeting them at the table where the happy couple would be sitting.

"I thought so. But we only did it because Astrid got a little tired on the stairs." Hiccup chuckled as he got off holding Astrid in his arms and taking her to her seat.

"I'll get her some water." Valka said walking off now with a smile.

"Go on Hiccup, you don't have to wait for me. They're all waiting on you so they can start." Astrid told him gently.

"No, they are waiting on us mi'lady. They are celebrating our marriage so we will face them together." Hiccup smiled at her with a kiss to her cheek as Valka returned and handed it to Astrid, she took a few sips and placed it down as she stood up beside Hiccup now.

"Alright, lets do this." Astrid smiled obviously feeling better now. Hiccup gave her a nod as he raised a hand up to get their attention, as usual they wouldn't settle down.

"Toothless..." Hiccup said looking at him. Toothless snickered a bit and as he let out a roar to calm the room. "Really guys, shouldn't need the dragon to get you all to be quiet..." Hiccup stated now.

"Sorry!" A few called out.

"I won't take to much time here. I just want to thank everyone for coming to watch Astrid and I get married. Its been a long time coming and I'm just glad we were able to celebrate it with our family. You made it all a great day, it went smoothly. The food smells amazing as always, and the decorations are just incredible. You all did a wonderful job and I thank you all from the bottom of my heart for working so hard to make this the best day A chief, A now husband can enjoy and remember well in to his old age. Truly. Thank you all so much. Anything you want to add love?" Hiccup asked looking to Astrid now.

"I think you covered all of what I was going to say but I suppose that is what happens when great minds think alike." Astrid chuckled some, earning a few laughs from around the room. "But, as my husband said. We appreciate everything you have all done to make this day special for us. It wouldn't be possible without you all helping us. And I must thank you all for helping me through when he was gone. I know I wasn't always the nicest but I appreciate you all not throwing me from the village when I was upset. So thank you for that. Now I think its time we all celebrate! So come on, lets hear that music!" Astrid said with a big smile.

"Here here! To the newlyweds! May they have many long years of happiness!" Snotlout said raising his mug up, the rest did the same.

"To the newlyweds! And may we get lots of grandchildren!" Yelled Calder.

"I'll drink to that my old friend!" Stoick joined him. Hiccup and Astrid looked at one another blushing, they saw Valka and Alvilda shaking their heads in disbelief of their husbands remarks.

"Should we humor them?" Hiccup asked looking at Astrid.

"Yes, yes we should." Astrid grinned now. Oh God she loved when he got devious. Hiccup faced his father, and now father in law.

"Well to that my good sirs...I will try but I make no promises..." Hiccup held up his mug before Astrid pulled him down and kissed him deeply, passionately.

"I DON'T THINK THEY MEANT NOW!" Spitelout yelled. Hiccup and Astrid just began to laugh.

"We are teasing, Spitelout. Relax. I plan to take my wife, in the comfort of our own home, all by ourselves..." Hiccup said seductively in Astrid's ear.

"If you don't cut that out, I'll take you home right now." Astrid poked a finger to his chest.

"Okay, can we just...enjoy the party and food without a show!?" Snotlout asked.

"Fine, you all used to be so fun..." Astrid huffed as she pulled Hiccup out to the main floor now. "You however...I want to dance with you and since your parents gave us their rings...We should do something to thank them..." Astrid said to him.

"I think I know how we can do that." Hiccup said as he left Astrid there a moment and went over to the group playing the instruments and whispered something to them.

"It would be our honor, chief." The man said. Hiccup made his way back over to towards Astrid.

"Are we doing it?" Astrid asked him.

"Yes we are...Ready?" Hiccup asked her.

"Always with you." Astrid replied smiling. Hiccup nodded as he backed up a little now.

"What are they doing now...?" Valka asked watching closely.

"I don't know, Val...Nothing I'm aware of." Stoick said looking towards his son and daughter in law now. Hiccup looked at his wife now, then the music began. After a certain note, Hiccup began to whistle a tune then he began slowly walking towards Astrid again.

 _"I'll swim and sail on savage seas. With ne'er a fear of drowning. And gladly ride the waves of life, if you will marry me. No scorching sun, nor freezing cold. Will stop me on my journey. If you will promise me your heart...And love..."_ Hiccup stopped now as Astrid stepped closer smiling.

 _"And love me for eternity. My dearest one, my darling dear. Your mighty words astound me. But I've no need of mighty deeds when I feel your arms around me..."_ Astrid sang softly as she raised her arm up, fist closed. Hiccup did the same as they arms crossed together beginning to move in a circle slowly.

 _"But I will bring you rings of gold and even sing you poetry. And I will keep you from all harm, if you will stay beside me."_ Hiccup sang as they began to dance around. Stoick couldn't resist now, he pulled Valka on to the dance area and began to dance with her. Valka laughed singing with Astrid.

 _"I'll have no use for rings of gold. I care for not your poetry. I only want your hand to hold..."_ Astrid sang smiling wide as Hiccup took her hands in his and they kept going as he span her around gently then back in to his arms as they kept spinning around.

" _I only want you near me!"_ Hiccup sang back to her.

 _"To love. To kiss. To sweetly hold for the dancing and the dreaming. Through all life's sorrows and delights, I'll keep your love inside me. I'll swim and sail on savage seas, with ne'er a fear of drowning. And I'll gladly ride the waves of life if you will marry me...!"_ They all sang together coming to a stop and laughing as the crowd cheered happily with whistles and clapping. Hiccup and Astrid panted a bit as Valka and Stoick approached them in slight shock and laughter.

"How did you two...?" Valka asked.

"You'd be surprised what I see when I do night patrols. We thought it'd be a nice tribute to the couple who inspired us with their love." Hiccup said to her with a smile.

"You did it as well as we did! Good show son, good show!" Stoick laughed now.

"We're glad you liked it. But man it takes it out of you. I need to sit down..." Astrid laughed.

"Go on." Stoick told them as Hiccup led Astrid back over to their table and had her sit down, he then handed her the cup of water.

"That was fun. Even when your parents joined in." Astrid laughed more before taking a drink to calm down.

"I know. I'm glad everyone is having a good time too." Hiccup said sitting beside her. Snotlout approached with two plates and gave a bow.

"So you wouldn't have to fight the crowd, I took the liberty of getting your dinners for you, Chief and Chieftess." Snotlout said with a smile.

"Oh you didn't have to do that, Snotlout." Astrid said to him as he placed the plates before them.

"I wanted to." Snotlout said stepping back now.

"Thank you, Snotlout. You've done a great job tonight." Hiccup told him.

"It is my job to make things easier for you. Now enjoy your food and I'll keep everyone in line. I won't let ya down again." Snotlout said walking away in to crowd. Hiccup laughed with a nod even though Snotlout didn't see it.

"What's he talking about, Hiccup?" Astrid asked now.

"Nothing you need to worry about tonight love." Hiccup told her.

"Oh come on, tell me!" Astrid asked again.

"I heard about the brawl in town that Snotlout didn't stop until my mom threatened to tell me. Fishlegs ratted him out and I told him that I picked him for the job because I knew he was good at breaking up fights. Told him I was disappointed and he gave his word it'd never happen again." Hiccup told her now.

"I didn't start it..." Astrid said quickly.

"Astrid, relax. I know that Tuffnut and Ruffnut were doing one of their challenges. As my father would say, nothing happens on this island that I don't know about." Hiccup winked at her.

"Oh good, I thought you'd be mad at me..." Astrid sighed in relief now.

"As if that could ever happen. Love you to much to be mad at you. I see that face and anger just melts away." Hiccup told her as he kissed her softly. She blushed as they began to eat watching the celebration before them. People were eating, talking, dancing and having a good time. They couldn't of asked for better than that. A few hours later it was beginning to quiet down. Everyone was getting tired and started to leave to go home. Snotlout approached them again.

"You two don't have to stick around. I'll shut things down if you want to leave and I'll make sure it all gets cleaned up too." Snotlout said.

"Isn't our job to wait until everyone leaves?" Astrid asked now.

"Not when your husband is the chief, Astrid. Go on, get outta here. I got this. And don't worry about tomorrow either. You got the day off because your dad, Gobber, and I have it under control." Snotlout said again with a smile.

"What do you think babe?" Hiccup asked her now.

"I do want to get comfy in bed..." Astrid said looking at him softly.

"Alright, we'll go home then. Thanks 'Lout. I'm really impressed with you tonight. You showed me I made the right choice in having you be my right hand man." Hiccup said holding out his hand to him. Snotlout's smile widened as he nodded and shook Hiccup's hand.

"I'm honored to serve at your side, chief. Now get going, take your wife home and have a good night. I'll take care of everything here." Snotlout told them. Hiccup helped Astrid up to her feet as they held hands leaving the Hall together. Toothless followed them now.

"T–Toothless...what are you doing?" Astrid asked now.

 **"Seeing if you wanted a ride home before I got to Stoick and Valka's?"** Toothless offered to them.

"Aw, thanks bud. You're the best." Hiccup said to him as he climbed on his back and Astrid sat in his lap to avoid ruining her dress by sitting normally on him. Toothless crooned after Hiccup rubbed his head and they took off down to the main ground level, and landed in front of the house door. Hiccup slid off holding Astrid bridal style in his arms.

 **"Have fun you two!"** Toothless called as he ran off towards Stoick and Valka's house. Hiccup laughed shaking his head as he reached for his key then unlocked the door. Once inside he noticed the fire was already going keeping the place warm and lit well. There were flower petals from the door, to and up the stairs to their room.

"I thought we locked the door when we left earlier?" Astrid asked curiously looking up at Hiccup now.

"We did...Oh right...Gobber has a spare key since he made the lock. They must of snuck out and did all this before they left the hall earlier." Hiccup stated now.

"It looks amazing...Can we go to our room?" Astrid asked blushing lightly.

"Anything for you my beautiful wife." Hiccup said smiling as he placed her down on her feet now. "Head upstairs and wait for me. I'm going to make sure no one shows up unannounced tomorrow morning..." Hiccup told her. Astrid nodded and began towards the stairs.

"Don't take too long..." Astrid said softly.

"I won't." Hiccup smiled at her. Astrid nodded as she headed up to their room seeing petals all over the bed and floor. There was a sign over the bed reading 'The Haddock's Domain', Astrid had to chuckle a little bit. Hiccup locked the door and tossed the key on the table by the door as he then adjusted the second lock, one that could only be opened from the inside. Hiccup headed up the stairs now, the first thing he saw was Astrid waiting for him on the bed. "I told you to get comfortable babe..." Hiccup smiled walking over to her now.

"I know but...I didn't realize this dress had ties I can't reach..." Astrid blushed softly looking down at the floor.

"I think I can help with that." Hiccup said gently walking up to her and kissing her cheek. His eye caught the tie in the middle of her back between her shoulder blades, no wonder she couldn't reach it. Hiccup saw the blush darkening on her cheeks as his hands moved up her arms slowly causing her to shudder. Hiccup moved his hands to her shoulders and used one to move her hair off her neck as he slowly began to place kisses down her neck starting at her ear and then down to her shoulder and finishing with a trail along her back between her shoulder. Hiccup used his free hand to reach for the string to untie her dress, he pulled it down as the dress instantly loosened and began to slip down her figure. Astrid blushed deeply as she covered her breasts and lower regions from his sight. "Astrid...you don't have to hide from me. You're beautiful." Hiccup said softly to her as he from behind her he reached for her chin making her look at him now. "I love you, Astrid Haddock..." Hiccup whispered before claiming her lips with his own. Astrid melted in to it as her arms dropped to her side and she turned in his embrace so they were facing one another now.

 **(Lemon Start)**

The kisses only got more heated with each moment they spent in one another's arms. Astrid's hands were resting on Hiccup's chest plate as she was beginning to undo his clothing now. She first untied the strings holding his fur cloak to his tunic, once loose it fell to their feet. Astrid continued to kiss him deeply as she worked off his arm guards, then chest armor. Astrid un-clipped his belt then broke the kiss to slide his tunic over his head. Once it was off the kisses started instantly, a shiver ran through her as their bare chests were touching. Astrid's hands worked lower to her husband's pants before unclasping them and letting them fall down. Hiccup stepped out of them as he pressed his body to hers fully now with their clothes gone, it only felt more amazing to them.

Hiccup deepened the kisses as he picked Astrid up in his arms and walked the few steps to the bed and laid her down gently, as he stayed over her. Astrid could feel his length beginning to poke her inner thigh, she blushed a dark crimson color as she stared in to his eyes. Breaking the kiss now they both panted to catch their breath, he stared in to her blue eyes deeply stroking his hand over her face to move a few pieces of hair. "Are you nervous?" Hiccup asked her softly.

"Of course I am...It's not like I've ever done this before Hiccup..." Astrid replied shyly looking away slightly.

"Hey hey...I'm nervous too. So we'll get through it together and go as slow as you want too, alright?" Hiccup smiled at her. Astrid looked back and nodded gently to him. Hiccup kissed her again and she melted in to right away with a soft moan as her hands found his hair and began to run her fingers through the short auburn strands. Hiccup adjusted himself to the side slightly as he began to kiss from her lips, down her jaw line and to her neck again. She moaned again as he did this, seeing she liked it Hiccup continued the kisses to her shoulder before giving a light nip which made her gasp out and grip his hair tightly.

"S–sorry, that took me by surprise..." Astrid said quickly to him.

"Its okay. I'm just...trying different things to see what you like. I won't do it again if you didn't enjoy it." Hiccup replied to her.

"I–I did actually, just shocked me is all. I–I liked when you touched my breasts my accident that day though..." Astrid blushed deeply.

"Oh, you did now?" Hiccup asked as he moved down lower and gently grasped her breasts in his hands, "Like this?" He asked. Astrid bit her lip and nodded to him. Hiccup began to slowly massage them, Astrid arched with a moan now, clearly showing she liked the feeling. Hiccup continued it before moving to the side a bit and placing a kiss on the nipple of her right breast. Astrid gasped slightly arching again. Hiccup then lowered his mouth over it completely and began to run his tongue around it slowly. His other hand continued to massage the left breasts while his mouth pleasure the right. Hiccup licked and sucked it with a little force seeing Astrid like it. He switched after 10 minutes and now gave the left breasts the same attention the right had gotten.

"A–ah...Hiccup..." Astrid moaned lightly. Hiccup watched her facial expressions while licking around the nipple and then lightly sucking on it, his other hand rolling the with his thumb causing Astrid to moan out louder. Once Hiccup had finished he moved back up to kissing lips deeply again, their tongues in a battle with one another. While locked in the kiss, Hiccup moved his hand down her body to her inner thighs and lightly ran his fingers over her womanhood which made Astrid shudder with pleasure.

He broke the kiss looking at her again. "I can stop?" He offered lightly letting his fingers run over the area again, it was wet and he could feel the heat coming off her in waves.

"N–no...don't stop..." Astrid asked him with another moan as she laid her back on the pillow closing her eyes as Hiccup continued his actions with his fingers. Hiccup soon kissed her again as he slipped a single finger between her folds, Astrid gasped out again, her walls tightening around the finger for a moment.

"Did I hurt you?" Hiccup asked gently against her lips.

"N–no just wasn't expecting it...but it feels good..." Astrid urged him softly. Hiccup nodded as he began to slide his finger in and out of her slowly, gradually picking up speed by watching her moans for queues of when to move forward or stay where he was. Hiccup after a while slid a second finger inside and continued what he was doing. "Hiccup...Mmmhm...more..." Astrid moaned to him blushing. Hiccup kissed her once before sliding down her body with a trail of kisses, as he neared her very sensitive area he withdrew his fingers from her core slowly getting a whimper from his beloved wife. Hiccup placed himself between her legs and pushed them apart to give himself more room to reach her, once there he used his thumbs to spread her womanhood lips apart and place a soft kiss on her soft, pink nub. Astrid jolted with pleasure and a loud moan, a sign for Hiccup to keep going.

Hiccup soon smiled as he ran his tongue between the folds, licking up and down her already wet area, his tongue teased her core's entrance and circled around her sensitive nub. Astrid's moans only increases in loudness as she was starting to pant from how good it felt. Hiccup lightly sucked the nub as he slid his two fingers back inside her, Astrid arched her back moaning loudly now as her hands found the bed to grip on to as Hiccup kept going. "Hiccup!...Oh God...Yes...!" Astrid pleaded for more as Hiccup began to pump his fingers in to her faster and harder as his eyes glanced upward to see her face. Being it was only their first time, it didn't take long for Astrid to reach her peak of pleasure. Feeling her tighten around his fingers while panting loudly was the only indicator he needed to know she was about to finish. He pulled his fingers out, stopped licking and sucking too. Astrid panted whimpering at him now. "W–why did you stop?..." Astrid asked him.

"Because you were about to finish and I want to save that for later..." Hiccup smiled at her. Astrid wanted to hit him yet at the same time, another idea came to mind. Astrid waited until he laid over her again before she locked her leg around his and flipped him around so she was on tip. Hiccup hit the bed with a groan from being flipped so hard, he looked up at her seeing a devious revengeful look in her eyes now. "A–Astrid...what are you doing?" Hiccup asked her slowly.

"While I recover...I thought I'd take care of you so lay back and enjoy." Astrid told him with a smile.

"Th–this is now how its done, I'm supposed to be keeping you happy..." Hiccup said now. Astrid's hand moved down his bare chest and to his hardened length, she lightly grasped it and began to stroke it up and down. Hiccup couldn't find the words to protest any longer.

"I'm a Haddock now, and all of you break rules...So I might as well join in." Astrid winked as she now lowered her mouth over his length and began to suck, lick, and stroke it.

"Gah...Astrid..." He moaned now reached his hand down to find her hair and run his fingers through it carefully. Astrid took all of him in to her mouth, Hiccup could feel the back of her throat each time she brought her mouth down over him and each time she lifted she'd bring her hand up to stroke him. Hiccup had no room to talk about her getting to her climax close because he himself was just about there. "Astrid...s–stop..." He panted slightly. Astrid stopped thankfully and looked up at him with a small wink.

"Now we're even..." She remarked softly with a smile. Hiccup leaned up to kiss her but slid his arms around her and flipped her back down and eased her on to the bed gently so he wouldn't hurt her. Astrid laughed a little as Hiccup shook his head at her smiling and kissed her again softly. Both of them broke the kiss and stared at one another intently and in so much love. Astrid's hands were around his neck, and his arms were on either side of her, both were panting lightly.

"Are you ready?" Hiccup asked her now.

"I am...Take me Hiccup..." Astrid told him. Hiccup nodded as he stood on his knees and lifted her legs over his and pulled her closer to him as he then leaned over her, his length poked her entrance softly. Astrid blushed, so did Hiccup. This was the moment they became one and made things official in their marriage, where they gave themselves to the other. "Go slow...I–I was told it might hurt at first.." Astrid blushed deeper looking away. The great Astrid Hofferson, now Haddock was never one to worry about pain but this was an entirely different type of pain.

"I'll be easy...and if its to much...we can stop." Hiccup told her lovingly. Astrid nodded to him as she moved her hands to his arms and took a deep breath. Hiccup slowly began to ease himself inside of her tight core, Astrid tensed instantly feeling him enter her, her nails dug in to his arms as she shut her eyes tightly and turned her head. Only the head was in and Hiccup was worried about her, he stopped pushing himself inside her. "I'm hurting you, Astrid..." Hiccup said gently.

"N–no I'm okay...It just...stings a little...Don't stop please?" Astrid pleaded him looking over quickly now.

"Astrid..." He warned now.

"Hiccup, I promise I'm okay...I was already warned it might hurt and I'm ready for it...Just go slow so I can adjust...Please, I don't want to stop..." Astrid told him, Hiccup couldn't deny her, she was begging him not to stop. Hiccup nodded as he slowly began to push himself inside her again. Astrid gasped biting her lip now, Hiccup hated seeing her in pain but he kept going. He reached her maiden barrier and looked at her for confirmation to keep going, she was already in pain, this was going to hurt more. Hiccup had and idea, he leaned a bit kissed her cheek.

"Do you trust me?" Hiccup asked her.

"Of course I do...W–why?" Astrid asked him now. Hiccup kissed her deeply, Astrid melted in to it once again. As soon as she was distracted Hiccup pushed himself past her barrier with one quick motion. Astrid gripped his arms tightly as her eyes widened and began to tear up, she screamed out in to his mouth. Before burying her head against his arm and crying lightly, whimpering in pain. Hiccup pressed his forehead to hers and kissed her cheeks whispering soft apologies to her.

"I'm sorry...I didn't want to hurt you but going slow was hurting you more so I just made it quick...Are you okay? I can pull out, Astrid. We don't have to do this tonight..." Hiccup told her now.

"I–its okay...I know why you did it fast...But don't you dare move right now...Just give me a few moments..." Astrid asked him gently. Hiccup nodded as he stayed in that position as Astrid relaxed her body and took a few breaths before she gave Hiccup a small kiss and nodded to him. Hiccup began to move his hips back and forth, bringing his length in and out of her slowly. It was pain for a few seconds but then it changed to pleasure and Astrid began to moan lightly again. Hiccup smiled now as she did, meaning she wasn't in pain anymore. "Ah...Hiccup..." She moaned out loudly.

"Feel good now?" Hiccup asked her.

"Oh God yes...Faster...Please go faster..." Astrid moaned to him. Hiccup began to pick up speed with his thrusts in to her, he panted lightly as sweat beads began to form on his face, he groaned at the pleasure.

"Ah...yes! Just like that, Hiccup...Don't stop..." Astrid begged him as she pulled him down on to her and ran her fingers across his back. Hiccup grunted at the feeling of her nails raking across his back, he could feel that she broke skin and he was bleeding slightly but it didn't stop him from thrusting in to her faster.

"Oh Astrid..." Hiccup moaned now beginning to strengthen his thrusts to be harder in to her. "You're so beautiful...I love you." Hiccup breathed to her as he captured her lips with his own keeping his thrusts even in speed and force.

"Hiccup!..More!" Astrid pleaded to him loudly through her moaning. Hiccup forced himself to use his knees to sit up on as he spread her legs with his hands and began to thrusts harder and faster, going deeper now. Astrid arched her back slightly as her head threw back on to the pillow, her hands reached up to grip the headboard of the bed to holding herself in place almost. Her nails dragged across the wood leaving marks on it.

"Astrid..." He moaned grunting at the pleasure he felt being inside of her core, her walls tightening around him with each powerful thrust he delivered to her.

"Oh God yes...Don't stop...!" Astrid demanded him now. Hiccup only thrust in to her harder now, Astrid gasped out loudly, practically screaming in pleasure. "Hiccup...I–I'm going to cum...Oh god...Hiccup..." Astrid panted in her moaning.

"Me too, Astrid...Cum with me...!" Hiccup moaned now as he leaned over back over her still thrusting.

"I'm cumming!...HICCUP!" Astrid yelled out at the same time that Hiccup yelled out her name, "ASTRID!" Both came at the same time. Astrid's juices exploded from her womanhood as Hiccup's coated the walls of her core in a white, sticky substance. They didn't move, their bodies sleek with sweat now, both panting hard to catch their breath from what they both just felt. Hiccup lifted his head a bit as he stared in to Astrid's eyes lovingly and kissed her deeply.

 **(Lemon End)**

"I love you, Astrid Haddock." Hiccup said to her after the kiss.

"I love you too, Hiccup Haddock..." Astrid panted gently beginning to calm down. Hiccup used his arms to anchor himself as he pulled out of her slowly and then laid beside her in their bed, he pulled the covers up over their naked bodies, and kissed her cheek after wrapping his arms around her. After a few minutes Astrid turned in his arms and Hiccup laid on his back as Astrid laid on his shoulder contently with a yawn, it didn't take long for both of them be fall fast asleep in each other's arms. Nothing could of made this night better to them and now they had the rest of their lives together.


	17. Extended Illness

**Acceptance**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD.

Chapter 17: Extended Illness.

It'd been almost 2 months since the wedding, Hiccup was kept busy with the village and Astrid with her wifely duties in the house or helping Valka out around her house. Of course she always made time to train with and ride Stormfly. Right now it was sunset and Hiccup would be home soon, she was working hard to cook a good meal for them. Hearing the door open, she turned with a welcoming smile to see her husband walk in tiredly with Toothless behind him. "Welcome home babe. I just finished cooking." Astrid stated softly as she walked over and gave him a hug. Hiccup hugged her back with a smile.

"Nothing will ever be better after a long day than these arms holding me." Hiccup sighed happily as he kissed her cheek. They pulled apart as Astrid gave Toothless a rub on the head.

"Now you two just relax. I'll bring dinner to you." Astrid smiled wide as she got three plates ready, she served Hiccup and Toothless first before sitting beside him on the bench at their table in the main room.

 **"This looks great Astrid, thank you."** Toothless told her with a smile as he licked his lips and dug in to the fish and bread.

"I agree with Toothless." Hiccup smiled as he began to eat.

"Well I wouldn't want the village to think I'm starving my husband, would I now?" Astrid laughed as she started to eat as well. In the silence Astrid stopped and put the plate down on the table, she stared off in to a daze for a minute.

"Astrid?" Hiccup called to her. Suddenly Astrid got up and ran to the corner of the room and threw up in to an empty bucket. Hiccup raced beside her with concern and put a hand on her back. "Are you alright?..." Hiccup asked her now when she'd stopped. Astrid leaned against the wall slowly taking a few breaths.

"I–I think so..." Astrid replied now. Hiccup crouched in front of her now as he put his hand to her head.

"You have a fever, Astrid...How long have you been feeling sick?" Hiccup asked.

"It just started after I began eating..." Astrid said as Hiccup reached for a rag so she could wash her face clean.

"Must of eaten something that didn't agree with you...You feel alright now?" Hiccup asked her gently as Astrid slowly got to her feet.

"Sort of...Maybe I'll just go to bed early...I'm supposed to help your mom in the ring tomorrow..." Astrid chuckled a bit as Hiccup led her upstairs.

We'll see how you feel in the morning first." Hiccup told her as he laid her in their bed and took her boots off for her, then covered her up before kissing her forehead. "Yeah, you're burning up. If that doesn't go away tomorrow, you're staying home, Astrid..." Hiccup stated firmly.

"But I..." Astrid began.

"No but's Astrid...You're my wife and if you're sick, then you're staying home and so will I to take care of you." Hiccup said again. Astrid sighed now as she nodded, there was no arguing with him. Hiccup smiled to her. "Now get some sleep..." Hiccup said softer now. Astrid closed her eyes and fell right to sleep, Hiccup and Toothless went downstairs to clean things up.

 **"That was out of the blue..."** Toothless stated now.

"Yeah it was. Astrid never gets sick like that. I wonder if the food did it. What did she cook anyway...Some fish, cabbage, and bread..." Hiccup said looking at her plate now. Toothless came over and sniffed the plate before backing up.

 **"She didn't cook hers all the way, see right there. Its still a little raw."** Toothless pointed with his claw.

"Yeah, I see it now. Poor Astrid..." Hiccup sighed.

 **"She'll be alright tomorrow, throwing up must of gotten it out of her system."** Toothless said now.

"Hope so bud." Hiccup replied as they finished cleaning up and both went to bed themselves. In the morning, the sun was shining brightly overhead. Astrid woke up feeling much better than the night before and started to get out of bed. Hiccup came upstairs now with some yak milk and biscuits for her. "Good morning mi'lady..." Hiccup greeted as he kissed her forehead again. "Well the fever is gone, how are you feeling?" Hiccup asked sitting beside her.

"A lot better. Did you make this for me?" Astrid asked pointing to the tray he brought up.

"I did. I'm glad you're feeling better babe." Hiccup said getting up now and getting his gear on.

"Does that mean I can go to the ring today with your mom?" Astrid asked beginning to eat again.

"Yes you can. But if you start feeling sick again, I want you to come straight home. Understand?" Hiccup told her.

"Yes, Hiccup..." Astrid sighed.

"Don't get mad because I care babe. Toothless, time to get started bud." Hiccup called to his friend.

"I'm not mad. So running late this morning?" Astrid chuckled.

"No. I was up on time but you are more important. Gotta go. I'll see you tonight. I love you." Hiccup said as he gave her a quick kiss and rushed outside with Toothless taking to the sky. Astrid shook her head and finished eating then cleaned up her dishes and put them downstairs. Astrid got herself dressed and headed outside, locking the door. She saw Stormfly waiting in her stall on the side of the house.

"Hey girl. Ready for a nice flight to the ring?" Astrid asked, Stormfly stood up happily now.

 **"I'm ready!"** Stormfly squawked, Astrid would never tire of being able to understand her dragon. Astrid hooked up her saddle and jumped in.

"Lets go girl." Astrid said, one little nudge to the side and Stormfly took off to the sky and towards the ring which they now used to train dragons. Valka was already there and waving to Astrid as she came in.

Morning my dear." Valka greeted walking over as Astrid got off Stormfly.

"Morning, Valka. How was your night?" Astrid asked.

"It was fine, and yours?" Valka asked smiling.

"Early. I hate some bad fish, got a little sick., went to bed early." Astrid shrugged a little.

"Well I'm glad you are alright. I thought today we might keep working on the ring to make it a dragon training area. You up for it?" Valka asked.

"Lets get to it!" Astrid cheered. 5 hours later, Astrid was breathing heavily and having trouble moving things she normally could. She got a drink of water and sat down a few minutes. "Its hot today...I'm breaking a sweat doing all this." Astrid stated fanning herself slightly. Valka walked over now and sat down.

"It's a little cold to me. Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Valka asked her.

"Yeah. Just needed to drink something." Astrid smiled standing up again, she got a twinge of pain in her lower abdomen and stopped a minute.

"Astrid? Did you hurt yourself?" Valka asked seeing her hold her stomach in pain.

"I must of pulled something, really. I'm okay. You sound like Hiccup, I see where he gets it from." Astrid replied now with a laugh.

"Oh no, he gets the concern from his father." Valka laughed. The two continued to work until the sun began to set and then they locked up the arena and began to head back towards the village. Astrid looked more than tired, as if she was having trouble keeping her eyes open while flying. "Astrid? Why don't you come over here with me and Stormfly can follow?" Valka offered to her.

"N–no it's okay...I'm..." Astrid couldn't even finish she passed out and fell off Stormfly. Valka whipped around and caught her landing on the ground.

"Astrid? Astrid!" Valka shook her a bit trying to wake her up, she looked around and saw Snotlout flying over. "Snotlout! Go find Hiccup, now! Tell him something happened to Astrid!" Valka yelled to him.

"Yes ma'am!" Snotlout said as he diverted Hookfang to find Hiccup. "Call out for Toothless, he'll hear you." Snotlout told his dragon. Hookfang opened his mouth and let out a loud roar. Miles away, Toothless and Hiccup were helping with some fish loads when he heard it. Toothless's ears perked up right away looking in the direction of where the yell came from. Toothless roared back and 5 minutes later Hookfang flew over with Snotlout.

"Snotlout, this is not where I assigned you..." Hiccup sighed.

"I know. I was heading there when you mom stopped me..." He panted. "Something is wrong with Astrid. I don't know what happened, she was laying unconscious in your mom's arms when I saw them." Snotlout said quickly. "They are in the forest, 4 miles from the arena!" Snotlout added.

"Astrid..." Hiccup whispered with worry. "Stay here and help these two." Hiccup ordered as he had Toothless hand off the fish load to Hookfang and they were gone in the blink of an eye.

(With Astrid and Valka)

"Astrid, please wake up!..." Valka said, still no response from her. Hearing the roar of Toothless overhead, Stormfly roared back to get their attention. Hiccup looked down to see them, he had Toothless land on the ground. Hiccup jumped off and ran over quickly seeing his wife unconscious in his mother's arms.

"What happened mom?" Hiccup asked quickly.

"I'm not sure son. We were working in the arena, she started to say she was getting hot, then she was in pain saying she pulled something. As we were flying back, she was falling asleep and I offered her to come ride with me, she started to decline then passed out and fell off Stormfly. I caught her and she hasn't woken up since..." Valka said in worried tone.

"How long ago was this?" Hiccup asked now.

"15-20 minutes perhaps." Valka replied. Hiccup sighed now.

"I told her to come home if she wasn't feeling alright again...Astrid, why don't you listen to me?..." Hiccup said as he picked her up in his arms and climbed on Toothless. "Thanks mom, better get home to dad. I'm sure he's looking for you. I'll take care of Astrid. Lets go home bud." Hiccup said quietly before they took off. Stormfly followed after them, concerned for her rider. Valka climbed on Cloud Jumper and they returned home as well.

(Hiccup and Astrid's House)

As soon as they landed, Hiccup took her to their room and laid her down. He placed a cool rag on her forehead as he sat in the chair by the bed as he looked to Toothless. "You're thinking it too bud, aren't you?" Hiccup asked him.

 **"Yeah, she's sicker than she's letting on..."** Toothless replied looking over to Astrid who finally started to moan and flutter her eyes open slowly.

"Astrid!...Thank Thor you're awake..." Hiccup breathed out in relief standing up and leaning over her with concern.

"W–what happened?" Astrid asked softly looking at him.

 **"You didn't come home when you felt sick again..."** Toothless warbled to her with a huff.

"I–I didn't feel sick?..." Astrid replied now.

"Astrid. My mom said you were hot, in pain, and you passed out on Stormfly, falling off her. If you'd been flying alone you could be seriously hurt right now or worse..." Hiccup said holding her hand. "Why didn't you come home...?" Hiccup asked her.

"I–I don't know...I felt fine then it just happened so fast." Astrid said softly to him. Hiccup sighed before looking back to her now and hugged her tightly.

"You need to be more careful...I don't know what I'd do if you weren't in my life, Astrid. You're staying home tomorrow and resting. No housework, cooking, or flying. I'll have my mom, your mom, or Ruffnut come over to keep you company..." Hiccup told her gently as he kissed her cheek. "Your fever is coming back..." Hiccup pointed out.

"I feel fine now..." Astrid said.

"Last time you told me that, I got pulled away from my duties because my wife passed out while flying. Not taking any chances babe. My word is final. You're staying in bed, and resting. Please?...I'm not asking as your chief, but your husband now. In sickness and in health, Astrid. You took them, and so did I. Let me take care of you." Hiccup told her.

"Okay...You win. I'll stay in bed tomorrow..." Astrid agreed.

 **"Thank Odin...Why'd you have to marry the most stubborn girl in the village, Hiccup. She's worse than you and your dad."** Toothless snorted now. Astrid huffed and threw one of Hiccup's pencils at his head.

"Alright you two...settle down. Come on bud, lets go get dinner started. And you...Stay in bed." Hiccup winked at her.

"Yes sir..." Astrid sighed laying back down with her eyes closed. _'What is wrong with me?...'_ Astrid thought calmly. She felt some cramps coming on and whimpered a bit holding her sides. _'A bath...that should help...'_ Astrid told herself as she got up slowly and moved to the stairs.

"Astrid...I told you to stay IN bed." Hiccup reminded looking over at her.

"I know...I was just going to ask if you could boil some water so I could take a bath..." Astrid asked him.

"Sure can, I'll start a pot right now. Toothless, want to get the fire going?" Hiccup asked with a smile.

"You got it." Toothless said going over to the spot for the fire and giving it a blast from his mouth. Astrid gasped holding the wall for support as she held her side again. Hiccup saw this and rushed up to her.

"Astrid, this is why I said to stay in bed...You can barely stand without pain..." Hiccup said leading her back to the bed and setting her down. He backed up to look at her then noticed something between her legs. "I–is that bl–blood?" Hiccup asked pointing now.

"Huh?" Astrid asked looking down now, then she just started to laugh.

"Why is that funny?!" Hiccup asked, he had no idea why she though her bleeding was funny.

"I get it now. Hiccup, its my monthly visitor...You know? Get it once a month for like 4-5 days? Its why I've been so sick. I always forget that I get cramps, headaches, sometimes fevers, and I guess just doing all that work today started it early is all. I wasn't due for another week...Yeah, I'm okay." Astrid said now.

"That's a relief...But...You still passed out today so take it easy...I'll bring up the water when its boiled okay?" Hiccup kissed her forehead as he got to his feet and walked downstairs.

"Okay. And thanks Hiccup...Most men run when they find out their wives are on their cycle..." Astrid giggled.

"Nothing could ever keep me away from you again." Hiccup replied as he left her sight now. Astrid laid back a moment before she got up to clean herself off, she pulled the lever Hiccup invented as the water began to fill slightly. It was cold but it'd even out warm when the water downstairs was done. 15 minutes later, Hiccup was coming up the stairs with a large pot of water. "Astrid, water's ready..." He said pouring it in the tub for her then backing up as Astrid came from behind the changing screen in nothing but a towel.

"Thank you.." Astrid said gently as she walked by him, placing a kiss on his cheek before taking the towel off and setting herself in the water, "Oh that feels great..." Astrid sighed out contently.

"Come down after to eat okay babe. Enjoy it." Hiccup said as he exited the room so she could bathe in peace. The night continued fine, Astrid ate her dinner with Hiccup and Toothless before calling it a night and going to sleep.

(2 weeks later)

Astrid's cycle had only lasted a few days, 2 weeks ago and she was still getting sick and dizzy but didn't tell anyone. She knew Hiccup was busy storing food for the harsh Winter they'd be facing soon. Right now, Toothless home with her since Hiccup didn't need him for it. He was only overseeing where everything was being put to see it'd be stored properly. Astrid was sitting upstairs in bed when she felt a painful twinge again and hissed holding her side. Toothless lifted his head now. **"Astrid. Are you okay?"** Toothless asked her.

"Yeah. I banged my side into the door the other day. Still hurts when I shift to fast." Astrid smiled to him.

 **"You sure? I can go get Hiccup..."** Toothless replied.

"Toothless, we don't have to get Hiccup every time something happens...Seriously. I'm fine." She told him calmly. Although she wasn't, she was tired, dizzy, nauseated and in pain. But she wasn't going to bother Hiccup, he was far to busy to have to be called away for her. She could handle it, that she felt sure of.

 **"Alright..."** Toothless said laying his head back down on the rock slab and going back to sleep. Hours later and it was late in to the night, Hiccup was home and sleeping, so was Toothless. Astrid couldn't sleep, there was to much pain. Astrid got up quietly and moved to the other room now, she shut the door and instantly began to throw up again. She whimpered in pain just wanting it to go away, she had light tears falling from her blue eyes. Hiccup was awoken by Toothless nudging him.

"Hm, what is it bud?" Hiccup asked tiredly.

 **"Astrid is throwing up again. She's been trying to hide it, but my nose doesn't lie. I've been watching her the last few days and nights while you worked late...she waits until she thinks I'm asleep before going in there and throwing up, crying in pain."** Toothless whispered to him. Hiccup sat up now looking at the door Astrid was behind.

"Thanks bud...I knew something wasn't right but I didn't want to push her...Go back to sleep, I'll take care of this." Hiccup said softly to him as he walked to the door and knocked.

"I'm okay Hiccup...Something just isn't agreeing with me tonight..." Astrid said immediately.

"Astrid. I know you're not okay. I cooked tonight so I know there wasn't anything wrong with it...Let me in so I can help..." Hiccup said.

"Really, I'm okay...Go back to sleep...You need your rest..." She was cut off by another wave of nausea making her throw up harshly.

"Astrid, let me in or I have Toothless blast the door down...You're not okay." Hiccup said again. It took a minute but finally the door swung open, Hiccup looked over her. Her hair was a mess, she looked pale and was kneeling over a bucket on the floor. Hiccup walked in and kneeled beside her with a hand on her back trying to soothe her nausea.

"You don't...have to do this, Hiccup..." She whispered softly.

"In sickness and in health, remember?" Hiccup said as she looked at him. "Toothless told me this has been going on for a few nights, Astrid...You wait until he's asleep, but he can still hear you. Why haven't you told me about this?" Hiccup asked her gently.

"I–I didn't want you to worry...You're so busy with the food storage...It's just a little sickness, I'll get over it..." Astrid tried to smile before throwing up again.

"Astrid...I'm your husband. I don't care if I'm in the middle of an alliance meeting with another tribe chief...If you need me, trust me I'll come to you. Don't hide it from me...Now tell me the truth...How long as this been going on...?" Hiccup asked her. Astrid sighed when the nausea paused and looked down.

"3 weeks...Since that night with the fish..." Astrid told him now.

"For the love of Thor Astrid...that's not good. Throwing up all the time, passing out while flying? Being in physical pain...Why did you hide this from me? You mean far more to me than anything else..." Hiccup asked her again.

"I told you...I didn't want you to worry..." Astrid whimpered in pain again holding her side before she threw up.

"Well now I'm very worried...This isn't just some sickness, Astrid. It's getting worse...Toothless can hear you cry in pain while I'm not here...and I hate seeing you like this. Tomorrow, you're going to Gothi...And I'm coming with you." Hiccup said firmly.

"N–no...you have that meeting with the Buldour chief..." Astrid coughed a bit.

"Astrid, I can reschedule that or let Snotlout handle it. Right now, you need me more." Hiccup told her.

"But..." Astrid began, Hiccup stared down at her now. She knew that look and nodded to him. She saw light creeping in to the room now, it was sunrise. Hiccup helped Astrid to bed again and placed the bucket beside her.

"I need to talk to Snotlout. Toothless, don't let her move..." Hiccup said firmly to him.

 **"Yes sir."** Toothless crooned. Hiccup walked downstairs and opened the door to see Snotlout just landing there.

"Morning chief. Orders for today?" Snotlout asked him.

"Find my dad to help you. It's going to be a long day for you." Hiccup said first. Snotlout arched a brow. "Look, Astrid's been sick for weeks. Throwing up at random, in pain, trying to hide it from me...She needs me right now. I need you to take all my duties today. Here's a list I made last night...My dad will help you. Just tell him I said so and if he has a problem he can take it up with me later." Hiccup stated.

"Don't worry about a thing...I got this. Hope she feels better. Should I get Gothi too?" Snotlout asked.

"No, I'll take her myself. Oh but stop by the forge and tell Gobber I'll need him to translate what Gothi says for me. Still working on understanding the runes." Hiccup said.

"On it. Let's go Hookfang." Snotlout said to his dragon. They were gone as Hiccup went back inside, up to Astrid to see her throwing up again.

"And this is my point...Lets start getting ready to go to Gothi's...I want to know what's making you so sick..." Hiccup said rubbing her back gently. When it passed a few minutes later, Hiccup got Toothless ready and led Astrid outside, she was leaning on him for support. Hiccup helped her in to Toothless and he moved behind her. "To Gothi's bud." Hiccup told Toothless now. Toothless took off towards Gothi's hut which was smaller but sat high so she could over look the village from above. Toothless landed on the main area, Gobber was already there. Hiccup climbed off Toothless and held Astrid in his arms gently.

"What's the matter lad?" Gobber asked him.

"Hey Gobber, thanks for meeting me here. Something has been making Astrid sick for weeks. I thought she was fine...but she's been hiding it from me. I only know because Toothless keeps an eye on everything for me...I told her she had no choice to see Gothi today. Snotlout and my dad are handling the village." Hiccup explained.

"Right well she's right in here. Come inside kids." Gobber said moving the door open for them.

"Good...Toothless, stay out here okay bud, kind of cramped in here..." Hiccup called to his friend.

"No problem!" Toothless called back sitting down and waiting. Inside Hiccup had set Astrid down and then stood beside her. Gothi began to look over her quickly, she grabbed her staff and began to write in the sand on the floor.

"She says to tell her all the symptoms since it started." Gobber read off.

"I only know she's been in pain and throwing up for weeks and I only know that much because Toothless told me...Astrid..." Hiccup looked at her.

"It started 3 weeks ago. I made dinner and after eating a little, I got sick. I went to bed early and woke up feeling fine. Next day I felt hot, like sweaty even though it was cold...I was tired and kept getting twinges of pain. It stopped once I sat down and drank some water...then flying home, I guess I passed out and Valka had to catch me. After that...I started my cycle and assume it was just that but it was lighter, and shorter this time...I brushed it off to all the work I've been doing. But even after the cycle stopped...I felt worse. Kept getting pains here..." Astrid said pointing to the spot, "Headaches, stomachaches, cramps, nausea...That's it really...Hasn't really lightened up at all." Astrid explained to the old elder of their tribe. Gothi then looked to Hiccup and Gobber, using her staff to point to the door.

"What's she saying?" Hiccup asked.

"That my chief is the signal for us to get out so she can talk to Astrid alone." Gobber said leading him out.

"Wait, but I can't read the runes and Gothi doesn't talk..." Astrid stated quickly. Gothi wrote something in the sand that Gobber made out.

"She said you'll know what she is saying by what she does." Gobber pushed Hiccup out and the door closed.

"O–okay, so what's wrong with me?..." Astrid asked her. Gothi put her hand on Astrid's stomach a moment then smiled gently. "I don't...understand?" Astrid said slowly now. Gothi used her thumb and drew the shape of a heart on her stomach, then bowed gently to her. That's when Astrid understood, her mouth dropped open in shock as Gothi now moved Astrid's hands to her belly. "I'm...I'm with...?" Astrid said quietly. Gothi gave a nod to her. Astrid didn't know what to think right now, happy, excited, scared even. Astrid stood up shaking her head a bit, Gothi was confused. Astrid ran past her out the door and to the edge.

"Astrid?!..." Hiccup yelled shocked.

"STORMFLY! Here girl!" Astrid yelled out. Before Hiccup could get to her she jumped off and was caught by Stormfly and gone in seconds.

"Astrid! Where are you going?!" Hiccup yelled to her, no answer. Hiccup went in to Gothi's now. "What happened!..." Hiccup asked, very confused and worried now. Gothi began to write in the sand again as Gobber looked over her shoulder.

"She says you have to talk to Astrid yourself and find out." Gobber stated.

"Is it bad?..." Hiccup asked now.

"Gothi says she didn't think so but Astrid seems to think so." Gobber said now.

"Toothless..." Hiccup said as he jumped on him. "Find them..." Hiccup whispered. Toothless darted off in the direction that Stormfly and Astrid went.

 **"What happened?"** Toothless asked.

"I–I don't know. Everything was fine, then well you say. Astrid just left..." Hiccup said worried for her. After 20 minutes of flying, Toothless spotted them in the cove and dived down landing gently. Hiccup slid off Toothless and approached Astrid slowly. "Astrid?..." Hiccup said her name, she faced him quickly.

"I–I'm sorry...I just...I needed to get away..." Astrid said with a choked up voice. She was crying, Hiccup didn't like that.

"Hey hey, don't be sorry...And don't scare me like that again..." Hiccup said pulling her in to a hug now, she hugged him back before the pulled apart and he wiped her tears away. "Now what's wrong, why'd you leave so suddenly...?" Hiccup asked her as they sat down on a large rock together now.

Astrid sighed softly as she looked up at him now with her blue eyes. "Hiccup...I only left quickly because it was a lot to take in and I was scared of how you'd react...I just...freaked out is all..." Astrid said now as Hiccup laced his fingers with hers.

"Astrid. I took a vow to stand with you no matter what. So whatever it is...We'll figure it out together. I promised you I'd never leave, both the day I woke up, and the day I married you. That won't change. Now tell me what it is that has you so freaked out?" Hiccup asked her.

Astrid smiled at him, hearing those words made her feel better about it. She took a deep breath as she took his hand in hers and moved it to her stomach now, "I'm with child, Hiccup..." Astrid said slowly. His mouth slowly dropped open as his eyes looked to hers, then her stomach and back at her as his lips turned to a smile.

"Really?" He asked her. "Seriously...Don't joke about this Astrid, are you really?" Hiccup asked now.

"Hiccup! Yes. Yes I'm really with child!" Astrid smiled at him. Hiccup jumped to his feet with her in his arms, spinning her around.

"This is great! No this is better than great, its amazing, perfect, fantastic...God I love you..." Hiccup said as he pulled her close and kissed her deeply.

"I love you too. So you're excited then?" Astrid asked.

"I don't have the words for what I feel right now...Come on, the whole village needs to know! Right now!" Hiccup said pulling her towards Toothless and Stormfly who got up instantly and met them half way. "Toothless, did you hear bud...I'm going to be a father!" Hiccup said excitedly.

 **"Congratulations to both of you."** Toothless said now.

 **"Yes, congratulations."** Stormfly nodded. Astrid laughed now as Hiccup kissed her again.

"Well lets get back then!" Astrid exclaimed. Astrid climbed on Stormfly, Hiccup on Toothless and the two of them flew back to the village as fast as they could, not wanting to waste a second more to tell everyone the great news.


	18. We Are Family

**Acceptance**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD.

Chapter 18: We Are Family.

News of Astrid's pregnancy spread far and wide to all other tribes. Hiccup was over the moon about it, and always tried to get his work done quickly to get home to her so they could enjoy it as much as possible. Snotlout was handling a lot of Hiccup's work for him, trying to make sure he was at his best so Hiccup didn't have to worry about a thing and could enjoy time with his wife and unborn child. Toothless had become very over protective of Astrid, making everyone stay away from her unless they were close to Astrid such as Hiccup, his parents, and her own. Astrid was now in her 7th month and doing well. The baby was growing perfectly and right on time, a lot of kicking. Astrid had all the common pregnancy symptoms. She still got sick at random times, some worse than others. Gothi was able to whip something up for this instances.

Astrid had mood swings, backaches, swollen ankles, tender breasts, even cravings and extreme tiredness. But she and Hiccup were still able to have a bit of fun, no intercourse but other means of pleasure. Hiccup had ordered Astrid to no more flying after she started showing in her belly area, also she was allowed no further than the front step without someone with her since she had a few other scares where she got dizzy and nearly passed out. Astrid protested but as usual, she knew Hiccup was only looking out for her and agreed. Valka, Ruffnut, Stoick, Calder, and Alvilda were the only ones allowed to be around Astrid constantly since they knew what to do if something got scary.

The morning the Haddock house of Hiccup and Astrid was awakened before the sun rose to Astrid's throwing up. Hiccup had a few late nights the last week and was tired but he didn't care. His wife needed him and as a good husband would do, he was always by her side until it passed. When the sun did rise and Astrid had gone back to sleep, Hiccup was preparing to leave on Toothless, getting his saddle and tail on then all the smaller mechanics in place. "Ready bud? Long day ahead of us." Hiccup whispered to him as they walked outside being quiet so Astrid could sleep more.

 **"Is she going to be alright by herself?"** Toothless asked him now.

"Yes bud, besides Ruff is coming by later to check on her for me. She's okay. Astrid is a warrior...There is nothing she can't handle." Hiccup chuckled. Toothless warbled as they took off getting right to work. Hours later, it was mid afternoon when Astrid woke up again to the sound of knocking on the door. Astrid slowly kicked off the blankets and got out of bed, was instantly met with a sharp pain which made her gasp and hold on to something close by so she wouldn't fall. Astrid put a hand on her stomach and rubbed it slowly.

"It's alright little one...Let's go see who is here, alright?" Astrid said softly, the pain continued to come.

"Astrid! Its Ruffnut, Hiccup wanted me to check on you." Ruffnut called from the door.

"Ru–Ruff...?" Astrid tried to call back but the pain brought her to her knees now as she started breathing heavily.

"Okay, I guess you're still sleeping. I'll come back later!" Ruffnut called. Astrid didn't want to be alone right now, she knew something wasn't right. She shouldn't be having pain like this. Astrid forced herself to her feet, and tried to get to the stairs. She held the railing and slowly moved down them.

"R–Ruff!" Astrid finally got out.

"Astrid? Can I come in?" Ruffnut asked her now.

"Y–yes, please..." Astrid whimpered out through her tears. Ruffnut came in and saw her struggling on the stairs and rushed over to help support her.

"Hey, what's going on..you don't look good." Ruffnut said to her.

"I–I don't know...I just...woke up with all this pain...Please...Help me find Hiccup..." Astrid pleaded her.

"No Astrid, you need to sit down..." Ruffnut said as she helped Astrid to the bench and laid her on it then backed up. Ruffnut didn't know what to do, her best friend was in pain. She knew she had to find Hiccup but didn't want to leave Astrid alone, waiting could make it worse. "Astrid. I'm gonna find Hiccup...Just...stay here okay. Don't move...I promise I'll find him." Ruffnut told her before running outside. She didn't have her dragon so she had to run to find Hiccup, from one point she could see ships arriving on the docks. Hiccup had to be down there greeting them since they were ships from other tribes.

Ruffnut took off heading down the hill towards the docks, it took her 15 minutes but she made it. Only she found Hiccup wasn't there. Meanwhile, Hiccup was in the conference house with the chief's of other tribes discussing alliances and trade propositions. "Welcome, all of you." Hiccup greeted them with a smile.

"Aye, thank you young chief..." Said one of them.

"Tis a pleasure to be back on Berk." Said another with a laugh, the others only nodded in agreement.

"I trust you all traveled safely and are anxious to get this done so lets move on. Snotlout, do you have what I asked you to gather for me?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes chief Hiccup, I have them right here..." Snotlout said handing him the documents. From that the meeting began. Ruffnut was still looking for him, she saw the conference house and rushed towards it, only to be stopped by the two men guarding the door.

"The chief is in a meeting. You will have to wait." Said one man.

"You don't understand, this is an emergency..." Ruffnut stated out of breath.

"No entry." Said the other now. Ruffnut had been searching over an hour, Astrid was alone and in pain. Ruffnut curled her hands to fists and punched one out of her way.

"Stay out my way..." She threatened barging through the door.

"Hey you can't just barge in here..." Said one chief, Hiccup looked up seeing Ruffnut out of breath, she spotted him and ran over.

"Hiccup...! You have to get home, now." Ruffnut panted heavily.

"We're in the middle of something, Ruffnut." Snotlout said to her firmly. Hiccup put his hand up now.

"What is it Ruffnut? Did something happen to Astrid?" Hiccup asked quickly, he saw the fear in her eyes.

"No time...to explain...Astrid...in pain...Go...now!" Ruffnut said to him.

"I apologize gentleman. We'll continue another time. Snotlout, see to it they find their stay areas." Hiccup ordered as he instantly whistled for Toothless who jumped ran over, Hiccup jumped on his back and opened his tail as they took off back to his house. He rushed in to see her curled up in a ball, crying in pain, he went right to his side. "Astrid...What's wrong babe, talk to me...I'm here now, talk to me..." Hiccup said to her kissing her forehead and holding her hand tightly.

"It hurts...so much...it won't stop...I–I'm scared, Hiccup..." Astrid cried looking at him now.

"Alright, alright it's okay...ssh...I'm right here Astrid, I'm right here...relax, breathe...When did it start?" Hiccup asked.

"Wh–when I woke up to...Ruff's knocking...So much...pain...Ow!" She cried out again.

 **"What do you need me to do, Hiccup?!"** Toothless asked right away with concern.

"Bud, I need you to find Valka and Alvilda. As fast as you can..." Hiccup told him.

 **"I won't let you down!"** Toothless said as he ran out, leaping through the village with small glides to find the three people Hiccup asked for. Hiccup rubbed her head slightly trying to smile and soothe her.

"It's okay...Help is coming babe. Just hang on...I'm not going anywhere...I promise. Ssh...it's alright, Astrid." Hiccup said softly to her. He hated seeing her in pain, and this was an unexplained, constant pain which she'd been in for over an hour at least.

Toothless roared out reaching Valka and Alvilda who were working in the fields together. They looked at him panting a bit. "Toothless? Where is Hiccup?" Valka asked right away. Toothless screeched at them and nodded his head towards Hiccup and Astrid's house.

"I think he's trying to tell us that something is wrong..." Alvilda stated. Toothless crooned again.

"Then there isn't a moment to spare. Cloud Jumper!" Valka called, her dragon jumped down and she climbed, then pulled Alvilda up next to her. Toothless was already gone heading back to the house. It only took a few minutes for them to arrive.

 **"I got them...They are coming...How is she?"** Toothless asked once he reached the house again.

"Not any better..." Hiccup said quietly, fear evident in his eyes. Toothless walked over slowly and pressed his head against Hiccup's.

 **"It'll be okay..."** Toothless told him, looking at Astrid who was in pain still and crying. Valka and Alvilda arrived quickly and ran inside. Seeing Astrid in the state she was in, made them both worry. Valka looked to Hiccup now.

"What happened son?" She asked.

"I–I don't even know. I was in a meeting, Ruffnut barged in demanding I come home and Astrid is here in unexplained amounts of pain!...It's been constant..." Hiccup said quickly as he looked back to his wife. Alvilda moved beside Astrid now and gasped.

"Valka! You need to see this..." Alvilda exclaimed quickly, Valka rushed over and saw it. Astrid's pants were soaked.

"What...what is going on! I demand to know, right now..." Hiccup ordered angrily, of course it's only because he was scared.

"Hiccup. Listen to me very carefully...Astrid is having this baby, right now. Her water breaking, the pain she's feeling...No doubt." Valka told him with a hand on his shoulder.

Hiccup's eyes widened quickly at what she said, "Mom, sh–she's only 7 months along...! She can't have it right now..." Hiccup said now.

"If we don't get this baby out soon...We could lose them both." Alvilda called out now. Astrid squeezed his hand tightly.

"Hiccup...What if...the baby doesn't make it..." Astrid cried to him.

"Hiccup, I know it's early but right now, there is no time to debate this. Your wife, is giving birth. And you will need to leave son...No men allowed for the birthing process." Valka told him. Hiccup didn't know what to say or think but he knew Astrid was terrified and he needed to be there for her.

"No. I'm not leaving her side." Hiccup stated firmly now.

"Hiccup...This is not up for discussion son..." Valka stated, firm tone as well. Hiccup glared over at her.

"Then exile me as chief..." Hiccup sighed out. The room fell a bit silent other than Astrid's whimpers.

"Hiccup, what are you saying.." Astrid asked now with deep breathing and concern.

"My wife is in labor 2 months early, she is in pain and terrified. I took vows 8 months ago to love her, care for her, and stand with her through all of life's sorrows and delights, sickness and in health, for better or for worse. She needs me right now and I refuse to leave this room when she needs me the most. If you think for a second I will listen to some stupid rule that says I can't be here, you got another thing coming. Exile me, have dad be chief again. I don't care. Astrid and I will leave with our child and our dragons...I swore I'd never leave her side again and I refuse to break that now. I'm the chief and I say, I get to be here. I say any man can be with their wife when they are having a child." Hiccup said firmly and angrily. No one was making him leave this room.

"Very well, Hiccup." Valka sighed to him as she began to get to work on preparing what they would need to do this birth. Hiccup looked back to Astrid now and kissed her forehead.

"You'd...really do all that?..." Astrid asked.

"Nothing is keeping me from you right now, Astrid." Hiccup told her softly. He held her hand and looked at her gently as he could manage as he stroked her cheek. "It's going to be alright, Astrid. I promise...Just keep your eyes on me." Hiccup told her softly. Things began to happen so quickly with getting Astrid's pants off and getting her legs propped up to give birth. Alvilda had Toothless warm up some water with his blasts as Valka was positioned to get the baby, and Alvilda would be taking and drying it off.

"Alright. Its time. Astrid, you will have to push when I tell you to do so and Hiccup, you need to keep her motivated and awake..." Valka instructed.

Hiccup looked to his mom now. "Don't let her die mom...please..." Hiccup said, his tone cracking a bit.

"What if our baby doesn't make it, Hiccup..." Astrid cried lightly, they'd given her a little something for the pain. A paste Gothi prepared to numb the area.

"Don't talk like that...Our baby is made from Hofferson and Haddock...Most strong, and stubborn families I know...Our baby will survive, Astrid." Hiccup told her gently.

"Hiccup...I love you." Astrid said. Hiccup kissed her deeply now.

"I love you too. With my everything..." Hiccup whispered back to her.

"Astrid, next time you feel a tightening, I want you to push." Valka told her calmly, Astrid only nodded.

"Hey...our child will need a name. We never talked about one..." Hiccup said with a smile now.

 **"This isn't the best time to be discussing this..."** Toothless mumbled sitting by the door, keeping guard.

"Sure is. Baby is coming and will need a name." Hiccup said, getting Astrid to laugh a little. She felt a tightening and gripped Hiccup's hand tightly starting to push. "That's right Astrid, push...You can do this." Hiccup said softly to her.

"Make sure to take breaks. Only push when it gets tight..." Alvilda stated to her now. Astrid finally took a breath and laid back panting.

"That's a girl, Astrid...I can see the head." Valka informed them.

"See, almost there babe...So how about a name for a boy?" Hiccup asked her smiling softly.

"I–I don't know...How about...Mathias? M–means...Ah..." Astrid cried out feeling a tightening again, she started to push then stopped when Valka said the head was out now. Astrid took deep breaths looking over at Hiccup again, he took a cloth and wiped the sweat from her brow.

"Gift of God. I love it, Astrid...How about for a girl?..." Hiccup asked smiling to her now.

"Y–You pick..." Astrid panted a bit.

"Solvi...meaning from the House of Strength..." Hiccup said to her. Astrid smiled nodding with agreement as she started to cry.

"This is...really happening, isn't it?..." Astrid asked him, choking up slightly. Hiccup wiped her tears away now and kissed her softly.

"It is...Now, lets have our baby. You can do this, I know you can." Hiccup whispered to her.

"All we need is one more push Astrid, and this baby will be out." Valka said with a smile.

"Hear that, one more, Astrid. One more...Give it all you got babe!" Hiccup said encouragingly. Astrid started to nod as she felt it again and gripped his hand tightly and pushed with all her strength screaming out loudly. Finally a cry filled the room and Astrid fell back panting again with a smile as Hiccup kissed her forehead. "You did it babe...you did it..." He whispered to her looking over at his mother now who handed the baby to Alvilda and cut the cord.

"It's a boy son." Valka smiled at him now.

"Everything is okay with him?..." Astrid breathed out.

"Yes dear. He's beautiful and a big boy too for 2 months early..." Alvilda said looking over to her. Astrid was relieved looking at Hiccup now with a smile, then she was overwhelmed with pain again.

"Astrid! What's wrong, talk to me..." Hiccup said quickly.

"St–still hurts..." Astrid whimpered leaning some to bury her head against his chest. Hiccup looked to his mother now who moved back in to her spot and looked closely.

"What is it mom...What's going on!..." Hiccup asked her as he tried to comfort Astrid.

"You're going to be a busy man, Hiccup...Because you're about to have two babies." Valka said to him as she got her hands ready with a towel in her lap.

"What! T–two! You mean she was pregnant with...twins?" Hiccup asked now with shock.

"I didn't stutter son. Yes. Two. Astrid, you need to push, now dear." Valka told her.

"I–I can't...Hurts...I'm so tired, Hiccup..." Astrid said to him.

"No no...Stay awake babe...Come on...Listen to me...listen..." He whispered giving her a shake. She looked at him tiredly. "Astrid, there's another baby in there, and we can't get it out without you...Now push. Hold my hand and push hard...!" Hiccup told her. Astrid took a breath nodding to him now as she pushed hard, screaming out again. Toothless had to put his ears down from the sound. Another cry filled the room now as Astrid closed her eyes breathing heavily.

"Is...my baby...okay?" Astrid panted out tiredly.

"Yes...this one is a girl...Well done Astrid, well done both of you..." Valka said softly now as she cleaned the baby off. "Hiccup dear, I need to get Astrid cleaned up. Will you take her?" Valka asked.

"Of course..." Hiccup said as he stood up now and positioned his arms to take the small baby girl in his arms, the infant instantly seemed to calm down. Alvilda walked over now and let him see the boy newborn.

"I'm going to help your mom. Think you can manage two?" Alvilda asked him placing the boy child in Hiccup's other arm. Now holding them both in his arms, he slowly moved to keep them calm as tears formed in his eyes. He couldn't believe the joy that two babies could bring a man in only seconds. It was as if time stopped for Hiccup in this moment where he got to see his son, Mathias, and his daughter, Solvi. After 15 minutes Valka and Alvilda were done and cleaning things up around them.

"Hiccup...C–can I see them?" Astrid asked him. Hiccup turned to see Astrid now sitting up on the couch, he walked over to her kneeling down. He didn't bother to hide his tears from her. "W–why are you crying?" Astrid asked him.

"Because right here in this moment, my life has never been more perfect with my wife, my brother, and now...our children." Hiccup choked out to her before kissing her deeply.

"I didn't do it myself..." Astrid said softly after the kiss as she took the boy from Hiccup now. "He's beautiful...and so is she..." Astrid said looking over at Solvi in Hiccup's arms now.

"Must get that from you." Hiccup said in reference to Astrid's beauty.

"They'll be getting hungry soon. We'll leave you two alone with your family..." Alvilda said as she and Valka left going outside.

"Mom...thanks. Can you let everyone know?" Hiccup asked her. Valka nodded and they were gone.

"I guess we're going to be pretty busy now." Astrid laughed a little as Mathias began to whimper. Astrid adjusted her shirt, lifting it up a little and bringing their son to her breast. He latched on and began to feed. Astrid looked to Hiccup now with a wide smile.

"Thank you, Astrid. Thank you for everything..." Hiccup told her gently.

"And I thank you, Hiccup, for the love, the care and support...everything." Astrid told him. In this moment, the two just sat with one another admiring their twins. Once Mathias had finished eating and fell back asleep, Astrid took Solvi and fed her. The two were changed shortly afterwards and wrapped to be warmly, placed in the cradle together. "I guess we'll need a second one of those...and everything else too." Astrid told him.

"It's on the top of my to do list..." Hiccup replied to her before they kissed again.

Outside the village had all gathered when Valka summoned them to the main area, most were curious and confused about everything. Stoick arrived standing beside his wife now, seeing the front of her with blood in it. "Val...what happened? Are you hurt?" Stoick asked right away.

"No, Stoick. Can I have your attention please?..." Valka called out. They began to silence and look at her.

"It is my great honor that I announce with permission from our great chief...that Astrid has had her baby!" Valka announced.

"Two of them!" Alvilda added excitedly now. Stoick's eyes widened a bit now.

"She had twins? No wonder she went early..." Stoick said.

"Aye, our son will be quite busy now." Valka laughed out as she hugged Stoick.

"What were they!?" Someone called out.

"A boy, and a girl. The son's name is Mathias, and the daughter's is Solvi!" Alvilda announced out. The crowd began to clap and cheer for the birth of the new heirs to Berk.

"Can we see them yet?" Fishlegs asked now.

"I think we should let the proud new parents be for the day...Hiccup will let us know." Valka smiled. The crowd soon dispersed as many were on their way to getting or making gifts for the Chief's new children being that it was customary that when a Chief had a child, they received many gifts of congratulations.

(Astrid and Hiccup's house)

Hiccup and Astrid were sitting with one another by the fire as their children slept. Toothless had been outside still keep guard so they wouldn't be bothered. "Hey Toothless...Come on inside bud. It's late now, no one is gonna bother is..." Hiccup called to him. Toothless pushed the door open and walked in seeing Hiccup and Astrid sitting together with the cradle beside them. Hiccup was rocking it lightly with his foot.

 **"How are you feeling, Astrid?"** Toothless asked her with a nuzzle to her arm now, she smiled patting his head softly.

"A lot better than before..." Astrid said gently. The two children began to whimper softly.

 **"I'll just be over here..."** Toothless said now. Hiccup stood up now, picking up Solvi and handing her to Astrid as he took Mathias in his arms. Hiccup frowned now looking to Astrid.

"Is he okay?..." Astrid asked softly.

"I think he's a little down because now with two...I might not have time for him...Or that he doesn't fit in now that we have a family, he thinks he's not apart of it..." Hiccup stated.

"It'd never be like that...Hiccup, we have to do something..." Astrid whispered.

"I know just the thing...Hey Toothless, come here bud. I want you to meet your niece and nephew..." Hiccup called to him now. Toothless came over as Hiccup said down holding both babies in his arms now and low enough for Toothless to see them.

 **"Niece and nephew?..."** Toothless asked now looking up at Hiccup and Astrid.

"Of course. You are their uncle. Uncle Toothless." Hiccup said smiling. Astrid put a hand on Hiccup's shoulder now looking at Toothless.

 **"M–me? I'm just the dragon..."** Toothless asked now. Hiccup handed both babies to Astrid and knelt down in front of Toothless. **"Hiccup...what's wrong, why are you crying? You should be thrilled, happy, ecstatic!..."** Toothless said now wondering what he did to make his friend upset.

"Toothless, don't you understand bud..." Hiccup asked him now.

 **"No?..."** Toothless stated slowly.

"Toothless, you aren't just the dragon and you aren't my best friend..." Hiccup paused now making Toothless face him fully. "You're my brother bud." Hiccup told him firmly. Toothless looked at him with a bit of shock.

"Exactly...and that makes you one of us." Astrid added now with a nod and smile.

 **"I don't...follow?"** Toothless said to them.

"Toothless. You're a member of this family bud. Just like Astrid, myself, my parents, Astrid's parents, Snotlout and Spitelout...We're all family now and you're a part of it. Without you...I wouldn't have this. You are family, Toothless. You're our family. You're a Haddock bud. Toothless Haddock." Hiccup told him smiling with tears in his eyes. Hiccup wrapped his arms around the dragon's neck and hugged him tightly. Toothless didn't know what to say, he just lowered his head and raised his arm to hug Hiccup back. Astrid leaned a bit with her head on Toothless's shoulder.

 **"You have no idea how much this means to me...I–I can't believe you...see me in such a way. I never thought I'd have a family again..."** Toothless said, his tone cracking now.

"Believe it bud because it's true. We are family, forever." Hiccup told him with a smile. And from that day forward, the words held true. Hiccup and Astrid raised their family together, with Toothless's help every step of the way. Their lives were perfect and everyone was happy. No one would ever be able to change that for any of them.


End file.
